Bater de Dois Corações
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest, UA. Dean é director de uma revista, Sam é um prostituto. Dean nunca pensara interessar-se por um prostituto. Sam nunca pensara encontrar um cliente como Dean. A partir do momento em que as suas vidas se tinham cruzado, tudo mudara.
1. O Primeiro Encontro

**Título: **Bater de Dois Corações

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Número Total de Capítulos: **10

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta história passa-se num universo alternativo. Não há demónios, nem nada sobrenatural a surgir na história e o Sam e o Dean não são irmãos neste universo, nem a Ruby ou o Castiel são seres sobrenaturais. Considerando que o Sam e o Dean não são irmãos nesta história, não seria Wincest, mas não havia outro rótulo onde enquadrar a história. O Dean mantém o sobrenome Winchester e Sam chama-se Sam Jones nesta história. A história contém também algumas cenas de sexo entre Sam e Dean, pelo que já ficam avisados do conteúdo.

**Sumário: **Wincest, UA. Dean é director de uma revista, Sam é um prostituto. Dean nunca pensara interessar-se por um prostituto. Sam nunca pensara encontrar um cliente como Dean. A partir do momento em que as suas vidas se tinham cruzado, tudo mudara.

**Capítulo 1: O Primeiro Encontro**

O sol já se tinha posto há muito e a lua cheia brilhava no céu salpicado de estrelas. Dean Winchester estava nesse momento ao volante do seu carro, um BMW preto. A zona da cidade onde acabara de entrar estava parcamente iluminada, em contraste com a zona da cidade que Dean costumava frequentar. Estava agora no território mais pobre da cidade e ia a caminho de um dos bairros obscuros e com má fama. Dean não estava nervoso por isso, pois não era a primeira vez que ia lá, apesar de ser sempre um risco.

Dean virou numa rua e depois noutra. Já conhecia o caminho de cor, pois era a terceira vez que se dirigia aquele bairro em específico, com apenas um único objectivo, sexo. Dean sentia-se aborrecido de ter de recorrer a prostitutos para se satisfazer, mas era precisamente isso que estava a acontecer. Envolver-se com alguém do seu trabalho estava fora de questão, visto que tinha medo que as pessoas soubessem da sua orientação sexual e isso destruísse a sua carreira. Por outro lado, estava também fora de questão frequentar um bordel masculino, pois estaria a expor-se a vários olhos e poderia encontrar por ali alguém que o conhecesse.

Dean suspirou, virando à direita. Estava quase a chegar. Pensara na hipótese de responder a algum anúncio de jornal, mas era complicado. Não queria levar nenhum desconhecido para sua casa, nem encontrar-se com alguém num hotel. Dean sabia que iriam surgir questões, trocas de números de telefone e o que poderia ser apenas uma vez poderia tornar-se numa bola de neve, se o outro homem por alguma razão quisesse vê-lo mais vezes. Dean sabia de pessoas que se apegavam a estranhos e nunca mais os largavam e não queria que isso acontecesse consigo. Se quisesse que alguém estivesse com ele, seria porque ele, Dean, queria e não só porque alguém se tornava obsessivo em relação a ele.

E assim, tudo se resumia aos prostitutos de rua. Não faziam questões sobre a sua vida, não tinha de lhes revelar o seu nome, nem qualquer dado. Faziam o que tinham a fazer, recebiam o dinheiro e Dean poderia seguir para casa, sem ter mais preocupações e ninguém ficaria a saber. Porém, a vida não é tão linear como isso e muitas vezes as coisas simples tornam-se complicadas e o destino prega-nos partidas. Dean viria a descobrir isso em pouco tempo.

Virando novamente à direita, Dean chegou ao bairro que era o seu destino e viu-os, como esperava ver. Estavam praticamente em fila, esperando. Eram homens, de várias idades, vestindo roupas que acentuassem os contornos do seu corpo, na tentativa de tentarem atrair os olhares dos clientes, para que os escolhessem a si. Dean parou o carro à borda do passeio e abriu o vidro do lado do pendura. Não estava particularmente interessado em escolher ninguém. Só ali fora duas vezes e não tinha preferência. De qualquer maneira, não estava ali para ficar a olhar para o outro homem e sim para ter sexo, pelo que era isso que lhe interessava e não quem escolhia particularmente.

Alguns homens aproximaram-se do carro, na expectativa de serem escolhidos por Dean e de, depois do serviço cumprido, conseguirem o dinheiro que lhes era destinado. Dean olhou pela janela, pensativo. Teria de escolher algum, mesmo que não quisesse, pois caso contrário iriam todos zangar-se uns com os outros para tentarem entrar no carro. Dean não queria confusões. Olhou para os três homens que se tinham aproximado mais do vidro, estudando-os com o olhar.

O primeiro era um homem loiro, com barba e uns olhos escuros. O segundo homem era mais velho, por volta dos quarenta anos de idade e com cabelo escuro e um sorriso que Dean rotulou de perigoso, pelo que por nada escolheria aquele homem para entrar no carro. Já ouvira falar de prostitutos matreiros, que conseguiam dar a volta aos seus clientes, dizendo-lhes para irem para o lugar escuro onde ninguém ia. Quando o cliente aceitava, apareciam outros homens e acabavam por roubar tudo ao incauto cliente. Dean não iria cair numa situação dessas.

Olhou para o terceiro homem, que era jovem e alto, com cabelo castanho. Mesmo com a fraca luz da rua, Dean conseguiu ver que o jovem tinha uns olhos agradáveis. Trajava umas calças de ganga pretas, uma t-shirt branca que se moldava ao corpo, mostrando os abdominais e um colete de ganga preta. Apesar de se ter aproximado da janela, Dean via que o jovem não estava tão confortável como os outros dois ou os outros homens que estavam por detrás deles e mais longe da janela.

Tinha de se decidir rápido. Pousou o olhar novamente no homem loiro e pensou escolhê-lo a ele, mas por alguma razão sentiu o que o olhar do jovem alto o atraía mais e fez-lhe sinal para avançar. Chegando-se mais perto do vidro, o homem disse-lhe quanto cobrava pelo serviço e Dean acenou afirmativamente, fazendo-lhe um gesto para entrar no carro. Os outros homens, desagradados por não terem sido escolhidos, afastaram-se, enquanto o jovem entrou no carro, fechando a porta atrás de si e Dean premiu um dos botões do carro, fechando a janela.

O jovem perguntou apenas a Dean se queria que ele lhe indicasse um lugar onde poderiam ter sexo sem ser interrompidos, mas Dean acenou negativamente com a cabeça, pois já sabia onde iria parar o carro. Arrancou, deixando aquela rua para trás. Já escolhera um lugar, que usara das últimas duas vezes que recorrera aos prostitutos. Não era um lugar muito escondido e havia até uma hipótese mínima de alguém os ver, mas seria melhor do que ir para algum beco escuro e ser assaltado. Olhando para o jovem ao seu lado, Dean pensou que não se lembrava de o ver juntamente com os outros prostitutos das outras vezes que estivera naquele bairro.

"_Poderia estar lá ou não. Não me lembro de o ver, mas são tantos que é difícil lembrar-me. Aliás, porque me quereria lembrar? Se visse algum dos prostitutos com quem tive relações anteriormente, provavelmente não o iria reconhecer. Não estava a prestar atenção à cara deles. Mas este rapaz… tem algo diferente." pensou Dean, continuando a conduzir. "Ou sou apenas eu que estou a delirar. Tenho de me focar. Ele está aqui para fazer o seu trabalho e para eu ficar satisfeito. Depois disso, vai embora e eu volto para casa, para a minha vida normal."_

Sam Jones mexeu-se ligeiramente no assento do carro, mas permaneceu calado, lançando um olhar ao outro homem ao seu lado. Sam tinha vinte e seis anos e há vários meses que recorria à prostituição como forma de conseguir algum dinheiro. Não se prostituía todos os dias, como acontecia com alguns dos outros homens. Apenas o fazia quando necessitava realmente do dinheiro e, também ao contrário de alguns dos outros homens, não sentia prazer em ter sexo com aqueles desconhecidos.

Era gay, sim, era verdade, mas não era por isso que gostava de ter sexo com qualquer homem. Não, não gostava. Já tivera algum prazer com um ou outro cliente, porém a maioria apenas lhe causava dor e Sam tinha de aguentar e não gritar, para poder receber o pagamento. Não podia escolher quem iria servir. Mesmo que alguns dos homens que o escolhessem a ele fossem feios, asquerosos e perigosos, Sam tinha de aceitar, porque precisava do dinheiro.

Tentara arranjar trabalho, mas não conseguira. Não tinha habilitações para muitos dos trabalhos a que concorrera e outros, que conseguira realmente arranjar, tinham um ordenado tão baixo que por vezes nem se conseguia sustentar. E por isso, sem alternativa, recorrera à prostituição, que lhe fornecera o dinheiro que precisava. Apesar de detestar o que fazia, era o necessário para poder sobreviver e também seguir o seu sonho. Com o dinheiro, estava a conseguir sobreviver e continuar a estudar. Queria formar-se e faria de tudo para o conseguir.

O carro virou à direita e Sam começou a ficar um pouco nervoso. Onde é que aquele homem o estava a levar? Ainda reconhecia as ruas à sua volta, porém, em vez de pararem nalgum lugar deserto perto do seu bairro, o homem estava a afastar-se. Sam olhou-o, mas o homem não lhe devolveu o olhar. Passaram por uma rua que estava melhor iluminada e Sam conseguiu perceber que o outro homem tinha os olhos verdes mais belos que alguma vez tinha visto.

"_Porque é que um homem bonito vem para aqui pagar a um prostituto para o satisfazer? Com toda a certeza que conseguiria arranjar alguém que o satisfizesse sem de ter de recorrer à prostituição. Mas não importa. Não tenho nada a ver com a vida dele, nem sequer vou chegar a conhecer o seu nome." pensou Sam. "Pelo menos vai ser bom para variar, ter alguém agradável à vista a tocar-me. Pelo menos não é nenhum velho baboso, como de costume."_

Dean virou à direita numa rua sem saída e parou o carro. A rua não estava mal iluminada de todo e estava silenciosa. As pessoas já se tinham recolhido nas suas casas e Dean achava que era o local perfeito para estar mais ou menos em segurança. Claro que poderia levar o prostituto para um motel também, mas para além de poder ser visto por alguém, isso implicaria ainda o custo de um quarto, pelo que ali teria de servir. Por seu lado, Sam preparou-se para fazer o seu trabalho.

Estava a ficar um profissional na arte do sexo, pensava Sam. Conseguia fingir prazer quando não o sentia. Sempre ouvira dizer que eram as mulheres que fingiam ter prazer, mas isso também era possível para os homens. No seu caso, era agora quase automático. Não sentia qualquer prazer em ter relações com aqueles desconhecidos, mas fazia o seu papel. Tinha de os satisfazer e parecer satisfeito. Tinha de gemer, para dar a entender que estava a gostar e para excitar mais os seus clientes. Se demorassem mais tempo do que o estabelecido, teriam de pagar mais, por isso era do interesse de Sam mantê-los ocupados e interessados durante mais alguns minutos.

Dean fez sinal a Sam e saiu do carro pela porta da frente. De seguida, fechou a porta e abriu a porta detrás, entrando de seguida. Sam passou pela abertura entre os dois assentos da frente e também ele passou para os bancos detrás. Alguns dos homens preferiam ter sexo nos bancos da frente, mas para Sam era realmente desconfortável. Aliás, nos bancos de trás também não era muito confortável, porém era melhor do que nos da frente. Dean trancou as portas do carro e de seguida olhou para Sam.

Dean estudou novamente o rapaz à sua frente. Agora reparava que devia ter estacionado mais longe do candeeiro de iluminação, que estava mesmo ali ao lado. Deixou esse pensamento de lado. Não importava agora. Ao perto, o rapaz à sua frente parecia ainda mais atraente.

"_Obviamente que é atraente. Se não o fosse, não valeria a pena tentar prostituir-se, pois seria improvável que alguém quisesse ter relações com ele. Pelo valor que vou pagar, valerá a pena estar com este." pensou Dean. "Está na hora de avançar."_

Dean puxou Sam para si e tirou-lhe o colete, puxando-lhe de seguida a t-shirt para cima. Sam pensou que pelo menos o homem não lhe tinha rasgado a roupa. Já não seria a primeira vez que isso acontecia e Sam detestava essa situação. Ficava com a roupa estragada e na maioria das vezes o cliente não lhe pagava mais por isso, argumentando que tinha pago para estar com ele e que isso incluía fazer-lhe o que queria, incluindo rasgar-lhe a roupa.

Foi a vez de Sam se mover ele tirou o casaco preto que Dean vestia. Parecia ser de marca. Sam pensou que com certeza seria caro. Talvez este cliente tivesse muito dinheiro. Pelo menos, pela roupa e pelo carro, era o que parecia. Depois de retirar o casaco, começou a desabotoar a camisa de Dean, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço. Sam sabia que, na maioria dos casos, os seus clientes adoravam que lhe beijasse o pescoço e, como pôde comprovar, Dean não era excepção.

Dean gemeu, enquanto Sam continuava a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Sim, o jovem sabia realmente como o excitar. Sam tirou a camisa a Dean e de seguida investiu sobre o peito do cliente, lambendo e beijando. Sam sabia que muitos dos outros prostitutos limitavam-se a fazer sexo oral e anal aos seus clientes e terminava por ali, mas ele, Sam, também tinha a convicção de que, se continuasse com os jogos sexuais, o tempo que estabelecera para satisfazer o cliente iria estender-se e isso significava mais dinheiro. Além disso, este cliente em particular parecia poder pagar para ficar completamente satisfeito em todos os sentidos.

Dean voltou a gemer, enquanto Sam continuava com os seus jogos sexuais, pelo peito e mamilos de Dean. Perdido em sensações, Dean fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar. Na sua mente, uma voz alertou-o de que nunca devia fechar os olhos. O prostituto podia ter uma faca num dos bolsos e aproveitar para o ameaçar ou até mesmo matá-lo naquele momento de vulnerabilidade, para lhe roubar dinheiro e o carro. Mas Dean optou por ignorar a voz daquela vez. Queria apenas apreciar o momento.

Pouco depois, quando Sam achava que não podia perder mais tempo no peito do seu cliente, não fosse ele perder o interesse, começou a tirar o cinto das calças de Dean e a desabotoá-las. Quando lhe removeu os boxers, viu que Dean estava realmente excitado. Segundos depois, Dean gemia novamente. Não queria saber se não o devia fazer, estando a ser estimulado por um prostituto, mas estava a receber tanto prazer que não se conseguia conter.

Sam praticou sexo oral no pénis de Dean durante alguns segundos e quando Dean estava prestes a chegar ao clímax, afastou ligeiramente Sam. Se chegasse ao clímax agora, poderia não conseguir aproveitar o resto da experiência ao máximo. Por conseguinte, puxou Sam mais para si e começou a desapertar-lhe as calças, retirando-lhe de seguida os boxers azuis-escuros que Sam vestia. Sam voltou a investir sobre o pescoço de Dean, que gemeu e puxou Sam mais para si.

"_Este rapaz sabe mesmo o que me deixa louco de prazer. Apetece-me beijá-lo, mas não o devo fazer. Não é um namorado meu e sim um prostituto." pensou Dean._

Dean voltou a afastar Sam um pouco, para poder tirar do bolso do casaco, que agora estava no chão do carro, um preservativo. Rasgou o papel que envolvia o preservativo e de seguida Sam tirou-lhe o preservativo das mãos e colocou-o sobre o órgão sexual de Dean.

"_Mais um ponto a favor do meu cliente." pensou Sam. "Trouxe protecção. Claro que eu também tenho preservativos no bolso das calças. Nunca teria sexo desprotegido e me sujeitaria a apanhar alguma doença. Já me fizeram propostas para isso, mas recusei."_

Dean empurrou Sam suavemente, para ele se deitar sobre o banco traseiro do carro e Sam assim fez. De seguida, Dean humedeceu os seus dedos com saliva, para servir de lubrificante. Sam sentiu o seu cliente a introduzir um dedo no ânus, com cautela e os segundos foram passando. Dean era extremamente cuidadoso e não queria magoar o prostituto.

"_Mais um ponto a favor dele. Está a perder tempo para me lubrificar, para que eu não sinta dor." pensou Sam. "Já não há muitos assim. Querem logo passar à foda, sem pensarem que me estão a magoar por não estar suficientemente lubrificado. Só querem saber do prazer deles, claro. E eu aguento, como tem de ser. Mas desta vez, parece que não vou ter de suportar essas dores."_

Quando Dean entrou dentro dele, Sam gemeu. Era um gemido automatizado. Sam já sabia quando devia gemer, para convencer o seu cliente de que o estava a satisfazer. Sentiu uma pequena pontada de dor, que logo se desvaneceu, enquanto Dean continuava a entrar e a sair dele, cada vez mais depressa. As mãos de Dean começaram a acariciar o peito de Sam e por uns segundos, Sam esqueceu-se de que estava com um cliente. As mãos de Dean moviam-se com suavidade, tocando em todos os pontos do peito.

"_O que se passa comigo?" pensou Sam, gemendo novamente. "É apenas mais um cliente, mas está a fazer-me sentir bem agora."_

Pouco depois, com um grande gemido, Dean ejaculou e começou a mexer-se mais lentamente, até parar e sair de dentro de Sam, que estava ofegante. Terminara, então, pensou Sam. Já era costume que a maioria dos seus clientes chegasse ao clímax e terminasse por ali. Claro que não queriam saber se o prostituto também tinha chegado ao ponto alto do prazer ou não.

Para surpresa de Sam, Dean deitou-se sobre ele e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço também, enquanto uma das suas mãos deslizou até ao pénis de Sam e o começou a massajar. Sam gemeu, desta vez um gemido verdadeiro e pouco depois, ejaculou também. Olhou para Dean, surpreendido. Conseguia contar pelos dedos das mãos as vezes que algo deste género tinha acontecido, em que um cliente se tinha preocupado em dar-lhe prazer para o fazer chegar ao clímax.

Claro que Sam já tivera de se exibir perante alguns clientes que o queriam ver chegar ao clímax, mas não o ajudavam a chegar lá. Agora tinha sido diferente. E aqueles olhos verdes que olhavam os seus eram tão diferentes da maioria. Dean saiu de cima de Sam e tirou uma caixa de toalhetes de debaixo de um dos bancos. Sam e Dean limparam-se e vestiram-se, passando de seguida para os bancos da frente do carro.

"Vou levar-te de volta ao teu bairro." disse Dean, olhando para o prostituto ao seu lado. "Estamos longe para voltares a pé."

Sam acenou afirmativamente e Dean arrancou, em direcção ao bairro da prostituição novamente. Sam suspirou baixinho e recostou-se mais no assento. Olhou para Dean com cautela, tentando que Dean não reparasse que ele o estava a olhar.

"_Ainda bem que me vai levar de volta. Seria realmente penoso ter de voltar a pé, estando agora longe. Desta vez… não posso queixar-me, porque tudo correu bem. Não esperava que assim fosse, mas realmente senti-me bem desta vez, para variar." pensou Sam._

Poucos minutos depois, Dean parou o carro novamente na rua onde estavam os prostitutos, mas desta vez do lado oposto da rua, para que nenhum se aproximasse. De seguida, tirou a carteira do bolso do casaco e passou o dinheiro a Sam, que olhou para as notas, contando-as e depois viu que o seu cliente lhe dera dinheiro a mais.

"Enganou-se. Deu-me dinheiro a mais." disse Sam, estendendo uma das notas a Dean.

"Dei porque quis." disse Dean. "Fica com ele."

Sam hesitou, mas acenou afirmativamente. Não podia negar que dinheiro nunca era demais e estava realmente a precisar dele. Olhou uma última vez para Dean e saiu do carro, afastando-se para o outro lado da rua. Ainda olhou para trás, pensando que gostaria de saber quem era aquele cliente.

"_Provavelmente nunca mais o verei, por isso, para que é que eu quereria saber?" perguntou-se Sam._

Por seu lado, Dean ficou parado no carro durante alguns segundos, vendo o prostituto voltar para junto dos outros, que aguardavam. Um carro surgiu e um dos prostitutos entrou no carro. Dean suspirou e arrancou, saindo daquela rua, enquanto continuava pensativo.

"_Porque estará um rapaz daqueles a prostituir-se?" perguntou-se Dean. "É bonito, tem bom corpo e poderia ter outro destino. Não compreendo realmente. Mas… foi óptimo. Das outras duas vezes, com os outros prostitutos, foi banal, mas desta vez foi diferente. Amanhã voltarei aqui e espero encontrar aquele prostituto de novo."_

Dean continuou a conduzir, voltando à parte da cidade que era normal, como lhe chamava, a parte iluminada, aquela parte da cidade livre de prostituição e drogas ou pelo menos assim pensava Dean. Alguns minutos depois, chegou a casa e decidiu ir dormir, pois no dia seguinte tinha coisas para resolver, como sempre.

**Bater de Dois Corações**

No dia seguinte, Dean levantou-se cedo para ir trabalhar. Tomou banho, fez a barba, vestiu o fato completo que costumava usar no trabalho na maioria das vezes, tomou o pequeno-almoço rapidamente e saiu. Entrou no carro pouco depois e partiu em direcção ao seu trabalho. Chegou ao edifício alguns minutos depois e estacionou o carro no lugar habitual. Pegou na sua pasta e avançou, entrando no edifício com oito andares. Todo o edifício pertencia às publicações Resmonder, que tinha várias revistas.

Dean entrou no edifício, acenou a alguns colegas e entrou no elevador, premindo o botão para o quinto andar, que se destinava ao seu território de trabalho. Dean era o director da revista Maxycool, uma revista masculina, que se focava em tudo o que os homens heterossexuais gostavam. Todas as semanas tinham as mais belas mulheres na capa e todo o tipo de conteúdos para interessar os homens e os cativar para o sexo oposto. Dean sorriu, abanando a cabeça, por causa ironia de, para ele, aquilo não ter muito significado.

Apesar de tudo e mesmo não estando muito virado para as mulheres quase nuas que apareciam nas capas da revista que dirigia, Dean era bastante competente no seu trabalho. Coordenava tudo na perfeição e tinha boas ideias. Conseguia estimular as pessoas que trabalhavam consigo e dava-lhes ânimo. A maioria das pessoas gostavam dele. As restantes detestavam-no e queriam-no fora dali para ficarem com o seu lugar, mas Dean não deixava. Tinha trabalhado demasiado para chegar onde chegara.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, Dean saiu e passou pela secretária da recepção, que estava vazia. Abanou a cabeça. Com certeza que Ruby Mattews, a recepcionista morena e faladora estaria nalgum lado a meter conversa com alguém. Passou pela sala principal, onde existiam várias secretárias com computadores e onde a maioria dos redactores trabalhava. Ao passar, acenou a algumas pessoas, que lhe deram os bons dias e uma ou outra fez um esgar ao vê-lo afastar-se, em direcção seu gabinete.

Dean, como director, tinha um gabinete só para si. Para lá chegar, tinha de passar antes por um gabinete mais pequeno, da sua secretária pessoal, Ava Wilson. Ao sair da sala principal e entrar directamente no pequeno gabinete de Ava, Dean viu a sua secretária pessoal a falar com a recepcionista Ruby. Ambos tinham cabelo castanho comprido e estavam a falar animadamente.

"Eu acho que seria um óptimo tema a abordar na próxima edição da revista." disse Ruby, abanando a cabeça. "Algum que nunca foi abordado aqui e penso que os homens gostariam de saber, nem que fosse só por curiosidade."

"Sim, mesmo que seja só por curiosidade. A maioria deles não se preocupava se nos dá prazer ou não. Apenas se querem satisfazer a eles próprios." disse Ava.

"Bom dia senhoras." disse Dean, aproximando-se.

Ruby e Ava pararam de falar e olharam para Dean, dando-lhe os bons dias. Ava era uma pessoa difícil de descrever, porque tinha certas variações de humor, mas era competente e bastante fiel a Dean, por isso Dean mantinha-a como sua secretária pessoal. Já Ruby era pior. Costumava saber a vida de toda a gente e espalhá-la por todos os cantos. Porém, quando estava realmente empenhada fazia bem o seu trabalho e conhecia bem os homens, pelo que por vezes dava óptimas ideias para a revista, mesmo sem lhas pedirem e Dean apreciava o seu esforço por ser útil com essas mesmas ideias.

"De que é que estavam a falar? Pareceu-me ouvir dizer algo sobre um tema a abordar na próxima edição da revista." disse Dean.

"Sim, é verdade. Estava a contar à Ava a ideia que tive." disse Ruby, encarando Dean. "Não sei se vai gostar da minha ideia, mas eu acho que seria importante abordar o tema."

"De que tema estamos a falar?"

"Prostituição." respondeu Ruby, abanando a cabeça. Dean levantou uma sobrancelha. "Espere, espere. Eu sei que é um tema esbatido e que já foi falado na revista, mas acho que podíamos abordar uma situação que faz parte desse tema. As prostitutas e o prazer."

Dean ficou pensativo e fez sinal a Ruby para prosseguir.

"Quando tive esta ideia, fui fazer umas pesquisas para confirmar certas situações, sabe? Há prostitutas que vendem o corpo por dinheiro, outras por prazer e outras por ambas as situações. Mas será que realmente têm prazer quando têm sexo com os homens? É que, sejamos sinceros, se um homem que nos conhece bem, por vezes não nos consegue fazer atingir um orgasmo, será que um estranho que surge ali para ter sexo se preocupa em proporcionar prazer à outra pessoa?"

Ava acenou em assentimento, compreendendo a ideia de Ruby. Achava que era um bom tema a abordar. Dean abanou a cabeça.

"Ok, Ruby, então tem a ideia de um artigo sobre o prazer na prostituição. Mas onde é que isso nos ia levar e como é que isso ia fazer vender a revista e ser um artigo de sucesso?" perguntou ele.

"Podíamos entrevistar prostitutas e saber o que eles têm para nos dizer. Quais são as suas opiniões no assunto. Como é que são as coisas no caso delas. Dar-lhe-ão os homens prazer ou não? E o que é que podem os homens fazer para lhes dar prazer." respondeu Ruby. "Director, tem de admitir que os homens adoram gabar-se dos dotes sexuais e acho que ficaram muito interessados em saber com o que é que as profissionais do sexo ficam excitadas. Podiam até usar esses conhecimentos para conquistar qualquer mulher ou satisfazer a esposa ou a namorada. O que acha?"

Dean ficou calado durante alguns segundos e abanou a cabeça em assentimento.

"Acho que foi uma ideia muito bem pensada. Dicas de como excitar uma mulher, mas não qualquer mulher. Isso vende. Muito bem, Ruby. Falarei dessa ideia na próxima reunião e encarregarei alguém de lhe dar seguimento." disse Dean. "Continue com o bom trabalho, Ruby. Mais algumas ideias e é promovida a redactora."

Dean avançou e entrou no seu gabinete, deixando Ruby e Ava para trás. Ruby estava bastante contente com a sua ideia e começou a falar incessantemente. Dean fechou a porta do gabinete, pousou a mala em cima de uma cadeira e foi até à janela, olhando para a rua e o movimento dos carros e das pessoas.

"_A ideia da Ruby é bastante interessante. Eu próprio nunca tinha pensado muito nisso. Das três vezes que agora recorri aos prostitutos, não me importei muito com o que eles estavam a sentir. Afinal, eu estava ali para me satisfazer e eles tinham de me satisfazer a mim e não eu a eles." pensou Dean. "Mas de qualquer maneira, penso que não fui totalmente egoísta. Fiz com que os três prostitutos com quem tive relações até agora chegassem ao clímax, pelo que deve contar para alguma coisa."_

Dean caminhou até à sua cadeira de executivo e sentou-se, continuando pensativo.

"_Agora fiquei realmente pensativo. Será que realmente as prostitutas e prostitutos sentem prazer ao ter sexo com as pessoas que lhes pagam? Não sei como é com os outros, mas deve haver gente muito bruta, que se quer satisfazer e quando está satisfeita é até capaz de deixar a outra pessoa ali à beira da estrada sem mais nem menos."_

Dean abriu a sua agenda e folheou-a, vendo que tinha duas reuniões para esse dia. Abanou a cabeça e voltou a fechar a agenda. Ava acabaria por vir ter com ele dentro de alguns minutos e trazer-lhe indicações de tudo o que estava marcado para aquele dia. Dean apontava apenas o mais importante.

"_Será que dei algum prazer àquele rapaz, ontem à noite?" perguntou-se Dean. "Espero que sim… ou também os homens podem ter orgasmos sem sentir qualquer praze? Talvez por causa da prostituição os seus corpos estejam já tão habituados que têm certas reacções, independentemente dos poucos ou muitos estímulos que tenham. Mas realmente espero ter-lhe proporcionado algum prazer, tal como ele me proporcionou a mim."_

O telefone tocou e Dean atendeu. Era Ava, para saber se lhe podia passar uma chamada. Dean acenou afirmativamente, falou alguns minutos ao telefone e pouco depois bateram à porta. Era Ava novamente, segurando alguns papéis.

"Com licença. Trago aqui uns papéis para assinar. E não se esqueça que tem uma reunião daqui a dez minutos. Depois da reunião, faço-lhe um relato do que tem marcado para o resto do dia."

Dean acenou afirmativamente, assinou os papéis e pediu a Ava para sair. Ela assim fez, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"_Nem sei o nome do rapaz, mas agora não consigo deixar de pensar nele. Vou voltar àquele bairro novamente hoje à noite e espero encontrá-lo outra vez. É com ele que quero estar novamente." pensou Dean. "E talvez… hoje eu tenha uma abordagem diferente. Se ontem ele não tiver sentido qualquer prazer, então hoje vou fazer com que sinta."_

Pouco depois, Dean levantou-se e foi para a reunião, para decidirem quais os conteúdos da próxima edição da revista. Dean expôs a ideia de Ruby, que foi bem aceite por todos e atribuiu o trabalho de campo a dois dos seus redactores, Jessica Moore e Chuck Shurley. Depois de todos os temas discutidos, a reunião terminou e Dean indicou a todos que poderiam voltar ao trabalho.

Castiel Brooks, o subdirector da revista aproximou-se de Dean, felicitando-o por mais uma boa reunião e mais bons temas a serem abordados na próxima edição da revista. Dean agradeceu também o elogio, mas não se deixou enganar. Castiel era a pessoa mais oportunista que conhecia e se Dean desse um passo em falso, Castiel não hesitaria e iria usar o que fosse para que Dean fosse despedido e ele pudesse ficar com o seu lugar.

"Continua com o bom trabalho, director Dean." disse Castiel, sorrindo falsamente.

"Irei continuar, com toda a certeza." disse Dean, afastando-se e regressando ao seu gabinete.

Castiel lançou-lhe um olhar gelado quando Dean virou costas.

"_Dean Winchester, tens algum podre, com certeza. Eu estou atento e quando descobrir algo que te possa pôr daqui para fora, irei usá-lo. Vou acabar contigo e com a tua carreira. Devia ter sido eu a ser promovido a director, mas não, passei apenas a subdirector e tu ganhaste o melhor cargo. Mas não ficarás com ele por muito mais tempo."_

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Quando a noite se abateu na cidade, Dean saiu do edifício da Resmonder, entrou no carro e seguiu para sua casa. Ao chegar lá, acabou por fazer uns ovos mexidos e comê-los com pão. Estava cansado e não lhe apetecia cozinhar mais nada. Apesar de tudo, mesmo cansado, não ia mudar de ideias sobre o que tinha decidido.

"_Vou até ao bairro novamente. Quero encontrá-lo outra vez." pensou Dean, pegando nas chaves de casa para sair. "Espero que hoje seja tão bom como ontem. Gastei algum dinheiro, é verdade, e vou gastar novamente, mas não importa."_

Ao sair de casa e entrar no carro, Dean não tinha a noção de que com a noite do dia anterior a sua vida tinha mudado e nesta noite, iria mudar ainda mais, pois os sentimentos por vezes são incontroláveis e quando duas realidades distintas se juntam, tudo pode acontecer. Dean e Sam acabariam por descobrir isso mesmo.

**E assim, termina o primeiro capítulo da história. No próximo, a história continua.**


	2. Olhos Verdes

**Capítulo 2: Olhos Verdes**

Sam Jones tremeu levemente de frio. Devia ter trazido algo mais quente para vestir, mas além de não ter muita roupa, se trouxesse algo mais quente, seria um casaco que ocultaria por completo o seu tronco e dessa maneira os clientes não o poderiam apreciar devidamente, pelo que teria muito menos hipóteses de ser escolhido e de conseguir ganhar dinheiro nessa noite. A concorrência era feroz. Olhando à sua volta, Sam conseguia ver pelo menos mais uma dúzia de prostitutos, todos à espera de uma oportunidade para ganharem dinheiro.

Algumas pessoas poderiam perguntar porque é que estavam todos ali à espera e não espalhados por outras ruas. A resposta era fácil de entender para qualquer pessoa. Estavam todos juntos por segurança. Em outros tempos, alguns prostitutos tinham tentado ficar sozinhos nalguma rua, à espera de clientes. Mas a maioria dos prostitutos tinha acabado mal. Esfaqueados, roubados ou abusados por grupos de homens que vinham em carros e os puxavam para lá.

Assim, todos juntos, podiam ver quem ali parava o carro. Podiam avaliar a pessoa, ver se estava sozinha e não estavam sujeitos a tantos perigos. Claro que, tal como era perigoso para um cliente estar a sós com um prostituto num local isolado, o mesmo se aplicava ao prostituto em relação ao cliente, já que nem todos os clientes eram iguais e alguns tinham taras esquisitas ou podiam ser maníacos homicidas. Nunca se sabia.

Um carro parou perto do passeio e Sam e os outros prostitutos aproximaram-se. O homem dentro do carro escolheu um deles, que entrou no carro. Os outros, incluindo Sam, recuaram novamente para as suas posições iniciais e voltaram a aguardar. Sam sabia que, apesar da vida que levavam, alguns prostitutos tinham amizades sinceras uns com os outros, mas não era o caso de Sam. Mal falava com os outros e na verdade não o queria fazer de todo.

Quase todos os que ali estavam se prostituíam todos os dias, o que não era o caso de Sam. Não se considerava igual a eles. Alguns eram viciados em sexo, que se prostituíam apenas para se satisfazerem sexualmente. Outros aceitavam mais clientes por noite do que Sam poderia sequer pensar em aceitar. Não sabia como conseguiam satisfazer tantos homens e algumas mulheres também e ainda assim estarem dispostos a mais. Para esses, era o dinheiro que falava mais alto. Quanto mais, melhor.

Nesse momento, Gordon Walker passou por Sam e ele olhou-o, mas não disse nada. Gordon era um dos chulos do bairro. Supostamente, a sua função era garantir que não haveria confusão entre os prostitutos e defendê-los caso fosse necessário. Teria de os proteger. Na prática, Sam sabia que não era assim. Se algo realmente grave acontecesse, duvidava que Gordon fizesse alguma coisa para ajudar qualquer um deles. Contudo, quem não tinha um chulo não poderia prostituir-se.

Sam não percebia qual era a ideia de haver essa estúpida regra, mas sabia que tentara prostituir-se sem ter um chulo e que quase fora espancado. Gordon tinha aparecido, não para o ajudar, mas para se oferecer para seu chulo, indicando que se Sam aceitasse, seria um dos prostitutos do bairro e assim não teria problema com os outros. Sem outra alternativa, Sam aceitara. Era verdade que a partir daí já não houvera confusão com os outros, mas se no futuro isso acontecesse, estaria por sua conta e risco.

"_Estou cheio de frio e não aparecem mais clientes. Nesta noite, talvez prefiram estar em casa do que vir para a rua apanhar frio. Bom, a nossa função é aquecer-lhes o corpo, por assim dizer." pensou Sam, suspirando de seguida. "Mais hoje e amanhã e poderia passar alguns dias sem ter de vender o meu corpo. Terei o dinheiro suficiente para me aguentar uns dias. Devia estar agora a estudar para o teste que vou ter, mas não tenho alternativa."_

Oriundo de uma família modesta, Sam fora criado no campo e não na cidade. Aos sete anos fora à escola pela primeira vez e estudara até aos treze anos. Porém, a situação da sua família era complicada e tivera de sair da escola para ajudar o pai no trabalho no campo. Crescera e mesmo depois de sair de casa dos pais, tivera de continuar a trabalhar para se sustentar. Inscrevera-se novamente na escola. Estudava e trabalhava, mas a fábrica onde trabalhava fora à falência.

E depois disso, o dinheiro começara a escassear. Tentara arranjar outros trabalhos, mas sem grandes habilitações eram bastante difícil. Acabara por ser render à situação da prostituição, para se sustentar e para continuar a estudar. Sam queria ter estudos e formar-se. Queria aprender. Sempre gostara de aprender, de ler e sobretudo de desenhar e pintar. Na escola, quando era mais novo, diziam-lhe que desenhava bem. Agora em adulto, nas aulas de desenho tinha sempre a nota máxima.

"_Tenho de continuar a prostituir-me até conseguir terminar os estudos e conseguir encontrar um emprego decente. Se conseguisse encontrar um emprego agora, seria óptimo, mas é muito complicado. Ainda me faltam estudos para ter os requisitos mínimos, como lhes chamam, para um emprego base. Mas não vou desistir." pensou Sam. "E talvez, apenas talvez, um dia consiga ser um pintor famoso. É esse o meu sonho, ter estudos e pintar. Mesmo que não seja famoso, que continue a pintar. Mas as telas são caras e as tintas também…"_

Sam despertou dos seus pensamentos ao ver mais um carro parar perto do passeio e deu alguns passos em frente, pondo-se, juntamente com outros, à frente do vidro do pendura, que se abriu. O homem dentro do carro estudou os prostitutos e Sam lembrou-se do homem. Já tivera relações com ele e o homem fora bruto. Tinha deixado uma grande nódoa negra no braço. Recuou e o homem escolheu um dos outros prostitutos, que entrou no carro.

Voltando ao seu lugar, Sam desejou ter nascido numa família com posses. Desejou ter podido estudar, formar-se e depois trabalhar, sem nunca ter de enveredar por este mundo obscuro do sexo. Gordon Walker aproximou-se de Sam e tocou-lhe no braço. Sam encarou-o.

"Porque é que te afastaste daquele cliente?" perguntou Gordon, num tom pouco amistoso. "Podia ter-te escolhido a ti."

"Já estive com ele e é má peça. Magoou-me e não tem respeito por nenhum prostituto. Não queria estar com ele novamente." respondeu Sam.

"Estás aqui para servir o cliente e não para o julgares. Podem fazer-te o que quiserem e dizer-te o que quiserem, se te pagarem."

Sam cerrou os punhos, furioso. Detestava Gordon. Primeiro, fora obrigado a aceitá-lo como chulo, pois Gordon era tão mau como qualquer outro chulo, portanto era indiferente quem escolhia, mas além disso, os chulos ainda ficavam com uma parte do dinheiro que os prostitutos ganhavam. Sam detestava isso, mas se se revoltasse, não poderia mais prostituir-se e perderia de vez todo o dinheiro que ganhava. Claro que, quando por alguma razão recebia mais dinheiro do que o normal, como tinha acontecido com o cliente dos olhos verdes da noite anterior, Sam guardava o extra para si e Gordon não chegava a saber.

"Espero que não voltes a afastar-te assim de nenhum cliente, a não ser que queiras problemas para o teu lado." disse Gordon, em tom de ameaça, afastando-se.

Sam ficou ainda mais aborrecido que antes. Detestava ameaças, mas sabia que realmente se voltasse a fazer o que tinha feito, haveria problemas. Não com os outros prostitutos, pois eles ficavam satisfeitos se tivessem menos uma pessoa a competir por um potencial cliente, mas sim com Gordon. E Gordon, apesar de tudo, era influente entre os outros chulos. Se se metesse em sarilhos, seria expulso dali e nenhum dos outros chulos o aceitaria.

Pouco depois, um outro carro parou perto do passeio e Sam aproximou-se novamente do vidro da frente do carro, juntamente com os restantes prostitutos. Quando o vidro baixou, Sam susteve a respiração ao ver que se tratava de um dos clientes com quem tinha estado no dia anterior. O cliente dos deslumbrantes olhos verdes. Dentro do carro, Dean olhou para os rostos e reconheceu o prostituto com quem estivera na noite anterior. Sem saber porquê, a sua pulsação acelerou.

Fez sinal a Sam para se aproximar. Sam aproximou-se do vidro e disse a Dean o mesmo preço que tinha dito na noite anterior. Ele acenou afirmativamente e Sam entrou no carro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Pouco depois, o carro arrancou e Dean conduziu novamente para o mesmo local onde tinha parado na noite do dia anterior. Enquanto se dirigiam para lá, Sam olhou para o seu cliente, ficando aliviado por ter sido escolhido e ir fazer algum dinheiro, além de que sabia com o que podia contar com aquele cliente.

"_Sei, pelo menos, que não é bruto como muitos outros. E ontem deu-me dinheiro a mais e tudo." pensou Sam. "E tem uns olhos… porque é que estou a pensar nisso agora? Que estupidez. É apenas mais um cliente e é só isso."_

Nessa noite Sam trazia vestida uma t-shirt preta e justa, para, como sempre, lhe realçar os abdominais e músculos. A vida do campo, apesar de difícil, tinha-lhe moldado o seu corpo num corpo forte e atraente e Sam dava graças por isso, caso contrário estaria perdido e nem à prostituição poderia recorrer, pois ninguém iria ter relações com ele se não fosse atraente. Trazia vestidas novamente umas calças de ganga e novamente um colete, desta vez um colete verde-escuro, mas mais fino do que o que usara no dia anterior.

Lançando um olhar discreto ao seu cliente, Sam verificou que ele trazia vestidas umas calças escuras e um casaco escuro também. Tinha também uma camisola azul escura e um relógio de pulso preto, que parecia caro. Antes de ir para o bairro, Dean tinha mudado de roupa em casa, deixando o fato completo para trás.

"_Definitivamente, tem dinheiro." pensou Sam. "Tem boa roupa, um bom carro, um bom relógio… e eu estou com inveja. Quem me dera ter todas estas facilidades e não ter de me prostituir. Mas parece que nem todos merecem ter sorte. Não devo ter pena de mim, porque isso não ajuda em nada. Vou fazer o que tenho a fazer com ele e depois passo ao próximo cliente."_

Quando chegaram finalmente ao local onde tinham estado no dia anterior, Dean parou o carro e trocou um olhar com Sam. Como tinham feito no dia anterior, passaram ambos para o banco de trás e Dean trancou a porta do carro. Desta vez, Sam avançou de imediato. Queria acabar depressa com aquilo. Estava a incomodá-lo estar junto daquele cliente e desta vez não queria demorar-se mais tempo para poder ganhar mais dinheiro. Despiu o casaco de Dean e de seguida a camisola dele, começando a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Dean gemeu levemente, enquanto Sam deixava de lhe beijar o pescoço e lhe lambia o peito, passando de seguida para os mamilos. Dean voltou a gemer e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Quando os voltou a abrir, Sam estava a começar a desapertar-lhe as calças. Nesse momento, Dean decidiu seguir com a ideia original que tinha para aquela noite. Puxou Sam mais para si, levantando-lhe a cabeça até estarem ao mesmo nível e aproximou os seus lábios dos lábios do prostituto. Sam recuou.

"Ei! Os beijos na boca não estão incluídos no preço." disse Sam, quebrando o clima de sensualidade que se fizera sentir nos segundos anteriores.

"Eu pago o que for preciso." disse Dean.

Sam hesitou. Já tivera experiências anteriores em que alguns dos seus clientes o tinham tentado beijar. Em quase todas as situações, tinha sido horroroso. Homens meio desdentados a beijarem-no, homens feios e repulsivos e alguns com muito mau hábito. Não, não tinham sido experiências muito agradáveis. Porém, olhando para aquele cliente à sua frente, com aqueles olhos verdes, acenou afirmativamente. Esperava que não fosse assim tão mau e, mais que tudo, iria cobrar um extra e precisava mesmo do dinheiro.

Depois de Sam acenar em assentimento, voltou a aproximar a sua cara da cara do seu cliente. Dean avançou, colocou um dos seus braços por detrás do pescoço de Sam e de seguida beijou o prostituto. Sam deixou a língua do outro entrar na sua boca e explorar. A principio o beijo foi cuidadoso e depois tornou-se bastante mais intenso, numa batalha de línguas. Sam apressou-se a corresponder ao beijo. Afinal, era para isso que o outro lhe estava a pagar. E Sam percebeu que pelo menos com este cliente, estava enganado. O cliente beijava muito bem e não tinha nenhum mau hálito ou qualquer falta de dentes que pudessem tornar a experiência desagradável.

Quando Dean quebrou o beijo, apressou-se a tirar o colete a Sam e de seguida despiu-lhe a t-shirt. Quando Sam já se preparava para voltar ao seu objectivo anterior, de desapertar as calças do seu cliente, Dean empurrou-o suavemente, fazendo-o deitar-se por completo no banco do carro. Para surpresa de Sam, logo de seguida o seu cliente debruçou-se sobre ele e começou a beijar-lhe o peito. Sam soltou um gemido involuntário.

De todas as vezes em que se prostituíra, nunca tinha acontecido isto. Nunca nenhum dos seus clientes lhe tentara proporcionar deliberadamente algum tipo de prazer. Sam gemeu novamente quando Dean passou a língua por um dos seus mamilos e o mordiscou. Dean ergueu um pouco o olhar e sorriu ligeiramente, continuando de seguida com os seus afazeres. Estava a conseguir dar prazer ao prostituto, tal como quisera fazer.

Sam fechou os olhos, enquanto várias sensações passavam pelo seu corpo. Pensava que estava agora tão automatizado que nem sentiria certas coisas, mas estava enganado. Quando era ele a fazer isto aos seus clientes, não sentia nada. Era trabalho. Mas desta vez era um cliente que o estava a excitar a ele e Sam sentia tudo. Queria realmente sentir. Alguém estava a fazê-lo sentir-se bem.

Contudo, forçou-se a abrir os olhos. Tinha de parar o cliente agora. Não sabia que intenções teria e onde isto o poderia levar. Ergueu-se um pouco e Dean parou de brincar com os mamilos do prostituto, olhando-o. Sam engoliu em seco, ao ver aqueles olhos verdes pousados em si. Aqueles olhos verdes, agora parecendo flamejantes e cheios de desejo e excitação.

"O que é que está a fazer?" perguntou Sam, desconfiado. "Quais são as suas intenções ao fazer isto?"

Dean encarou o prostituto olhos nos olhos.

"Parece-me justo que sintamos os dois prazer." respondeu Dean, numa voz um pouco rouca.

"Eu estou a ser pago para lhe dar prazer a si e não para que me dê prazer de volta."

"Mas e se eu o quiser fazer?" perguntou Dean. "Estou no meu direito, não é verdade? Pago-lhe o tempo que utilizar, por isso não se preocupe."

Dean aproximou-se mais de Sam e beijou-o novamente. O prostituto ainda estava em choque. Nunca tivera um comportamento daqueles da parte de nenhum dos seus clientes. Correspondeu ao beijo novamente e ficou agradavelmente surpreendido por estar a ser ainda melhor que o anterior. Sem pensar, colocou os dois braços à volta do pescoço do seu cliente e aprofundou o beijo. Ficaram a beijar-se durante alguns segundos, até terem de se separar para respirar. Sam apressou-se a tirar os braços do pescoço do seu cliente. Dean aproximou a sua boca de orelha de Sam.

"Espero que isto esteja realmente a dar-te algum prazer. É esse o meu objectivo." disse Dean. "Responde-me com sinceridade. Sentiste algum prazer?"

"Sim, senti." respondeu Sam, de imediato.

Depois calou-se subitamente. Devia, apesar de tudo, manter uma certa distância do cliente. Deveria excitá-lo, dar-lhe prazer e satisfazê-lo fisicamente, mas não lhe dar confiança para além da parte física. Contudo, tinha apenas dito a verdade. Por seu lado, Dean olhou para o prostituto, tentando perceber se ele estava a dizer a verdade ou não e Sam devolveu-lhe o olhar. Parecendo satisfeito, Dean voltou a falar.

"Qual é o ponto do teu corpo que te dá mais prazer?" perguntou Dean.

Sam hesitou. Devia parar por ali. A situação estava a fugir totalmente ao seu controlo. Por esta altura, deveria já ter feito sexo oral ao seu cliente e já estar quase despachado de tudo, porém encontrava-se numa situação que nunca lhe acontecera. Enquanto a sua mente lhe dizia para tentar arranjar maneira de se livrar do cliente, o seu corpo parecia ter ideias diferentes. Dean passou uma das mãos pelo pescoço de Sam e ele não conseguiu conter-se mais.

"O pescoço." respondeu ele.

"O pescoço? Muito bem…"

A boca de Dean avançou para o pescoço de Sam, como se Dean fosse um vampiro preste a saciar a sede. Lambeu-lhe o pescoço, beijo-o, mordiscou-o e Sam não conseguiu conter-se, gemendo. Era de facto a parte do corpo que, quando estimulada, lhe proporcionava mais prazer. Enquanto beijava o pescoço de Sam, Dean começou a desapertar-lhe as calças. Sam fechara os olhos novamente, esquecendo-se de onde estava ou com quem estava por alguns segundos.

Sam abriu novamente os olhos quando Dean lhe tirou as calças e colocou uma das mãos dentro dos seus boxers, acariciando-lhe o pénis. Dean parou de lhe mordiscar o pescoço, beijando novamente a boca do prostituto, antes de se baixar mais e começar a estimular o órgão sexual do prostituto. Sam gemeu novamente, voltando a fechar os olhos. Tudo à sua volta parecia desvanecer-se, tendo apenas consciência do prazer que recebia. Quando o prostituto estava próximo do clímax, Dean parou de o estimular oralmente.

Sam abriu lentamente os olhos, vendo Dean tirar um preservativo de dentro do casaco. Os passos seguintes eram os mesmos do dia anterior. Dean humedeceu os dedos e introduziu um deles dentro do rabo do prostituto, com cuidado para não o magoar. Quando Sam estava finalmente pronto, Dean puxou-o mais para si e penetrou-o. Desta vez, o sexo foi mais intenso. Depois de alguns segundos de penetração, Dean fez o prostituto mudar de posição. Sam subiu para o colo de Dean, continuando a ser penetrado e colocando as pernas à volta da cintura de Dean, mas agora estando os dois frente a frente.

Sam gemeu novamente quando Dean lhe começou a passar as mãos pelo peito e a beijar um dos mamilos. Há muito tempo que Sam não se sentia assim. Desta vez estava realmente a sentir prazer. Não estava a fingir nada. Quando Sam e Dean chegaram ao clímax, Dean parou de penetrar o prostituto e ficaram os dois, ofegantes, olhando um para o outro. Sam baixou um pouco a cabeça e Dean beijou-o novamente. Pouco depois, limparam-se com os toalhetes que Dean tinha no carro e voltaram ao banco da frente. Dean arrancou com o carro, indo de volta ao bairro da prostituição.

Sam suspirou, olhando para Dean, desta vez sem ser discretamente. Aquele cliente era bastante diferente dos que costumava encontrar. Tinha-o tratado bem, tinha-lhe dado mais dinheiro no dia anterior e agora proporcionara-lhe realmente prazer, como nenhum dos outros clientes tinha feito ou pelo menos, não intencionalmente e nunca fora tão avassalador como desta vez.

A viagem de volta ao bairro foi feita em silêncio, apesar dos dois ocupantes do carro estarem ambos pensativos. Quando chegaram à rua onde estavam os outros prostitutos, tal como fizera no dia anterior, Dean parou do outro lado da estrada e pagou a Sam. Novamente, era dinheiro a mais, mas desta vez Sam não disse nada, pois Dean lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia para ficar com o dinheiro. Quando se preparava para sair do carro, Sam hesitou e olhou para Dean.

"Obrigado. Eu nunca… esqueça. Adeus." disse Sam, abrindo a porta do carro.

"Espera. Diz-me, realmente valeu a pena o meu esforço para te tentar proporcionar prazer?" perguntou Dean.

Sam não respondeu com palavras, mas acenou afirmativamente. Subitamente, sentia-se bastante envergonhado olhando para aqueles olhos verdes que o observavam. Dean sorriu ligeiramente.

"Uma última coisa, se não for pedir muito." disse Dean. "Como te chamas?"

"Eu chamo-me Sam. Adeus."

Sam saiu do carro e fechou a porta, correndo para o outro lado da estrada, desta vez sem olhar para trás. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente. Não devia dizer o seu nome a nenhum dos clientes, muito menos o nome verdadeiro e não lhes devia dar tanta confiança, porém, com aquele cliente tudo tinha sido diferente, pelo que não soubera como reagir. Segundos depois, o carro de Dean arrancou e desapareceu ao virar para outra rua. Sam suspirou novamente.

"_Quem será aquele homem? Gostaria de saber, mas nunca lhe perguntaria." pensou Sam. "Mas gostaria de saber quem é. Porque é que alguém como ele recorre a prostitutos? Não compreendo. Tem dinheiro, dá prazer à outra pessoa… quem me dera poder encontrar alguém assim. Mas alguém do meu nível e não alguém que tenha mais posses que eu e me veja apenas como uma mercadoria do sexo."_

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Quando Sam chegou ao seu apartamento, já era bastante tarde ou, visto de outra perspectiva, era bastante cedo, pois chegara a casa nas primeiras horas da madrugada, como era costume quando tinha de se prostituir. Ficou surpreendido por chegar ao apartamento e verificar que as luzes estavam acesas. O apartamento era pequeno, com uma sala e cozinha juntas, uma casa de banho, uma pequena dispensa e dois quartos, também eles bastante pequenos. Sam partilhava o apartamento com Meg Masters, para poderem dividir as despesas.

Sam fechou a porta e viu que Meg estava sentada no sofá velho que tinham na sala. Estava concentrada a ler uma revista, vestindo uma camisa de noite azul e mal tinha reparado que Sam tinha entrado pela porta até ele se sentar ao seu lado no sofá. Meg também pertencera ao mundo da prostituição durante algum tempo, até conseguir um emprego numa loja de roupa. Agora estava mais feliz e mais descontraída. Anteriormente usara o cabelo loiro comprido, pois atraía mais os homens, mas agora tinha-o cortado mais curto. Apesar de tudo, o ordenado de Meg não era muito alto, pelo que ainda não conseguira mudar-se para um apartamento melhor. Como já viviam no mesmo apartamento há algum tempo, Meg e Sam tinham-se tornado bons amigos.

"Já voltaste? O tempo passou a correr. Nem dei por isso." disse Meg, abanando a cabeça e pousando a revista no colo.

"Esperava que já estivesses a dormir a esta hora. Tens de ir trabalhar amanhã, não é verdade?" perguntou Sam.

"Sim, é verdade. Eu deitei-me, mas não consegui dormir, por isso levantei-me, vi um pouco de televisão e agora estava entretida a ler esta revista." respondeu Meg. "Mas como é que te correu a noite?"

"Correu melhor do que esperava." respondeu Sam, tirando um maço de notas do bolso. "Consegui fazer um bom dinheiro, apesar do Gordon ter ficado com uma parte, como sempre. Mas um dos clientes deu-me dinheiro a mais e fiquei com ele sem o Gordon saber."

"Fizeste bem. Os chulos já não fazem nada para ajudar e mesmo assim continuam a querer que lhes seja paga uma parte dos lucros." disse Meg, abanando a cabeça. "Estás cansado, com certeza. É melhor ires deitar-te, que eu vou fazer o mesmo, a ver se consigo dormir agora. Amanhã tens aulas cedo."

"Sim. Felizmente é a última semana de aulas, por isso mesmo que esteja cansado, depois vou ter algum tempo para descansar de dia." disse Sam. "Mais uns dias e vou conseguir completar mais um ano da minha formação."

"Fico contente, Sam." disse Meg, sorrindo-lhe. "Estás a conseguir estudar, como querias, apesar de teres de te prostituir. Mas as coisas vão melhorar, tenho a certeza. Hás-de escapar a essa vida, tal como eu."

Sam acenou afirmativamente. Sentia-se realmente cansado. Depois do cliente dos olhos verdes, tinha tido relações com outros clientes, mais brutos e muito menos interessantes. Aquele momento, com aquele cliente de olhos verdes, tinha sido diferente e Sam não o conseguia esquecer. Hesitou, olhando para Meg. Deveria contar-lhe? Estava confuso, mas afinal Meg era a única com quem podia desabafar sobre estes assuntos.

"Meg, hoje aconteceu algo estranho." disse Sam.

"Estranho? O que queres dizer com isso, Sam?"

Sam contou-lhe sobre o cliente de olhos verdes, com quem tinha estado na noite do dia anterior e nessa noite também. Contou-lhe como tinha sido tratado e tudo o que acontecera. Meg ouviu com atenção, acenando com a cabeça em concordância à medida que ouvia o amigo relatar tudo. Quando Sam terminou, permaneceram os dois calados durante alguns segundos.

"Vou dizer-te que é realmente raro algo desse género acontecer." disse Meg. "Mas sabes, aconteceu comigo também."

"A sério?"

"Sim. Um cliente meu, da época em que ainda me prostituía, também teve uma atitude semelhante a esse teu cliente. Oh, deu-me prazer e vinha ter comigo todas as noites."

"E então?" perguntou Sam. "Continuou só a ser um cliente regular?"

"Não, nem por isso. Disse que se tinha apaixonado por mim. E sabes, também comecei a pensar nele de maneira diferente, mas entretanto ele deixou de aparecer. Vi-o novamente alguns meses depois, quando voltou a vir ter comigo à rua onde eu trabalhava. Disse-me que não me esquecera, mas estivera a passar uma fase difícil no casamento e voltara para a mulher." explicou Meg, encolhendo os ombros. "E ficou por aqui. Mas pergunto-me o que teria acontecido se as coisas fossem diferentes. Se ele não tivesse voltado para a mulher. Será que agora eu teria uma vida diferente? Com ele?"

"Estou a perceber, mas neste caso, não me parece que seja a mesma situação. Não me parece que aquele cliente seja casado."

"As aparência iludem, Sam. Se bem que se ele se envolveu contigo, espero mesmo que não seja casado. Já é complicado para uma mulher saber que o marido a trai com prostitutas, por exemplo, mas com prostitutos parece-me ainda pior e mais devastador." disse Meg. "Quem sabe esse teu novo cliente de olhos verdes não acaba por se apaixonar por ti também."

"Isso é um disparate. Com toda a certeza, com o carro que tem, as roupas e sendo bonito como é, de certeza que se quisesse alguém, encontraria a pessoa certa no meio em que vive e não num bairro onde reina a prostituição e com um prostituto." disse Sam.

Meg riu-se e Sam não percebeu a que é que ela achara graça.

"Parece-me que se não for ele a estar interessado em ti, talvez sejas tu a estar interessado nele. Com dinheiro e bonito, como tu próprio disseste, parece-me que seria um bom partido." disse Meg.

"Sim, se eu fosse uma pessoa completamente diferente, com uma vida oposta à minha, talvez algum dia tivesse a sorte de poder sequer pensar em namorar com alguém como aquele cliente." disse Sam. "Meg, talvez seja melhor eu tentar afastar-se se ele voltar a aparecer novamente."

"Não, Sam. Isso não é boa ideia. Primeiro, o teu chulo iria ficar zangado se tu te afastasses ou recusasses algum cliente. Depois, tu precisas do dinheiro e não te podes dar ao luxo de escolheres os clientes que queres. Eles é que te escolhem a ti. Além de que, este cliente em particular tratou-te bem, quis que te sentisses bem e ainda te deu dinheiro a mais. Não te parece que serias burro se o tentasses afastar? Parece-me que todos os clientes deviam ser como este. Assim é que estarias bem. Além de que nem sabes se o voltarás a ver."

Sam ficou pensativo durante alguns segundos e depois acenou afirmativamente. Era verdade que não sabia se voltaria a ver aquele cliente. Porque é que haveria de estar preocupado? Porém, sem saber porquê, ao pensar que poderia não o voltar a ver, Sam sentiu-se um pouco angustiado.

"_Devo esquecer o que aconteceu. Foi uma vez sem exemplo e além disso, não é como se eu não tivesse já feito sexo com pessoas que me deram prazer. Nem devia ter sido nada de especial, uma vez que o sexo faz parte da minha vida." pensou Sam. "Mas foi diferente… senti-me diferente, não só pelo prazer, mas por tudo… senti-me como não me sentia há bastante tempo. E aqueles olhos verdes…"_

Meg tocou no ombro de Sam, despertando-o dos seus pensamentos.

"Acho que está realmente na hora de irmos dormir." disse Meg, levantando-se e pousou a revista que estivera a ler em cima do sofá. "Dorme bem, Sam."

"Tu também."

Sam viu Meg entrar no seu quarto e fechar a porta. Ficou algum tempo sentado no sofá, pensativo. Depois, levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. Não era mais do que um espaço com uma cama, um armário para roupa e uma escrivaninha, onde guardava os seus livros e materiais escolares. Despiu o colete e as calças de ganga, vestindo umas calças cinzentas de fato treino. De seguida foi à casa de banho e depois de fazer as suas necessidades, regressou ao quarto e deitou-se.

Virou-se na cama uma e outra vez. Sentia o corpo cansado, mas a sua mente parecia não querer desligar, o que fazia com que não conseguisse adormecer. Tentou esvaziar a mente de qualquer tipo de pensamentos, mas mesmo de olhos fechados, conseguia ver uma imagem na sua mente. Via nitidamente aqueles olhos verdes, como se estivesse a olhar para eles directamente. Sam voltou-se novamente na cama e, não conseguindo tirar aqueles olhos do pensamento, acabou por abrir os seus olhos e sentar-se na cama.

"_O que é que se passa comigo agora? Parece uma estupidez, mas não consigo esquecer o que aconteceu hoje e aqueles olhos. Não compreendo. Não é como se eu me tivesse envolvido com alguém pela primeira vez, não é como se eu nunca tivesse sentido prazer no sexo, nem tenho qualquer tipo de sentimento por aquele cliente. Nem o conheço, nem sei o seu nome." pensou Sam, suspirando. "E no entanto, mexeu comigo. Ok, tenho de me tentar abstrair e dormir, senão amanhã não vou conseguir concentrar-me nas aulas."_

Sam deitou-se novamente e, depois de mais algumas voltas na cama, continuou a não conseguir tirar aqueles olhos verdes do pensamento. Acabou por se concentrar neles, em vez de os tentar afastar. Pensando naqueles olhos, sentia-se bem. Por alguma razão, sentia que podia confiar naqueles olhos. E, depois de alguns minutos, adormeceu.

**Continua no próximo capítulo…**


	3. História de Vida

**Capítulo 3: História de Vida**

Passava pouco das nove da manhã quando Dean saiu do elevador do quinto andar do edifício Resmonder. Passou rapidamente pela recepção, onde Ruby estava agarrada ao telefone, a falar animadamente. Dean pensou se ela estaria a atender algum cliente ou apenas a falar com alguma amiga, mas também não parou para confirmar. Dirigiu-se ao seu gabinete, deu os bons dias a Ava e entrou no gabinete, pousando a sua pasta em cima da mesa. Estava particularmente calmo e relaxado nessa manhã.

"_Talvez esteja a ficar maluco. Porque é que tomei aquela atitude ontem? Não tinha realmente necessidade de recorrer novamente a um prostituto, tendo ficado satisfeito no dia anterior. E muito menos necessitava de o beijar ou de lhe dar prazer." pensou Dean, sentando-se na sua cadeira. "Mas foi realmente bom, não posso negar. Nem o Sam pôde negar. Ok, agora até já penso nele com um nome associado. Devo realmente estar a ficar maluco. Porquê aquele interesse súbito por ele?"_

Dean ficou pensativo durante alguns segundos, até que Ava bateu levemente à porta e entrou no gabinete, trazendo documentos para assinar e fazendo um relato das coisas mais importantes que Dean tinha de fazer nesse dia e de uma reunião que estava marcada. Depois de Dean ter ouvido tudo e assinado os documentos, Ava preparou-se para sair do gabinete.

"A fotógrafa Pamela ligou há pouco e disse que passava por aqui daqui a pouco para falarem da nova sessão fotográfica." anunciou Ava.

"Ah, sim. Quando ela chegar, pode mandá-la entrar de imediato. Temos realmente de acertar pormenores sobre a sessão fotográfica."

Ava acenou afirmativamente e saiu do gabinete, fechando a porta atrás de si. Dean começou a aceder aos seus e-mails no portátil, começando a pensar também na nova sessão fotográfica que tinha de discutir. Pamela Barnes era uma fotógrafa dos muitos que faziam parte da revista e Dean sentia uma grande empatia por ela. Pamela era directa, mas sempre sabendo o que dizia, mesmo que não fosse o que as outras pessoas gostariam de ouvir. Além disso, tinha um lado místico que Dean achava invulgar e ao mesmo tempo interessante.

Depois de alguns minutos a abrir e-mails, eliminando os que não lhe interessavam e respondendo aos mais urgentes, Dean ouviu baterem à porta do gabinete e mandou entrar. Pamela entrou, sorrindo, com uma máquina fotográfica pendurada ao peito, como sempre. Nesse dia trajava roupas em tons de roxo. Aproximou-se da secretária de Dean e sentou-se no lado oposto ao que Dean estava sentado, sorrindo-lhe.

"Bom dia, Pamela." disse Dean.

"Olá, Dean. Estou cheia de ideias inovadoras para esta sessão fotográfica. De certeza que se conseguir captar a essência das modelos, a sessão será um sucesso e os leitores da revista acharão isso mesmo." disse Pamela, franzindo o sobrolho de seguida. "Hum, hoje estás com uma aura diferente."

"Pamela, vamos começar novamente com a conversa das auras?" perguntou Dean, ligeiramente aborrecido.

Apesar de achar interessante o lado místico de Pamela, Dean não gostava quando ela se punha a analisá-lo, principalmente com a situação da sua aura. Pamela costumava dizer-lhe muitas coisas sobre a sua aura e por vezes Dean ficava realmente assustado pela precisão do que Pamela dizia. Conseguia sentir as ondulações nas emoções de Dean e de certo modo ele via isso como uma intromissão indesejada pela parte da fotógrafa. Sendo directa, Pamela também o tratava pelo primeiro nome e com familiaridade, apesar da maioria das pessoas chamar director a Dean e não o tratar pelo nome próprio.

"Não vale a pena aborreceres-te, Dean." disse Pamela, sorrindo. "Posso dizer-te que a tua aura hoje está laranja. De um laranja esplendoroso."

"E o que é que isso quer dizer?"

"Quer dizer que iniciaste uma busca na tua vida. Uma busca por algo além de ti próprio. E não me refiro a algo a ver com trabalho e sim com pessoas. Talvez apenas em busca de uma única pessoa." disse Pamela, abanando a cabeça. "Conheceste alguém especial, Dean?"

"Alguém especial? Não, claro que não." respondeu Dean, de imediato.

E depois, lembrou-se do prostituto. Sam. Dean abanou a cabeça. Não, Sam não era nenhuma pessoal especial para ele. Nem o conhecia. Praticamente não tinham falado. Dean já tinha tido relações com outros homens e não era por isso que tinha sentido que qualquer um deles fosse especial, tirando um ou outro, de quem realmente gostara.

"_Mas não é o caso." pensou Dean. "Não sinto nada pelo prostituto. Nada. Apenas me fez sentir bem, mas outros já fizeram o mesmo."_

Pamela observava Dean, notando alterações ligeiras na sua aura. Pegou na sua máquina fotográfica e tirou uma foto a Dean, que despertou dos seus pensamentos por causa do flash.

"Para que foi isso?" perguntou Dean.

"Seria bom que as fotografias captassem de forma distinta a essência das pessoas e o que estão a pensar. Facilitaria imenso as coisas… e daí talvez não. Há pessoas que têm pensamentos conflituosos e poderiam realmente gerar-se situações complicadas se houvesse forma saber o que estavam a pensar." disse Pamela, pensativa. "Bom, isso não importa agora. Dean, conheceste alguém especial, sim."

"Não. Já disse que não conheci ninguém especial. Estás a delirar, Pamela. E estamos aqui para falar de trabalho e não de auras ou da minha vida."

"Sim, sim, já falaremos de trabalho. Mas ouve o que te digo, porque eu não me engano. Mesmo que não querias admitir e talvez até não tenhas noção completa, mas encontraste alguém especial. Vou dar-te um conselho também. Não tenhas medo de seguir com a tua busca."

"Eu não estou à procura de nada, Pamela."

"Podes achar que não, mas toda a gente procura algo. Uma vida melhor, um emprego que goste, alguém que possa amar, uma família ou até coisas mais simples. Por vezes as pessoas não sabem que estão à procura de algo até isso estar em frente deles. E mesmo assim, por vezes quando temos algo que queremos à nossa frente, demoramos a perceber."

"Estás muito filosófica. Também tu procuras algo?"

"Claro que sim. Procuro fazer a fotografia perfeita, procuro encontrar a casa perfeita também, porque o apartamento onde vivo está longe de ser perfeito e claro, procuro a pessoa perfeita. Sim, eu sei que ninguém é perfeito, mas se encontrar alguém que seja pelo menos meio perfeito, acho que as coisas podem resultar." respondeu Pamela. "E tu estás sozinho há muito tempo, Dean. Tens de arranjar alguém."

"Estou bem como estou."

Pamela abanou a cabeça e depois encolheu os ombros.

"Como queiras, Dean. Mas lembra-te do que te disse e, antes de fazeres algo que vá contra os desejos do teu coração, pensa bem. É importante sermos racionais em certas circunstâncias e noutras devemos seguir o coração." disse Pamela. "E termino assim o meu discurso. Vamos tratar de assuntos de trabalho então."

Dean e Pamela começaram a discutir as ideias que tinham para a nova sessão fotográfica, que seria a capa da próxima edição da revista. Depois de terem decidido tudo, Pamela levantou-se para ir embora.

"Vemo-nos então amanhã para fazermos a sessão." disse Pamela.

Dean acompanhava sempre as sessões fotográficas que iriam aparecer na capa da revista, para se certificar de que corria tudo bem, apesar de confiar plenamente no trabalho fotográfico de Pamela, que era uma das melhores fotógrafas da cidade.

"Então adeus, Dean. Como eu disse, segue o coração e acho que não te vais arrepender. Não contraries o que a tua aura me diz."

Pamela saiu do gabinete, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando Dean bastante pensativo. Seguir o seu coração. O que é que lhe dizia o coração naquele momento? Nada de especial. Não se sentia diferente do habitual.

"_A Pamela deixou-me confuso com as suas conversas sobre a aura. Mas isso é tudo um disparate." pensou Dean. "Não conheci ninguém especial ou fora do vulgar. O Sam não conta… não conta… mas não posso negar que tive alguns sonhos com ele esta noite. De qualquer maneira, isso não significa nada. Provavelmente não o voltarei a ver. Não irei regressar novamente aquele bairro hoje."_

Porém, com o passar das horas, Dean começou a pensar mais no assunto. A sua cabeça dizia-lhe que era uma parvoíce voltar ao bairro da prostituição. Tinha lá ido duas noites seguidas. Tinha gasto dinheiro. Ganhava um bom ordenado como director da revista, mas não podia gastar o seu dinheiro à toa. Contudo, por outro lado, sentia necessidade de ver Sam novamente.

"_Não é possível que esteja interessado nele… acho apenas que ele me chamou a atenção. É jovem, é bonito e deixou-me intrigado sobre porque se prostitui. Sim, é isso. Estou apenas curioso. Mas não devo voltar novamente a encontrar-me com ele." pensou Dean._

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Eram quase dez da noite e Sam saiu do seu quarto, trajando uma t-shirt vermelha e um blusão azul. A noite estava bastante fria e, apesar de Sam saber que poderia ser mais complicado atrair clientes estando vestido com aquele blusão, não queria arriscar-se a ficar doente. Meg estava sentada de pernas cruzadas em cima do velho sofá, a ver televisão, mas levantou os olhos ao ver Sam sair do quarto.

"Já estás de saída?" perguntou Meg.

"Sim, vou-me embora agora." respondeu Sam, ajeitando o blusão. "Já devia ter saído antes, mas estive a terminar de estudar para o último teste, que vou ter amanhã. Não há-de alterar muito a minha nota e de qualquer maneira já fiquei aprovado na disciplina, mas quero ter a melhor nota possível."

"Sempre estudioso, Sam." disse Meg, sorrindo. "Espero que corra tudo bem hoje. Bom, na medida do possível, para o que é."

"Espero que sim." disse Sam, caminhando para a porta. "Tenho mesmo de ir."

"Sim, vai. Até me pareces mais entusiasmado hoje, Sam. Diz-me lá uma coisa antes de ires embora. Não estarás tu ansioso por veres o misterioso cliente de olhos verdes?"

Sam parou de caminhar, estando já ao lado da porta e encarou Meg, que lhe continuou a sorrir.

"Pára com isso, Meg. Não é engraçado." disse Sam, de maneira séria.

"Não te zangues, Sam. Estou só a brincar contigo." disse Meg. "Mas não seria mau se ele aparecesse por lá hoje, não é verdade?"

"Sim. Seria melhor se ele aparecesse e me escolhe a mim. Pelo menos, sabia que não tinha de satisfazer nenhum velho baboso."

"Oh, são os piores e os mais asquerosos. Alguns já deviam ter juízo, mas não. Também apanhei muitos na altura em que ainda me tinha de prostituir e jurei para nunca mais." disse Meg. "Mas não te empato mais. Vai lá então e tem cuidado."

"Eu tenho sempre cuidado com tudo. Até logo ou até amanhã."

Sam saiu do apartamento e fechou a porta atrás de si, enquanto Meg suspirava e voltava a sua atenção novamente para a televisão.

"_Detesto ver o Sam a sair para se prostituir, porque já fiz o mesmo e sei como é algo complicado." pensou ela. "Mas eu consegui deixar essa vida. Se tivesse dinheiro suficiente, ajudaria o Sam a deixar essa vida também, mas não é possível. Gostava muito que ele tivesse oportunidade de ter algo melhor. Talvez as coisas mudem em breve. Não sei porquê, mas tenho o pressentimento que o tal cliente de olhos verdes pode trazer surpresas para o Sam. Espero que sejam boas surpresas."_

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Dean entrou no carro e acelerou pela rua fora. Tinha hesitado bastante. A sua cabeça continuava a dizer-lhe que era uma estupidez completa ir novamente àquele bairro com o objectivo de ver Sam. Mas no entanto, era o que Dean desejava. Tinha jantado e tinha-se sentado na sua sala, mas nada do que passara na televisão lhe prendera o interesse. Os seus pensamentos divagaram e pensou em Sam. Tentou afastá-lo do pensamento, mas não conseguiu.

Não percebia porque é que estava a pensar novamente no prostituto. Não o devia fazer. Tinha decidido que não o voltaria a ver. Mas no entanto, o coração de Dean contrariava o que lhe ia na cabeça. Queria realmente ver Sam. Queria saber mais sobre ele. Hesitara bastante, até decidir que iria seguir o conselho que Pamela lhe tinha dado, seguir o coração, e iria ver Sam, mas dessa vez queria que fosse diferente. Queria falar com ele e saber o máximo que pudesse sobre a vida do prostituto.

Alguns minutos depois de ter saído de casa, Dean chegou novamente ao bairro que já se estava a tornar familiar e à rua onde se encontravam os prostitutos. Dean perguntava-se agora porque é que a policia não fazia nada contra os prostitutos. Estavam ali, à vista de toda a gente que passasse na rua e, apesar de não estarem a divulgar o que faziam, todos os que ali passavam sabiam o que era.

"_Talvez tenham receio de se meterem com eles. Por detrás de alguns destes prostitutos e chulos, há com certeza pessoas perigosas. E esta zona da cidade não parece nada fácil de viver. Talvez a policia evite vir até aqui. Não me admirava que de vez em quando houvessem tiroteios por aqui." pensou Dean. "Agora pensando nisso, com um bairro perigoso e pessoas perigosas, devia ter receio de vir aqui… mas quero vê-lo. Não importam as outras pessoas agora. Só ele."_

Dean parou o carro perto do passeio e como era costume, vários prostitutos se aproximaram quando ele baixou o vidro da janela do lugar do pendura. Dean tentou avistar Sam no meio dos outros prostitutos. Normalmente Sam conseguia chegar-se mais à frente e era fácil de o ver.

"Ei, escolhe-me a mim e vais ver que não te arrependes." disse um prostituto loiro. "Vá lá, vamos dar uma voltinha."

"Obrigado, mas eu já sei quem quero para ir dar uma voltinha comigo." disse Dean.

Finalmente, acabou por avistar Sam e acenou-lhe. Só nesse momento Sam reparou que quem lhe estava a acenar era o seu cliente de olhos verdes. Os outros prostitutos tinham sido mais rápidos a aproximar-se do carro e Sam ficara um pouco para trás. Avançou, passando pelos outros prostitutos e quando se preparava para abrir a porta do carro e entrar, o prostituto loiro parou-o.

"Não é justo escolher sempre a mesma pessoa." disse ele, encarando Dean. "Tem muitas escolhas e melhores do que o Sam, com toda a certeza. Devia escolher outro."

"Eu escolho quem quero." disse Dean, de modo firme, usando o mesmo tom que usava quando tinha de dar uma ordem a alguém obstinado. "Agora não empates mais e deixa o Sam entrar no carro."

O prostituto loiro bufou de raiva, mas outro prostituto agarrou-o e afastou-o, antes que houvesse confusão. Sam hesitou durante um segundo e depois abriu a porta do carro e entrou. Dean fechou o vidro do carro, Sam colocou o cinto de segurança e partiram. Dean conduziu novamente até ao mesmo lugar onde tinha levado Sam nas duas noites anteriores, aquela rua sem saída e onde normalmente não se via ninguém aquela hora. Depois de parar o carro, Dean retirou o seu cinto de segurança e olhou para Sam.

"_Ok, agora vou falar com ele. Quero saber tudo o que lhe aconteceu na vida e espero que ele queira cooperar. Claro que vou ter de lhe pagar, como se tivéssemos sexo, mas não importa. Tenho de saciar esta curiosidade." pensou Dean. "Se bem que além disso, seria óptimo termos um momento de prazer. Apetece-me ter sexo com ele novamente."_

Sam também fixava Dean e estava a ficar ligeiramente nervoso por ter aqueles olhos verdes pousados nele, sendo que Dean não estava a dizer nada. Decidindo ser ele a falar e dar seguimento à situação, Sam mexeu-se no banco.

"Vamos para o banco de trás?" perguntou ele.

"Ah, não. Hoje não, pelo menos não para já." respondeu Dean, libertando-se dos seus pensamentos.

Antes que Dean pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Sam assumiu as palavras de Dean como sendo que Dean queria ter sexo no banco da frente desta vez. Sam retirou rapidamente o seu cinto de segurança e no momento seguinte alçou uma perna e sentou-se ao colo de Dean, colocando-lhe os braços no pescoço. Subitamente, os pensamentos de Dean ficaram caóticos, vendo Sam ali tão perto, com a cara a centímetros da sua. Sem pensar mais, seguiu o instinto e inclinou-se para a frente, beijando Sam.

Sendo que Dean já lhe pagara na noite anterior para o beijar, Sam seguiu a deixa e beijou Dean de volta. Apertou mais os braços em volta do pescoço de Dean, aprofundando o beijo. Para Dean, o beijo transmitia a sensação de algo selvagem e ao mesmo tempo algo doce, já para Sam era mais confuso, pois estava realmente a gostar do beijo. Devia estar apenas a beijar o seu cliente pelo dinheiro, mas estava realmente a gostar. Dean beijava bem, era um facto. Quando Dean quebrou o beijo, Sam largou-lhe o pescoço e começou a abrir-lhe a camisa, mas Dean parou-o.

"Espera." pediu ele.

"Quer algo diferente, hoje?" perguntou Sam. "Ou fiz algo que não lhe agradou? Se foi o caso, eu posso corrigir e…"

Dean colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Sam, calando-o.

"Não fizeste nada que me desagradasse, com toda a certeza." respondeu Dean. "E sim, hoje queria algo diferente. Antes de mais, peço-te que voltes para o lugar do pendura."

Apesar de confuso, Sam assim fez e voltou a sentar-se no seu lugar. Dean quase suspirou. Queria saber mais sobre Sam e se Sam continuasse ao seu colo, sabia que acabaria por deixar a ideia de lado e envolver-se com ele. Talvez fizesse isso mais tarde, mas para já não.

"Hoje quero pedir-te algo. Pode parecer estranho e provavelmente nenhum dos teus clientes te pediu isto… ou talvez esteja eu enganado quando a isso, mas não importa." disse Dean, encarando Sam. "Esta é a terceira vez que estamos juntos e sinto-me muito curioso a teu respeito. Quero saber coisas sobre a tua vida."

"Não acho boa ideia." disse Sam, abanando a cabeça. "Não estamos aqui para conversar."

"Não te preocupes que eu pago-te o tempo que estivermos a falar ao mesmo valor que pagaria se estivéssemos a fazer sexo." disse Dean. "Mas quero saber coisas sobre ti. Como é que vieste parar a este mundo da prostituição e…"

"É algum policia, não é? Ou algum jornalista a tentar obter alguma reportagem? Pois eu não lhe vou contar nada." disse Sam, pondo a mão no manipulo da porta.

Sam preparava-se para sair do carro, mas Dean agarrou-lhe o braço para o parar.

"Espera. Não sou nenhum jornalista, nem nenhum polícia. Juro. E não te podes ir embora assim. Estamos longe do bairro. Pronto, mesmo que não me queiras contar nada, eu levo-te de volta." disse Dean.

Sam olhou desconfiado para Dean, que deixou de agarrar o prostituto. Ficaram a olhar-se durante alguns segundos.

"Porque é que quer saber coisas sobre mim?" perguntou Sam.

"Porque estou curioso. Todos temos situações na nossa vida, decisões que tomamos e outras que são tomadas por outras pessoas e nos afectam. Sam, posso tratar-te pelo teu nome?" perguntou Dean e mesmo estando ainda desconfiado, Sam acenou afirmativamente. "Quando olho para ti, não percebo porque é que estás nesta vida. É porque é mais fácil obter dinheiro do que tendo outra ocupação? Acho que podias ter muito melhor."

"Não faço isto porque gosto, mas sim, é pelo dinheiro." respondeu Sam. "Mas não tive escolha. Se eu pudesse, sairia desta vida, mas não posso. Não teria como me sustentar e como pagar a renda, nem nada disso. Você tem um carro bom, veste-se bem e tem dinheiro para gastar com prostitutos. Não passa pelo que eu passo ou pelo que já passei, por isso é normal que não compreenda."

"Então explica-me. Como é que vieste parar à prostituição? Vives junto deste ambiente desde pequeno?"

"Não." respondeu Sam, abanando a cabeça negativamente. "Quando eu era mais novo, vivia com os meus pais, no campo. Tínhamos uma quinta. Não era muito grande, mas tínhamos animais e colheitas e tudo o mais. Eu ajudava os meus pais na lavoura quando podia. Estudei até aos meus treze anos, mas então o meu pai ficou doente. A minha mãe sozinha não conseguia tratar de tudo na quinta. Era preciso trabalhar. Tive de sair da escola para conseguir ajudar os meus pais. E trabalhei muito. O meu pai continuou sempre doente. Fazia o que podia, mas não era muito. Quando tinha dezanove anos, o meu pai morreu."

Dean acenou afirmativamente, encorajando Sam a falar.

"Com a morte dele, as coisas complicaram-se ainda mais. Eu e a minha mãe decidimos vender a quinta, uma vez que já não dava muitos lucros e era um trabalho complicado. Eu também não queria aquela vida para sempre. A minha mãe acabou por ir viver com a irmã, uma tia solteirona minha, mas que é muito simpática. Continua a viver lá até hoje e faz costura e limpezas para ajudar nas despesas da casa." explicou Sam. "E eu vim então para a cidade com o pouco que tinha. Estava decidido em arranjar um trabalho para me conseguir sustentar e depois quando conseguisse ter uma vida mais estável, esperava poder recomeçar a estudar. Mas a vida não correu como eu queria."

Sam calou-se por uns segundos e Dean esperou que ele continuasse. Sam lançou mais um olhar ao seu cliente de olhos verdes, hesitando. Não estava certo de dever continuar a falar da sua vida.

"Por favor, continua." pediu Dean. "Conta-me tudo."

"Não devia fazê-lo. Não acho correcto falar da minha vida com um estranho."

"Compreendo. Mas então eu apresento-me. Chamo-me Dean e tu és o Sam. Agora, já nos conhecemos. Por favor, continua."

Sam pensou que Dean era um bom nome. Agora já tinha algum nome para associar aqueles olhos misteriosos que o atraíam.

"Está bem, vou continuar… bom, arranjei um emprego de estafeta para começar e depois mais alguns outros, mas sempre empregos precários e mal pagos. E os anos foram passando. O último emprego que tive foi numa fábrica. Mas mandaram-me embora. A fábrica estava a atravessar dificuldades e tinham de cortar no pessoal, por isso fui um dos que operários que foram despedidos. Recebi subsídio de desemprego, mas não durou muito e não consegui outro emprego." explicou Sam. "Não tinha os estudos suficientes. Até para varrer as ruas estavam a pedir estudos que eu não tinha."

"E vieste parar à prostituição." concluiu Dean.

"Sim, isso mesmo." respondeu Sam, acenando afirmativamente. "Não era que quisesse, mas tinha de me sustentar e, apesar de tudo, ganhava bom dinheiro e conseguia assim pagar a renda, a comida e consegui finalmente voltar a estudar. E é assim a minha vida. Agora já sabe tudo."

"Ainda não. Porque não voltaste para junto da tua mãe? Não terias de te sujeitar à prostituição."

"A minha mãe, como eu disse, vive com a minha tia. Ela é simpática, mas não teria espaço para mim na sua casa ou possibilidade de me sustentar, pelo menos por muito tempo. A minha mãe e ela têm apenas o suficiente para cuidarem das duas. E eu não queria deixar para trás o meu sonho de estudar e conseguir ter um futuro melhor." disse Sam. "Agora, apesar de tudo, estou a conseguir."

"Voltaste a estudar, então. Mas diz-me, há quanto tempo te prostituis?" perguntou Dean.

Sam ficou pensativo durante alguns segundos e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Há cerca de um ano e meio." respondeu Sam. "Mas não me prostituo sempre. Apenas algumas noites por mês. Quero apenas o suficiente para conseguir manter a renda paga, a comida na mesa e também continuar a estudar. Ah e poder comprar telas para pintar."

"Pintar?" perguntou Dean, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Eu adoro pintar." explicou Sam. "Algumas pessoas já me disseram que eu tinha muito jeito. Não sei se é realmente verdade, mas eu adoro pintar e recriar nas minhas telas o que vejo e principalmente o que sonho e o que idealizo… para tentar também escapar à realidade da minha vida."

Sam calou-se e Dean abanou a cabeça. Finalmente estava satisfeito por saber o porquê de Sam se prostituir e tinha ficado a saber em resumo a vida do prostituto. Com uma das mãos, agarrou a mão esquerda de Sam.

"Com certeza que deves desenhar bem. Tens umas belas mãos e também és um lutador." disse Dean.

Sam sentiu-se um pouco embaraçado e libertou a mão. Dean ajeitou-se no banco.

"Agora já percebi tudo." disse ele. "Cumpriste com a tua parte e agradeço-te pela sinceridade. Isto, assumindo que me estás a dizer a verdade."

"Pensei em mentir." admitiu Sam. "Mas não o fiz. Não iria ganhar ou perder nada por contar a verdade. Ninguém se interessa pela minha história de vida."

"Eu interesso-me." contradisse Dean. "Vamos então voltar para o bairro. Como te prometi, vou pagar-te o valor do tempo que despendeste comigo."

"Porque é que vai pagar a alguém para saber a história dessa pessoa? Ainda por cima, alguém como eu?" perguntou Sam. "Não compreendo qual é o seu interesse, se não é nenhum polícia ou jornalista."

"Fiquei intrigado contigo e tinha de saber a verdade. Tinha de saber e pronto. Sabes aquela sensação de quando há algo que desconheces, mas não consegues tirar da cabeça a ideia de descobrires o que é ou o que está por detrás disso? Foi isso que eu senti em relação a ti."

Sam acenou afirmativamente, mas não disse nada. Apesar de tudo, era estranho ter alguém a querer saber sobre a sua vida. Ainda por cima, alguém que estava disposto a pagar por isso.

"_Ele é realmente estranho, mas… será como a Meg disse? Será que ele ficou interessado em mim? Isso não faz sentido. Eu não tenho escolha sobre com quem me envolvo quando me prostituo, mas o meu cliente… Dean… ele tem com certeza escolha sobre com quem se envolve." pensou Sam._

"Vamos então embora." disse Dean, puxando o seu cinto de segurança.

"Espere. Antes de irmos embora, preciso de dizer uma coisa." disse Sam e Dean largou o cinto de segurança. "Eu sei que disse que pagava para ouvir a minha história, mas não é justo que o faça. Não fiz nada para merecer esse dinheiro, por isso não o vou aceitar."

"E não te faz falta? Tu próprio disseste que te prostituías por causa do dinheiro."

"O dinheiro faz-me falta, é a verdade, mas não vou aceitar caridade. É o que está a fazer comigo. Perguntou-me sobre a minha vida e quer dar-me o dinheiro como se eu fosse um pedinte, mas não aceito." disse Sam, encarando Dean. "Apesar de tudo, não escolho o caminho mais fácil. Luto pelo que quero e só aceito o que mereço. Pode parecer que estou a ser presunçoso, mas eu sou assim."

Dean ficou surpreendido pela atitude do prostituto. Não estava à espera daquele tipo de reacção.

"_Ele é realmente extraordinário." pensou Dean. "Apesar da vida difícil e da oportunidade de obter facilmente o dinheiro que eu lhe daria, ele não aceita, porque pensa que é uma esmola. Tem fibra. Gosto disso… cada vez me surpreende mais pela positiva."_

"Agora podemos ir." disse Sam.

Dean acenou afirmativamente, mas depois surgiu-lhe uma ideia.

"Espera. Não aceitas que eu te pague porque só falámos, certo?" perguntou Dean.

"Sim, exactamente."

"Então, não me deixas escolha. Eu não estava realmente a pensar em acontecer algo mais hoje, mas…"

Dean agarrou Sam pela sua t-shirt e puxou-o para si, beijando-o de seguida. Sam arregalou os olhos, surpreendido. Porém, percebeu a ideia do seu cliente. Fora Sam que se recusara a receber o dinheiro sem fazer nada para o merecer. Sendo assim, Dean estava disposto a fazer com que Sam agisse e fizesse o que costumava fazer com os seus clientes, para assim receber o dinheiro na mesma. Sam apressou-se a corresponder ao beijo.

**Continua no próximo capítulo…**


	4. Confiança

**Capítulo 4: Confiança**

Dean colocou um braço à volta do pescoço de Sam, aprofundando o beijo. Era Dean quem dominava o beijo e Sam não se importava. A sua condição de prostituto colocava-o, na maioria das vezes, na condição de ser submisso. Alguns clientes, embora não fossem muitos, gostavam mais de ser dominados e Sam desempenhava esse papel também, pois pagavam-lhe para isso. Na situação actual, Sam não estava minimamente preocupado por estar a ser mais submisso e tinha-se embrenhado no beijo. Foi Dean que o quebrou, quando faltou o ar aos dois. Ficaram a olhar-se intensamente.

"Já percebi qual é a sua ideia." disse Sam. "Não aceitei o dinheiro só por falarmos e então quer sexo. Que seja."

"Antes de mais, realmente foi nessa situação que eu pensei. Tu é que não queres aceitar o dinheiro. E já agora, trata-me por tu. Já te imensas pessoas que me tratam por você. Não precisas de o fazer."

"Não costumo tratar por tu pessoas que mal conheço." disse Sam. "E ainda por cima, alguém que é meu cliente e…"

"Estou a pedir-te, se fazes favor." disse Dean, sempre fitando o rosto de Sam. "E agora, queres continuar com isto e ter mesmo sexo comigo, apenas por seres casmurro ou vais aceitar o dinheiro e eu levo-te já de volta?"

Sam hesitou. Tinha fortes convicções sobre aceitar aquele dinheiro sem mais nem menos, como já demonstrara ao seu cliente, porém, continuando assim casmurro, o que pensaria Dean dele?

"_Se lhe digo que devemos ter sexo, deve pensar que sou algum tarado. Se tenho de me prostituir e quando tenho hipótese de não o fazer e receber dinheiro na mesma, recuso, que outra coisa poderá ele pensar?" perguntou-se Sam. "Não queria que ele pensasse isso de mim…"_

Dean continuava a fitá-lo e Sam ficava sempre nervoso quando tinha aqueles olhos verdes postos em si. Ao mesmo tempo, apesar de não querer admiti-lo a si mesmo, sentia-se contente por poder ter a atenção daqueles olhos.

"Então, é uma escolha difícil?" perguntou Dean. "Tu disseste-me que só te prostituías por dinheiro."

"E é verdade." respondeu Sam. "É isso mesmo. Não é por prazer, podes acreditar. Mas…"

"Mas?"

"Mas não sei se será mau ter sexo contigo! Não consigo explicar mas… contigo é diferente." disse Sam, de uma vez, calando-se de seguida.

Dean franziu o sobrolho, enquanto Sam mordia ligeiramente o lábio. Depois, Dean abanou a cabeça, sorrindo ligeiramente.

"Gostaste do que aconteceu ontem e queres mais, é isso?" perguntou Dean. "O sexo contigo foi óptimo e fico contente por teres gostado. Será estranho estar a dizer-te isto? Provavelmente. Mas tu contaste-me a tua história, por isso vou dizer-te, muito honestamente, que ter-te conhecido mexeu comigo."

Sam não sabia o que dizer, portanto manteve-se calado, esperando que Dean continuasse.

"Mal nos conhecemos e ainda por cima conhecemo-nos em circunstâncias muito incomuns e em que é muito pouco provável criar-se algum tipo de laço entre as duas pessoas. Mas acho que isso aconteceu, pelo menos da minha parte. Talvez na tua posição já outros clientes te tenham dito o mesmo." disse Dean. "Mas ter estado contigo foi completamente diferente das vezes que estive com outras pessoas. Foi… especial."

"E porque é que me estás a dizer isto tudo?" perguntou Sam. "Assim fico ainda mais confuso, porque não consigo compreender porque é que te desejo. Isso não acontece com os outros clientes. Quero-os longe de mim. Mas contigo…"

Sam calou-se, sem saber o que deveria dizer mais. Dean compreendia perfeitamente. Estavam ambos confusos com a situação. Conheciam-se há apenas três dias, tinham começado por ter sexo, mesmo antes de saberem o nome um do outro. Mas tinha-se criado uma ligação e ambos tinham sentido uma atracção inexplicável um pelo outro, mesmo mal se conhecend. Era difícil explicar o que sentiam realmente, mas ambos queriam estar um com o outro. Dean abanou a cabeça e colocou o cinto de segurança.

"Põe o cinto de segurança. Vamos sair daqui." disse Dean, ligando o motor do carro.

"Vais levar-me de volta para o bairro?" perguntou Sam, apertando o seu cinto de segurança. Não conseguiu esconder um pouco de desânimo na voz.

"Sim, vou. Mas antes disso, vamos a outro lugar." respondeu Dean, colocando o carro em andamento.

Sam ficou confuso, mas não disse nada. Dean conduziu por alguns minutos, até que parou o carro num estacionamento em frente a um motel.

"Paramos aqui primeiro e depois se quiseres levo-te a casa." disse Dean. "Ou então, deixo-te naquela rua de sempre."

"Vamos… para aqui, para o motel?" perguntou Sam.

"Sim. Sam, tenho a certeza que seria espectacular termos sexo aqui no carro, como nas outras vezes, mas hoje apetece-me uma cama." disse Dean, retirando o seu cinto de segurança. "Vamos?"

Sam acenou afirmativamente. Pouco depois, saíram do carro e entraram no motel. A jovem que estava na recepção não lhes prestou muita atenção, dando-lhes a chave de um quarto e voltando a sua atenção para uma revista que estava a ler. Sam e Dean subiram algumas escadas e depois de encontrarem a porta para o quarto, Dean usou a chave para a abrir e ambos entraram no quarto. Dean tocou no botão para acender as luzes e depois fechou a porta.

O quarto não era muito grande, estava decorado num tom de amarelo alaranjado e tinha um roupeiro pequeno para quem quisesse lá guardar roupa. A cama era grande e Sam e Dean apenas repararam nisso, pois não estavam a contar ficar muito tempo por ali. Dean trancou a porta e agarrou Sam pela cintura, puxando-o para si.

"Isto parece-me uma loucura, sabes?" perguntou ele, encarando Sam e passando uma mão pela cara do prostituto. "Quis sempre jogar pelo seguro e agora estou aqui contigo, um prostituto. Não tenho qualquer problema pelo que és. Já me explicaste porque te prostituis e compreendo. Mas sempre tive cuidado, por causa dos outros. Hoje trouxe-te aqui e podiam ter-me visto, mas não quero saber. Não sei porquê, mas dás-me a volta à cabeça."

"Sinto o mesmo." disse Sam, encarando aqueles olhos verdes. "Não és como os outros clientes. Olhando para ti agora, nem penso em ti como um cliente, mas sim como alguém… que mexe comigo."

De seguida, Dean beijou-o com paixão e Sam correspondeu de imediato. Dean tinha convicções de que deveria jogar pelo seguro e pensar duas vezes antes de fazer algo que pudesse prejudicar a sua vida pessoal e a sua carreira. Envolver-se com um prostituto traria riscos para as duas variantes. Para Sam, o envolvimento com os clientes era apenas por dinheiro. Não esperava sentir qualquer tipo de prazer quando fazia sexo com eles e muito menos querer realmente estar com alguém. Queria apenas fazer o que tinha de ser feito, receber o dinheiro e não se preocupar mais. Mas agora conheciam-se e subitamente as prioridades tinham mudado.

Sem quebrar o beijo, Dean conduziu Sam até à cama. Ao chegarem lá, Dean apressou-se a despir o blusão que Sam tinha vestido e atirou-o para o chão sem cerimónias. Foi Sam que quebrou o beijo e começou a despir Dean. Tirou-lhe o casaco, a camisa e depois desapertou-lhe as calças. Dean praticamente arrancou a t-shirt vermelha que Sam vestia e lançou-a para longe, começando de seguida a beijar Sam no pescoço. Ambos caíram em cima da cama e Sam gemeu de prazer.

Dean continuou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e Sam não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser em Dean e no prazer que estava a receber. Dean era tão diferente dos outros clientes. Muito poucos lhe tinham beijado o pescoço e nunca tinha sentido por eles o mesmo que estava a sentir agora. Além do prazer, havia algo mais. Era Dean que tornava aquele momento especial e não mais um momento de apenas sexo.

Dean começou a lamber o pescoço de Sam e foi-se movimentando mais para baixo, lambendo cada centímetro da pele do prostituto. Com uma das mãos apressou-se a desapertar as calças de Sam, enquanto que com a outra mão estava ocupada a estimular um dos mamilos de Sam. Sam gemia de prazer. Dean conseguiu desapertar as calças do prostituto e com alguns gestos rápidos, tirou-lhas, lançando-as para o fundo da cama. Mesmo Sam ainda tendo os seus boxers pretos vestidos, apresentava uma erecção bastante visível.

"D-dean…" murmurou Sam, sentindo-se quase sem fôlego, como se tivesse corrido durante vários minutos.

Dean ergueu-se um pouco, olhando Sam olhos nos olhos.

"Sim, Sam?"

"Ontem tu deste-me tanto prazer. Não é justo que sejas tu novamente a dar-mo. Eu…"

Dean colocou-se por cima de Sam e colocou-lhe um dedo nos lábios, calando-o.

"Percebe uma coisa, Sam. Isto não te traz só prazer a ti. A mim também. Ver-te a ter prazer já seria suficiente, mas não é o caso de só tu sentires prazer. Compreendido?" perguntou Dean.

Sam acenou afirmativamente e Dean beijou-o, mas afastou-se quase de imediato, antes que Sam pudesse corresponder-lhe. Sorriu a Sam e piscou-lhe o olho.

"Não me posso distrair do meu objectivo, Sam." disse Dean, continuando a sorrir.

De seguida, voltou toda a sua atenção para os boxers de Sam e tirou-lhos, começando a estimular-lhe o pénis com a língua. Sam gemeu uma e outra vez. Sentia-se quente. Sentia-se em êxtase. Sentia-se bem. Quando estava com os outros não era assim. Sentia-se como se fosse um robô, agindo automaticamente. Era como se fosse um bloco de mármore quando estava com eles, sendo demasiado duro para alguma emoção ou sensação penetrar nele. E com Dean, era completamente diferente.

"Ah! Ah, Dean… eu…estou… ah!" gemeu Sam.

Percebendo que Sam estava quase a atingir o clímax, Dean parou de o estimular. Queria que ambos tivessem prazer o maior tempo possível e se Sam atingisse o clímax agora, seria mais difícil para ele ter outra erecção logo de seguida. Dean saltou rapidamente da cama e foi até ao seu casaco caído no chão, tirando de lá um preservativo. Despiu as calças e os boxers e voltou para a cama. Sam ergueu-se e beijou-o, ao que Dean correspondeu de imediato.

Para Dean, também isto era novidade. Já se envolvera com vários homens, mas só há menos de um mês recorrera aos prostitutos. E agora, subitamente sentia uma atracção inexplicável por um deles. Porém, não era só desejo físico. Era algo mais. Enquanto beijava Sam, não imaginava só ambos a ter sexo, a fazer amor, mas sim no futuro. Talvez passeando, rindo juntos, conversando à lareira, festejando um aniversário. Sam quebrou o beijo e Dean avançou então.

Humedeceu os dedos com saliva, enquanto Sam se deitava novamente na cama. Depois de se certificar de que Sam estava lubrificado, penetrou-o e começou por se mover devagar, sem o querer magoar. Sam gemeu e Dean aumentou um pouco a velocidade. Ambos estavam perdidos um no outro, sentindo ondas de prazer atravessarem-lhes o corpo. Dean estabeleceu o ritmo da penetração e, mudando ligeiramente de posição, inclinou-se mais para Sam, beijando-o novamente. Pouco depois, ambos chegaram ao clímax.

Dean deitou-se ao lado de Sam na cama e beijou-o novamente. Depois de quebrarem o beijo, Dean tapou-se a si próprio e a Sam com um lençol. Ficaram a olhar-se durante uns segundos, até que Sam fez menção de se levantar e Dean o parou.

"Espera." pediu Dean, agarrando o braço de Sam. "Não vás. Ficamos aqui mais um pouco e depois eu levo-te."

"Não. É melhor ir-me já embora." disse Sam. "Tenho de ir… ter com outros clientes."

Sam dissera aquelas palavras com alguma angústia. Não queria realmente ir embora e deixar Dean para trás ou que ele o levasse e o deixasse naquela horrorosa rua. Não queria prostituir-se mais. Queria ficar ali com Dean e não ter de se preocupar em vender o corpo para sobreviver. Dean percebeu o conflito que estava dentro de Sam e puxou-o mais para si, abraçando-o.

"Fica comigo. Eu pago-te a noite toda para estares comigo." disse Dean. "Não precisas de estar com mais ninguém esta noite."

"Dean…"

"Por favor, aceita. Tens de aceitar. Tu não queres prostituir-te e eu também não quero que vás ter com mais nenhum homem." disse Dean, deixando de abraçar Sam e agora encarando-o. "Fica aqui comigo."

Sam hesitou, mas acenou afirmativamente. Queria tanto ficar ali. Dean sorriu-lhe e ficaram os dois deitados e abraçados.

"Vou ajudar-te a sair do mundo da prostituição, Sam." disse Dean. "Prometo que vou."

"Como, Dean?" perguntou Sam.

"Eu… bom, vou quebrar mais uma regra. Prometi a mim mesmo que não falaria da minha vida, porque não podia confiar na maioria das pessoas, mas eu confio em ti." disse Dean. "Por isso, vou dar-te alguma informação sobre o que faço."

"Espera. Como é que podes confiar assim em mim, Dean?" perguntou Sam. "Mal nos conhecemos e eu sou um prostituto. Estás a correr riscos, Dean. Como é que sabes que o que me disseres não será revelado a quem quer que seja?"

Sam ergueu-se sobre um braço, quebrando o abraço e encarando Dean.

"Como é que sabes que eu não traio a tua confiança? Tu tens um bom carro, boas roupas e dinheiro. Seja o que for que faças, deves ter algum cargo importante ou pais ricos. Estarás a colocar em risco a tua vida social e talvez o teu emprego se me contares alguma coisa." disse Sam. "Posso ir dizer às pessoas que estivemos juntos. Fazer chantagem contigo. Não tens receio disso?"

Dean abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não, não tenho. Já tive, sabes? Pensei em todas as possibilidades, mas como me disse uma amiga, tenho de seguir o coração. E o coração diz-me que posso confiar plenamente em ti. Quero ajudar-te e, só por isso, não vejo porque é que me irias querer prejudicar. Mas confio em ti de qualquer das maneiras. É um instinto, algo que me diz para confiar em ti."

Sam abanou a cabeça, suspirando. Claro que nunca iria prejudicar uma pessoa sem mais nem menos, muito menos fazer chantagem com alguém, mas queria saber o que Dean diria. E afinal, confiara nele. Nunca ninguém, tirando os pais, tinha confiado assim tanto nele, que lhe pusesse o futuro nas mãos. Nem mesmo Meg, de quem era amigo há algum tempo, lhe contaria segredos que a pudessem arruinar, apesar de talvez já não ter segredos obscuros que Sam não conhecesse.

"Eu também confio em ti plenamente. Nunca iria fazer nada para te magoar, nem chantagear." disse Sam. "Mas queria que tivesses a certeza dos riscos que corres ao contar-me seja o que for. É difícil darmos informação aos outros sobre a nossa vida, quando eles podem usar essa informação contra nós."

"Tu contas-te sobre a tua vida."

"Sim, mas o que é que eu tenho a perder? Nada. Não há ninguém que pudesse fazer chantagem comigo. Não sou rico, não sou famoso, não tenho um emprego que me faça ter reconhecimento. Ninguém se interessa por mim."

"Eu interesso-me por ti. Portanto, ia eu dizendo, eu sou director de uma revista masculina, a Maxycool. Não sei se já ouviste falar ou não, mas não importa. Eu hei-de conseguir arranjar-te um cargo na revista e assim poderás deixar de te prostituir." disse Dean. "O que te parece?"

"Um cargo numa revista? Mas eu não tenho formação nenhuma." disse Sam.

"Eu hei-de arranjar algo que consigas fazer. Confia em mim. Eu vou ajudar-te."

"E colocares-me no teu local de trabalho? Onde eu posso dizer a qualquer um dos teus colegas que eu me prostituía e tu eras um dos meus clientes? Não serias despedido se isso acontecesse?"

"Era possível, sim. Talvez fosse, talvez não. Até agora, nunca arrisquei, para não comprometer a minha carreira, mas contigo, eu arrisco." disse Dean.

"Ok, estás mesmo maluco." disse Sam, abanando a cabeça.

"Sim, maluco por ti."

Dean beijou-o e depois ficaram os dois deitados. Como estava bastante cansado, Sam adormeceu quase de imediato, estando agora satisfeito com a companhia, a confiança de Dean e por não se ir prostituir mais nessa noite. Depois de Sam adormecer, Dean levantou-se da cama, foi até à sua carteira e tirou de lá um maço de notas, que colocou numa mesa-de-cabeceira velha que existia no quarto.

"_Isto dará para pagar toda esta noite." pensou Dean, olhando para Sam, adormecido. "Não me importo de pagar para estar com ele. Estarei maluco da cabeça? Provavelmente. Estou a arriscar tudo para seguir o que o meu coração diz. É uma aposta. Será uma aposta ganha ou perdida? Só o tempo dirá, mas vou aproveitar cada momento."_

Dean retirou o telemóvel de dentro do bolso do casaco e programou o alarme. Queria ter tempo de acordar, sair do motel ainda de madrugada, para que ninguém o pudesse ver a sair com Sam e depois ir a casa arranjar-se para ir trabalhar. Deixou o telemóvel em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira, voltou à cama e deitou-se. Colocou um braço por cima do peito de Sam e pouco depois, também ele tinha adormecido.

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Dean acordou com o som vibratório do alarme do seu telemóvel. Abriu os olhos lentamente, lembrando-se depois de onde estava. Olhou à sua volta, mas não avistou Sam em lado nenhum, nem as suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Era evidente, considerando que o quarto era pequeno, que Sam já não estava ali. Olhando para a mesa-de-cabeceira, viu que ainda estava ali o maço de notas, o telemóvel e agora também uma pequena folha de papel. Dean desligou o alarme do telemóvel e verificou que a folha tinha algumas palavras escritas.

"Obrigado por tudo, Dean, mas é melhor ficarmos por aqui. Desculpa. Não me procures mais." leu Dean, suspirando de seguida. "Ele foi-se embora… mas porquê? Eu disse-lhe que confiava nele, que o ia ajudar, o Sam gostou do que aconteceu ontem à noite… foi bom para ambos, mas agora foi-se embora e não quer que eu o procure mais. Será que estava enganado sobre ele? Será que era apenas um oportunista?"

Olhando novamente para a mesa-de-cabeceira, Dean soube que não era esse o caso. Se Sam fosse realmente um oportunista, que só quisesse dinheiro, não teria deixado ali o maço de notas, nem o telemóvel e também não teria deixado as chaves do carro, que tinham sido esquecidas no chão e continuavam no mesmo lugar. Sam teria levado todas essas coisas consigo se quisesse dinheiro. Talvez não levasse o carro, por ser rapidamente apanhado, mas de resto, nada o impedia de ficar com o dinheiro e o telemóvel.

"_Que estupidez. Não, não me enganei, tenho a certeza. Não percebo porque é que ele não quer que eu o procure mais, mas não quis o meu dinheiro e tenho a certeza que não vai fazer nada contra mim." pensou Dean. "Mas o que raio se passou? Tenho de descobrir. Tenho de o ver outra vez. Mas nem sequer tenho o seu contacto ou sei onde ele mora."_

Lembrando-se do tempo, Dean levantou-se. Não podia ficar ali mais tempo a pensar naquele assunto, pois tinha de voltar a casa, tomar um banho, mudar de roupa e comer alguma coisa antes de ir trabalhar. Iria pensar em Sam mais tarde. Dean vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto. Entregou a chave do quarto na recepção, pagou a conta e saiu do motel, entrando no seu carro e rumando a casa. Ia pensativo enquanto conduzia.

"_A reacção do Sam é estranha. Porque se foi assim embora, sem me dizer nada? Quero compreender o que se passou. Talvez para ele as coisas sejam vistas de maneira diferente de mim. Afinal, ele passou por muitas coisas que, felizmente, eu não tive de passar." pensou Dean. "Vou ter de o encontrar novamente hoje à noite. Vou até ao bairro e hei-de vê-lo, para falarmos. E vou também tentar encontrar um emprego para ele, para que o Sam não necessite de se prostituir novamente. Mesmo que não consiga encontrar uma vaga imediata, eu podia dar-lhe dinheiro para ele se sustentar, mas tenho a certeza que ele não aceitaria. Apesar de tudo, tem o seu orgulho e nem levou o dinheiro que eu tinha deixado na mesa-de-cabeceira."_

Pouco depois, Dean chegou a casa. Tomou rapidamente um duche, vestiu outra roupa e comeu apressadamente uma torrada, bebendo também café. Agora não conseguia tirar Sam da cabeça.

"_Nunca pensei realmente que isto me acontecesse." pensou Dean, dando uma última dentada na torrada barrada com manteiga. "Ficar interessado num prostituto não estava nos meus planos. Não mesmo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não estou com medo por me ter interessado. É estranho que, tendo eu tentado sempre proteger a minha carreira e fingido para que não soubessem que sou gay, agora ponha tudo em risco por ele… já lá dizia alguém que os desígnios do coração são estranhos."_

Dean olhou para o relógio e saiu de casa quando faltavam apenas dez minutos para as nove da manhã. Agora teria de lidar com situações do seu emprego, porém iria esclarecer tudo com Sam o mais breve possível.

**Bater de Dois Corações**

No apartamento de Sam e Meg, Meg estava nesse momento a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Tinha-se levantado ligeiramente mais cedo para poder ir tratar de alguns assuntos antes de ir trabalhar para a loja às dez da manhã. Sam saiu do seu quarto, vestindo um t-shirt branca e umas calças de pijama velhas. Parecia bastante sonolento. Meg sorriu-lhe.

"Bom dia, Sam. Levantaste-te cedo." disse ela.

"Tenho as últimas aulas hoje." explicou Sam. "Vão começar ligeiramente mais cedo e depois terminam ao início da tarde. E tenho aquele último teste."

"Estou a perceber. Então, como é que correu a noite passada? Encontraste o bonitão de olhos verdes?" perguntou Meg, curiosa.

Sam hesitou, pensando se deveria mentir ou não. Meg era sua amiga há já algum tempo e a única pessoa que sabia da maioria das coisas da sua vida, tirando agora Dean. Sam suspirou e sentou-se num dos bancos perto da mesa onde Meg estava a comer. Precisava de desabafar com alguém. Contou sucintamente a Meg o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Ela pareceu surpreendida.

"Aconteceu isso tudo? Quem diria que o teu cliente de olhos verdes, Dean, se interessaria tanto por ti? Agora, não percebo qual foi a tua ideia de o deixares a dormir no motel e vires embora." disse Meg. "O que é que te passou pela cabeça?"

"Fiz o que tinha a fazer." disse Sam, de modo sério.

"Desculpa? Não estou a compreender. O que ele te disse é praticamente uma declaração de amor, Sam. Quis pagar-te para lhe contares a tua vida, deu-te prazer, admitiu que gostava de estar contigo, prometeu ajudar-te e tudo, Sam! Ele gosta de ti, obviamente." disse Meg, exasperada. "E tu, em vez de aproveitares, vens-te embora, deixando-o para trás. Ainda por cima, nem o dinheiro trouxeste contigo."

"Não podia cobrar-lhe por esta noite." disse Sam. "Não quando eu também quis. Eu quis estar com ele, depois de eu ter falado sobre a minha vida. Não lhe podia cobrar dinheiro nenhum e não o fiz."

"Pronto, eu até acho que fizeste bem. Assim mostras ao Dean que não queres só o dinheiro dele. Tu também estás interessado nele, Sam. Pela maneira que falaste, não há dúvidas."

"Não! Não estou interessado nele! Não posso estar!" exclamou Sam, levantando-se abruptamente. "Não vou vê-lo novamente."

"Mas o que é isto, Sam? O que se passa contigo agora? Estás na fase da negação? Isso podia acontecer se agora descobrisses que eras gay e gostavas de outro homem, mas não é o caso. Já sabes o que és há bastante tempo, por isso só tens de aceitar o que sentes. Claro que não sabes como é que a vossa relação pode evoluir, mas isso nunca se sabe, seja com quem for que te envolvas."

"Eu e ele não temos, nem vamos ter nenhuma relação." disse Sam. "E agora tenho de me ir despachar."

Sam virou costas, dirigindo-se à casa de banho, mas Meg levantou-se rapidamente, correu atrás dele e agarrou-lhe um dos braços, obrigando-o a virar-se para a encarar.

"Sam Jones, não me vires as costas assim! Não acabámos a nossa conversa." disse Meg, aborrecida. "Tu estás louco, a atirar assim a tua felicidade pela janela? Tens um homem bonito, com dinheiro, que é atencioso contigo, tu também gostas dele e em vez de aproveitares, foges? Não compreendo."

"Meg, há muitas consequências se eu e ele estivéssemos juntos…"

"Há sempre. Claro que se podem magoar um ao outro, mas isso pode acontecer em qualquer relacionamento. Pode até não durar muito, é verdade, mas se eu estivesse interessada em alguém e essa pessoa estivesse interessada em mim, eu faria de tudo para ficar com ela." disse Meg. "Não deixaria que a felicidade, mesmo que fosse efémera, me escapasse entre os dedos."

"Tu não percebes, Meg." disse Sam, abanando a cabeça e libertando o braço. "Não percebes, pois não? Não é por mim. Eu sinto-me atraído por ele. Quando saí do motel e vim para casa, só conseguia pensar nele. Não o queria magoar, mas terá de ser assim. Não vou voltar a vê-lo novamente e ele não sabe como me encontrar, portanto as coisas ficam por aqui."

Meg bufou, zangada. Sam estava a ser demasiado dramático e efectivamente ela não percebia o porquê de tanto drama.

"Pronto, Sam, tu dizes que eu não percebo. Então explica-me porque é que te queres afastar do Dean." pediu Meg.

"Antes de mais, somos completamente diferentes, mas ele próprio disse-me, Meg. Ele presa muito a carreira que tem. É director de uma revista masculina. É respeitado, com toda a certeza, ganha bom dinheiro e deve ser com certeza muito competente. Estando a trabalhar na revista, tenho a certeza que ele não contou a ninguém de lá que era gay." explicou Sam. "E agora, quer arranjar-me lá emprego. Meg, não pode ser. Se estivermos juntos no mesmo local, podem desconfiar. Descobrir o meu passado e ligaram-no ao Dean. E depois, somos os dois despedidos e ele é difamado. Fica sem empregado e ainda por cima vai ser mal visto, desprezado e discriminado. Não posso estar a pôr em risco a sua carreira. A sua vida."

"É disso que tens medo? Sam…"

"Podes dizer que não, mas eu tenho razão. Se alguém descobre, o Dean fica arruinado. Como é que achas que eu me sentiria se soubesse que sou o responsável por a vida dele ter ido por água abaixo?"

"Eu acho que estás a ser estúpido, Sam Jones. Para tudo há riscos. Se eu for na rua e atravessar numa passadeira, posso ser atropelada. Até aqui em casa pode cair-me um bocado do tecto em cima e morrer. Se o Dean é tão bom profissional na revista, para ser director, não me parece que a vida sexual dele fosse implicar um despedimento." disse Meg.

"Achas que não? Quando isso se espalhasse, quantos homens heterossexuais é que achas que comprariam a revista depois de saberem que o director da revista é gay? O preconceito é enorme, Meg. Tu sabes disso, pelo menos em relação à prostituição. Por isso, apesar de me custar… não vou vê-lo novamente. É melhor ele continuar no mundo dele e se tiver de arranjar alguém, que seja alguém do seu mundo e não um prostituto como eu. Ele merece melhor."

Sam caminhou até à casa de banho e fechou a porta, enquanto Meg suspirava. Tinha perdido o apetite para tomar o resto do pequeno-almoço.

"_A vida é complicada, mas há pessoas que a tornam ainda mais complicada." pensou Meg. "Eu sei que o Sam tem razão nalgumas coisas, mas então o tal Dean não poderia ter relações com ninguém, com medo de ser descoberto. Se ele gostar mesmo do Sam, enfrenta tudo por ele. Vou tentar convencer o Sam a mudar de ideias, caso contrário, vou ter de me intrometer na vida dele e ser eu a tratar do assunto com o tal Dean, para o juntar com o Sam e vê-lo feliz."_


	5. Inflexibilidade

**Capítulo 5: Inflexibilidade**

Dean entrou no seu gabinete e Ava seguiu-o, relatando-lhe o que tinha marcado para esse dia. Dean acenou afirmativamente, preencheu alguns impressos que Ava lhe entregou e pouco depois estava a sair novamente do gabinete, indo até ao estúdio de fotografia que ficava no mesmo piso, para verificar como correria a sessão fotográfica de Pamela. Enquanto caminhava em direcção ao estúdio, Castiel aproximou-se dele, sorrindo-lhe falsamente.

"Bom dia, Dean." disse ele. "Vais ver a sessão fotográfica para a capa desta edição?"

"Sim, vou. Como faço sempre." respondeu Dean, de modo cortante.

Em tempos, Castiel e Dean tinham-se dado bem. Tinham sido colegas de trabalho e por vezes tinham saídas ocasionais como amigos. Tinham trabalhado ambos imenso na revista e quando tragicamente acontecera um acidente de viação e o director da revista e a subdirectora tinham morrido, os dois lugares tinham ficado vagos. Castiel e Dean tinham-se candidatado ambos ao cargo de director da revista, juntamente com muitas outras pessoas.

Após uma examinação rigorosa, o presidente da empresa Resmonder tinha chegado à conclusão de que Dean era melhor para o cargo de director e tinha sido dado a Castiel o cargo de subdirector. Tinham ambos aceitado o cargo, mas Dean vira uma mudança súbita no colega de trabalho. Castiel tornara-se mais frio e tinham começado a acontecer pequenos incidentes nas publicações, sempre com os erros a apontarem para Dean, como se fosse ele o responsável, quando não era o caso.

Apesar de tudo, Dean conseguia sempre dar a volta às situações, mas começou a achar as situações demasiado graves e não teve dúvidas de que era Castiel que estava por detrás de tudo, para que ele, Dean, fosse demitido e ele pudesse ficar com o seu cargo. Tinha confrontado Castiel e ele tinha negado estar a fazer alguma coisa para o prejudicar. Mas a partir desse dia, os incidentes tinham terminado e Castiel começara a mostrar-se novamente mais caloroso e sorridente para com Dean.

"_É um abutre, apenas à espera do momento certo para atacar e acabar comigo. Mas não vou deixar que isso aconteça. Vou ajudar o Sam e, se conseguir, irei trazê-lo para a revista. De certeza que conseguirei arranjar-lhe um emprego no edifício, mas queria que fosse aqui na revista, porque assim estaria sempre perto de mim." pensou Dean. "Claro que será um risco. Se o Castiel desconfiar de alguma coisa, vai usar isso contra mim, mas não é por haver risco que eu vou deixar de trazer o Sam para aqui."_

Castiel acompanhou Dean até ao estúdio de fotografia. Pamela já lá estava, a terminar os preparativos para a sessão fotográfica, ajustando a câmara e confirmando se os ângulos estavam correctos. A maquilhadora estava a dar os últimos retoques na maquilhagem da modelo que iria ser a capa dessa edição. Dean e Castiel aproximaram-se de Pamela e ela sorriu ao vê-los.

"Bom dia, rapazes." disse ela, animada. "Estou mesmo inspirada hoje. De certeza que a sessão fotográfica vai ser espectacular."

"Claro que vai. Não espero menos de ti." disse Dean.

"És um querido, Dean. É por isso que estou sempre disposta a fazer sessões fotográficas para a tua revista. E o dinheiro faz jeito, claro." disse Pamela, olhando para Dean e depois para Castiel. "As vossas auras estão especialmente radiantes hoje, embora de maneiras muito distintas."

Castiel revirou os olhos perante aquele comentário sobre as auras. Detestava o misticismo de Pamela e por ele, não trabalhariam com ela. Achava-a demasiado excêntrica, mas o que o irritava mesmo é que ela se dava bastante bem com Dean.

"_Quando eu for director, livro-me dela. Não a quero a trabalhar aqui. Todos irão submeter-se a mim e à minha vontade. Quem ainda estiver a afiliado ao Dean, vai para o olho da rua." pensou Castiel._

Pouco depois, a sessão fotográfica começou. Pamela foi tirando fotos e orientando a modelo para várias poses. Dean foi acenando afirmativamente. Depois, de todas as fotos, teria de ser escolhida aquela que faria parte da capa e algumas outras que incorporariam o corpo da revista. Castiel torceu o nariz. Não gostava daquela modelo. Devia ser uma modelo com seios maiores. Fora o que sugerira a Dean, mas ele tinha levado a sua ideia avante e ignorara a opinião de Castiel.

Quando a sessão fotográfica terminou, Pamela e Dean pareciam satisfeitos e Pamela mostrou a Dean as fotografias em ponto pequeno. Como sempre, as fotografias estavam óptimas. Castiel também as viu, mas não disse nada. Pamela agarrou no braço de Dean e disse-lhe que queria falar com ele, pelo que, deixando Castiel para trás, se dirigiram ao gabinete de Dean. Já lá, cada um se sentou numa cadeira, de frente um para o outro.

"A sessão fotográfica ficou óptima. Quando é que tens as fotografias prontas para as escolhermos?" perguntou Dean.

"Amanhã ou depois." respondeu Pamela. "Tenho alguns trabalhos para fazer noutras revistas e vou estar ocupada, mas trato disso com bastante antecedência para vocês escolherem com calma e terem tempo para fazerem tudo para a publicação. Quem não ficou muito satisfeito com a sessão fotográfica foi o Castiel."

"Hum… ele é assim mesmo, mas não me parece que tenha desgostado."

"Dean, por favor, eu não sou cega, nem estúpida. Viu-se bem que ele não gostou da sessão fotográfica, não gostou da modelo e que não gosta de mim. Aliás, já tinha percebido isso há bastante tempo. Basta ver a aura dele para se saber o que lhe vai na alma. É perigoso, Dean. Cuidado com ele."

"Oh, eu sei com o que estou a lidar, Pamela. Já o conheço há bastante tempo e não me engana minimamente. Apesar de tudo, é bom no que faz, por isso não tenho nenhum motivo válido para sequer pensar em despedi-lo. Pelo menos por agora." disse Dean.

"Falando em auras novamente, a tua aura hoje está especialmente brilhante, mas com uma tonalidade indistinta, sabes? Parece-me que ao mesmo tempo estás feliz, mas há sombras de dúvida." disse Pamela.

Dean ficou subitamente mais sério. Como costume, Pamela conseguia captar o que lhe ia no coração. Sim, sentia-se contente pelo que tinha acontecido com Sam. Tinha deixado os receios de lado. Porém, assombrava-o a dúvida do porquê de Sam ter saído a meio da noite do motel sem lhe dizer nada. Talvez Sam realmente não sentisse o mesmo que ele, Dean, estava a sentir.

"Estou a perceber pela tua expressão que acertei. Diz-me lá, é por causa daquela pessoa especial, não é verdade?" perguntou Pamela, sorrindo.

"Estás novamente a insistir no mesmo assunto, Pamela. Já disse que não há pessoa especial nenhuma." mentiu Dean.

"Se eu insisto é porque tu me continuas a mentir. Admite, Dean. Já nos conhecemos há bastante tempo. Logo depois de te tornares director, começaste a contratar os meus serviços como fotógrafa e graças a ti, comecei a ficar conhecida. Sempre me trataste com respeito e nunca me esqueci disso. Sei que não somos muito íntimos, mas podes confiar em mim. Eu confio em ti. És um director especial, Dean. Diferente dos outros directores de revista que conheço. Para melhor, é claro." disse Pamela, sorrindo. "Agora, diz-me lá, conheceste um homem jeitoso e ficaste caidinho por ele?"

"O quê?" perguntou Dean, surpreendido.

"Qual o é o espanto? Oh, claro. Sim Dean, eu sei que és gay." disse Pamela, com simplicidade.

Dean estava chocado. Achava que tinha escondido bastante bem o seu segredo. Não contara a ninguém que conhecia. Tivera alguns relacionamentos fugazes com outros homens, mas nada de muito importante. A sua família não sabia da sua orientação sexual, nem os seus amigos ou colegas de trabalho. Ninguém, a não ser Sam e agora ao que parecia Pamela também. Será que era assim tão óbvio e que não guardara o seu segredo como deveria?

"Não fiques alarmado, Dean. Tem calma. Eu já sei disso há algum tempo, mas não achei necessário abordar esse assunto. A tua opção sexual não me diz respeito, nem me ofende de nenhuma maneira, nem nunca falei disso a ninguém, nem vou falar." disse Pamela. "Só gostava que fosses honesto comigo, para podermos conversar agora um pouco."

"Como é que tu descobriste?" perguntou Dean, ainda surpreendido. "Eu pensei que estava a ocultar o meu segredo bastante bem."

"É verdade que representaste bem. Talvez tivesses dado um bom actor, quem sabe. Espalhavas rumores de que andavas com esta e aquela mulher e quer dizer, a fama que ficou foi a de conquistador. O director Dean, que nunca ficava muito tempo com uma mulher e por isso não as apresentava a ninguém. Claro que nos jantares da empresa tu trazias sempre companhia feminina. Eu fui a alguns deles e sei do que estou a falar." disse Pamela. "Diz-me lá, eram acompanhantes de luxo?"

Dean acabou por acenar afirmativamente e Pamela sorriu, contente por a sua dedução estar correcta.

"Eu descobri, acredites ou não, pela tua aura. Vocês todos acham que eu sou uma maluquinha que inventa que vê as auras das pessoas, mas não é verdade. Além de que, auras à parte, sou uma pessoa muito observadora. E a tua aura era diferente. Aliás, as auras são diferentes para todas as pessoas e mudam conforme as suas opções, o seu estilo de vida, as escolham que tomam. Sabia que a tua aura era diferente, mas não sabia porquê. Comecei a reparar mais em ti e Dean, querido, tu não trabalhas com muitas fotógrafas, pois não?" perguntou Pamela e Dean respondeu que era ela a única fotografa mulher que trabalhava para a revista. "Pois bem, as mulheres são mais observadoras que os homens e eu vi que não tinhas grande interesse em olhar para as modelos, Dean. Estavas atento à sessão, por seres profissional e não estando a reparar muito nas curvas das modelos. Isso denunciou-te."

"Hum, eu pensei que fingia bem, mas parece que me esqueci desse ponto. De futuro serei mais convincente." disse Dean. "Espero que realmente não contes isto a ninguém, porque poderá haver consequências para a minha carreira."

"Eu sei disso, Dean." disse Pamela. "Não vou contar a ninguém, porque ninguém tem o direito de te julgar pela tua orientação sexual. Agora, voltando atrás, tu conheceste alguém especial, não foi? Mas não percebo porque é que estás contente e com dúvidas ao mesmo tempo, mas talvez não estejas preparado para uma relação com essa pessoa, é isso?"

"Não exactamente." disse Dean, apoiando os cotovelos na sua secretária. "Eu estou preparado. A sério que estou. Nem estava a pensar ter uma relação com ninguém, nem gostar de alguém e poder pôr a minha carreira em risco, mas quando o conheci, as coisas mudaram. Não quero ser melodramático, mas algo mexeu comigo e agora só consigo pensar nele."

"Sabes, há situações assim, em que se vê uma pessoa e sabemos que aquela pessoa é certa para nós. Não é só pela aparência da pessoa, mas sim por algo mais. As pessoas costumam chamar-lhe amor à primeira vista, mas sabes, eu acredito que haja almas gémeas. Pessoas que se conseguem completar umas às outras. Não sei se haverá apenas uma alma gémea para cada pessoa, mas talvez tu tenhas encontrando uma alma gémea para ti." disse Pamela. "Como é que se chama o homem? É mais velho ou mais novo que tu? E o que é que ele sente em relação a ti?"

"Ena, estás mesmo curiosa." disse Dean, sorrindo. "Bom, ele chama-se Sam. Não sei qual é o último nome dele, apenas o primeiro. Deve ter por volta de vinte e cinco ou vinte e seis anos, acho eu. E quanto ao que ele sente, sinceramente já não sei o que pensar. Sabes, tudo nisto é complicado. Não começou como começam normalmente as relações, não foi num lugar comum, com pessoas com vidas semelhantes… posso mesmo confiar em ti?"

"Sim. Conta-me tudo o que quiseres. Sinto que estás realmente a precisar de desabafar com alguém. Ficares com as coisas para ti e não as compartilhares não te faz bem. Diz o que tiveres a dizer. Eu não te vou julgar."

Dean acenou afirmativamente e começou a falar. Ficou um pouco embaraçado por dizer que tinha recorrido a prostitutos para o satisfazerem, mas tal como dissera, Pamela não o julgou e pediu-lhe para continuar. Dean falou-lhe de Sam, de como o conhecera numa das noites e se encontrara com ele mais vezes, de como lhe pedira para contar a sua vida e de como tinha dito a Sam que lhe arranjaria emprego para ele sair da vida da prostituição, mas quando tinha acordado, Sam tinha desaparecido.

"Compreendo. Por isso é que estás feliz, pelo que aconteceu entre ti e o tal Sam, mas por outro lado tens dúvidas. Também me parece estranho ele ter ido embora assim sem mais nem menos, mas parece-me que tens de o encontrar e esclarecer tudo." disse Pamela. "Como é que vais encontrá-lo?"

"Tenho de voltar ao bairro onde ele se prostitui. É a única maneira, porque não sei onde vive ou o seu número de telefone. Vou lá esta noite."

"Fazes bem, Dean. Tens realmente de esclarecer tudo. Agora e sem querer julgar nada, tenho de te perguntar. Queres mesmo tentar apostar em algo com esse rapaz?" perguntou Pamela. "Não vai ser fácil. Ele é prostituto, teve uma vida completamente diferente da tua, está acostumado as coisas diferentes e tê-lo por perto por aqui pode denunciar a tua orientação sexual. Além de que, quem está ou esteve na vida da prostituição pode até ter ou ficar com alguns traumas ou até ter alguma doença, Dean. Pensa nisso."

"Eu estou disposto a apostar. Sabes quantas relações duradouras é que eu tive? Nenhuma. O máximo que uma relação minha durou foi um mês e isso só aconteceu uma vez. Sempre tive demasiado medo do que a minha família iria pensar ou do que aconteceria à minha vida e à minha carreira. Vejo os outros à minha volta a apostarem em relações. Uns têm sorte, outros não, mas eu tenho de tentar."

"Muito bem, então como eu te tinha dito, segue o teu coração." disse Pamela. "E espero que o Sam sinta o mesmo que tu e consigam acertar as coisas entre vocês."

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Depois da hora do almoço, quando Dean voltou ao escritório, encontrou Ava muito nervosa e ela pediu-lhe para falarem. Dean concordou e sentaram-se os dois no seu gabinete.

"Recebi uma chamada importante. A minha mãe tem cancro, director. Até agora achei que estava mais ou menos controlado, mas o meu irmão foi com a minha mãe ao médico e depois de muitos exames, não lhe dão mais que cinco meses de vida à minha mãe. Talvez nem consiga aguentar tanto tempo." explicou Ava. "O meu irmão ligou-me a contar isso e eu tomei uma decisão importante. Quero passar o resto do tempo de vida que a minha mãe tem com ela e por isso quero apresentar a minha demissão."

Dean ficou surpreendido com aquela notícia súbita. Não estava à espera que a sua secretária pessoal se demitisse de um momento para o outro.

"Ava, deixe-me então ver se compreendi. Tem a sua mãe doente, com uma doença numa fase já avançada e vai desistir do seu emprego para a acompanhar, correcto?" perguntou Dean.

"Sim, isso mesmo. Sei que deveria ter avisado com mais antecedência, mas eu não sabia que a situação era tão grave. Darei à casa os dois meses a que tem direito e depois vou-me embora. Peço desculpa pelo transtorno que isto possa causar, mas tenho mesmo de acompanhar a minha mãe até ao último dia da sua vida ou irei arrepender-me no futuro." disse Ava.

"Muito bem. Compreendo a sua situação, Ava." disse Dean, pensativo. "Teremos então de arranjar uma solução para os dois, porque eu terei de encontrar outra pessoa para a substituir."

Subitamente, Dean lembrou-se. Claro, Sam poderia ocupar o lugar de Ava. Não era necessário ter muitos estudos para fazer aquele trabalho. Apenas tinha de organizar as coisas, tomar nota do que fosse necessário, verificar que documentos tinham chegado para o director ler e assinar e atender as chamadas que fossem destinadas a Dean. Seria o emprego perfeito para Sam e assim Dean estaria bastante perto dele.

Por outro lado, olhando para Ava, Dean também não a queria deixar ir assim, perdendo o emprego por causa daquela situação familiar. Ava tinha sido uma boa funcionária, sempre profissional com o seu trabalho e Dean não tinha qualquer critica a fazer-lhe. Dean ficou um pouco mais pensativo. Poderia haver alguma maneira de deixar Ava ir embora, mas garantir-lhe um emprego quando necessitasse de voltar? Lembrou-se que sim.

"Faremos o seguinte, Ava." disse Dean, cruzando os braços. "Atendendo à situação, não terá de cumprir os dois meses antes de se ir embora. Duas semanas será o suficiente para eu arranjar outra pessoa para fazer o seu trabalho e para essa pessoa ser treinada."

"Obrigada, director. Muito obrigada." agradeceu Ava. "Assim poderei passar mais tempo com a minha mãe."

"Mas também não quero que por causa desta situação fique sem o seu emprego, por isso vou dar-lhe uma licença sem vencimento, Ava. Enquanto estiver a cuidar da sua mãe, não irá receber nada, mas quando necessitar de voltar, o seu lugar vai estar à sua espera."

Ava ficou muito agradecida, pois assim não teria de procurar um novo emprego quando necessitasse de voltar a trabalhar, já depois da morte da mãe. Por seu lado, Dean achava que ao final daqueles meses, talvez pudesse encontrar outro cargo para Sam e assim ninguém sairia prejudicado. Depois de tratadas as formalidades, Ava saiu do gabinete, um pouco mais aliviada. Dean recostou-se na sua cadeira.

"_Quando encontrar o Sam esta noite, irei dar-lhe a novidade. Como sou o director, ninguém se vai opor a eu o contratar e não terão de verificar as suas habilitações, nem será sujeito a uma selecção de entre outros candidatos. Vai ficar aqui a trabalhar directamente comigo. Vai ser um risco, mas ao mesmo tempo, estou entusiasmado com a ideia."_

**Bater de Dois Corações**

As horas passaram rapidamente. Quando Meg chegou ao apartamento, depois do dia de trabalho ter terminado, encontrou Sam a fazer o jantar. Sam trazia vestidas umas calças de ganga, uma t-shirt branca e por cima da t-shirt, um avental azul. Meg sorriu. Um autêntico dono de casa. Sam sabia fazer de tudo, desde limpar, cozinhar e passar a ferro. As circunstâncias da sua vida tinham-no moldado para saber fazer de tudo e Meg estava grata por não ter de cozinhar muitas vezes, porque era um desastre na cozinha.

"Cheguei, Sam." disse Meg, pousando a sua mala no sofá e aproximando-se de Sam. "Hum, o que é que estás a cozinhar? Cheira bem."

"Ainda bem que achas que cheira bem. Estou a experimentar uma coisa nova."

"Ai sim? Espero que fique bom, porque já estou a ficar com fome. Então, conta-me lá, como é que correu o último dia de aulas?"

"Correu bem. Estou um pouco cansado, mas fiquei contente por ter terminado mais um ano da minha escolaridade. O teste correu bem, o professor corrigiu-o logo hoje e no final da última aula entregou-nos. Só errei duas questões, por isso tive boa nota." respondeu Sam, sorrindo. "Agora estou quase a meio do ensino secundário."

"Fico contente por ter corrido bem o dia. Mais uma coisa, Sam. Pensaste melhor sobre o Dean?"

Sam desviou o olhar, mas não disse nada. Meg suspirou e sentou-se num banco, olhando para Sam.

"Ouve, Sam, estás a ser estúpido. Aproveita esta oportunidade. Tu disseste tão bem do Dean e agora vais magoá-lo? Ele não vai ficar nada contente por não te ver mais."

"Vai esquecer-me." disse Sam. "Ele acabará por me esquecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. É o melhor para ele."

"Voltamos ao mesmo, heim? És mesmo teimoso."

"Parece que não sou o único."

"Pronto, não vou falar mais disto contigo, porque parece que não está a levar a nada." disse Meg. "Estás a ser muito egoísta, Sam. Sabes que eu gosto imenso de ti, mas tenho de te dizer a verdade. Não deves ser só tu a decidires tudo, sem dares oportunidade ao Dean de ele também ter uma palavra a dar. Se ele disse que correria os riscos por ti, porque é que não aceitas?"

"Já te disse que não posso pôr a carreira do Dean em risco. Ele há-de ter trabalho muito para ser director daquela revista. Se descobrem que se meteu com um prostituto, a carreira dele vai por água abaixo."

"O que não falta hoje em dia é escândalos sexuais sobre pessoas famosas ou com altos cargos. Seria apenas mais um e acho que não seria assim tão grave como estás a pensar."

"Além de tudo, somos muito diferentes. Ele tem um estilo de vida completamente diferente do meu, felizmente. Merece alguém do nível dele. Alguém que tenha com ele coisas em comum. Eu não tenho, por isso é melhor ficarmos separados e cada um, no futuro, encontrar outra pessoa…"

Sam calou-se e Meg não lhe conseguiu arrancar mais palavras até à hora do jantar. Meg sabia que o seu amigo estava a sofrer, mas não queria admitir que queria estar junto de Dean. Preferia pensar apenas no que poderia correr mal em vez de pensar no que poderia correr bem. Nesse momento, Meg decidiu que teria de agir por conta própria, mesmo contra a vontade de Sam.

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Nessa noite, Dean conduziu mais uma vez até à rua onde se costumavam juntar os prostitutos. Ao parar o carro na berma do passeio, vários prostitutos surgiram, mas Dean não conseguiu avistar Sam em lado nenhum.

"O Sam não está aqui hoje?" perguntou Dean, ao prostituto que estava mais perto do vidro do carro.

"Sam? Temos mais do que um Sam por aqui. Procuras um loiro?" perguntou o prostituto. Dean acenou negativamente. "Ah, é o outro. Não, ele não está aqui. Não veio hoje, nem sei se vem tão depressa. Só se prostitui algumas noites. Mas não te preocupes que eu tenho as minhas próprias habilidades. Vamos dar uma voltinha os dois?"

"Obrigado pela oferta, mas vou ter de recusar." disse Dean. "Queria mesmo o Sam. Por acaso não sabes onde o posso encontrar? Ou algum contacto dele?"

O prostituto afastou-se um pouco, parecendo aborrecido.

"Não damos informações sobre os nossos. És algum polícia ou quê? Não importa. Não te vamos dizer nada, até porque sabemos muito pouco sobre o Sam. Ele mal fala connosco. Agora, põe-te daqui para fora, se não queres escolher nenhum de nós."

Dean fechou o vidro do seu carro e acelerou dali para fora rapidamente. Ainda deu algumas voltas ao quarteirão, pensando se deveria voltar novamente a falar com os prostitutos, mas parecia que não lhe iriam dizer nada. Claro, estariam a proteger-se de ameaças do exterior, como a policia.

"_O Sam não apareceu hoje. Pensei que o fizesse, já que nem levou o dinheiro que lhe era destinado quando esteve comigo. Mas eu não vou desistir. Tenho de o encontrar. Devia ter-lhe dado algum contacto meu ou ter-lhe pedido um contacto ou a sua morada. Nem sei onde é que ele estuda. Não tenho pista nenhuma para o encontrar… mas se for necessário contrato um detective para o localizar." pensou Dean. "Vou encontrá-lo novamente, dê por onde der."_

**Bater de Dois Corações**

No dia seguinte, Dean foi trabalhar mas estava bastante distraído, pensando em Sam. Tiveram de lhe chamar a atenção algumas vezes para ele despertar dos seus pensamentos e escolher a fotografia que seria a capa da próxima edição da revista.

No apartamento de Sam, Sam ficara a pintar um quadro. Agora que as aulas tinham terminado, ficara com mais tempo livre e poderia dedicar-se à pintura. Contudo, visto que na noite que passara com Dean não ganhara qualquer dinheiro, teria de em breve voltar à prostituição para conseguir sustentar-se por mais alguns dias.

Quando Meg veio almoçar a casa nesse dia, além de encontrar um óptimo almoço que adorou, encontrou também Sam a pintar na sala. Ele tentou esconder a tela que estava a pintar, mas Meg conseguiu tirar-lha. Era um retrato. Ainda não estava terminado e apenas tinha os olhos pintados. Uns olhos de um verde vivo. Meg soube de imediato quem era o modelo de Sam.

"Estás então a pintar o Dean. De memória ainda por cima. Não o conheço, mas a pintura está a ficar óptima." disse Meg. "É muito bonita. E mostra que tu continuas a pensar nele."

"Eu… estava só a aborrecido e não sabia o que haveria de pintar." balbuciou Sam.

"E resolveste pintar aquela pessoa de quem andas a fugir e com quem não te queres encontrar novamente. Estanha escolha de modelo, Sam. Tu gostas dele e é por isso que estás a pintar o seu retrato. Isso só te fará lembrares-te mais dele."

Sam suspirou. No momento seguinte arrancou a tela das mãos de Meg e preparou-se para a rasgar, mas Meg parou-o.

"Pára! Não sejas maluco. Faz o retrato." disse Meg. "Não te disse isto para o destruíres, seu pateta. Está a ficar tão bonito que seria uma pena que agora o destruísses."

"Tu é que disseste que isto me faria lembrar dele. Se ficar com a tela, é exactamente isso que irá acontecer. É melhor livrar-me dela agora. Nunca a devia ter começado."

"Não penses em desistir agora. Pinta a tela e mesmo que depois não a queiras, eu fico com ela e ponho-a no meu quarto, juntamente com o meu próprio retrato, que tu pintaste e ficou lindo." disse Meg. "Agora, continua com o que estavas a fazer. Se eu chegar a casa do trabalho e vir a tela destruída ou não a vir de todo, não te perdoo, Sam."

"Meg, o que é que tu estás a tentar fazer? Primeiro dizes-me que a tela me vai fazer lembrar o Dean, depois não queres que a destrua. Estás a dar comigo em doido." disse Sam, exasperado.

"As mulheres são assim, Sam. Nunca tinhas percebido?" perguntou Meg, sorrindo. "Além disso, quero a tela para mim, se não quiseres ficar com ela. Já agora, é pena não teres nenhum contacto do Dean, senão quem sabe, já que tu não o queres, ia eu atirar-me a ele. Um homem com dinheiro, bonito e atencioso é mesmo o que eu preciso."

"Ele não estaria interessado em ti." disse Sam, meio aborrecido, voltando a colocar a tela no cavalete para recomeçar a pintar.

Meg sorriu. Sam ficara ligeiramente irritado com aquele comentário.

"Vais voltar à prostituição nos próximos dias?" perguntou Meg.

"Para já, não. Ainda tenho algum dinheiro e de certeza que o Dean me anda a procurar à noite naquela rua, por isso vou manter-me afastado por alguns dias." respondeu Sam, pegando num pincel.

Meg acenou afirmativamente. Pensara que seria essa a situação, pelo que já tinha um plano. Sam tinha-lhe indicado que Dean era o director da revista Maxycool, pelo que não seria difícil encontrar o endereço onde a revista ficava e enviar uma mensagem a Dean. Quando Meg saiu de casa, já depois do almoço, passou por uma papelaria e encontrou a revista nas bancas. Comprou-a e estava lá a morada, como esperava.

Chegou à loja onde trabalhava e como o movimento era pouco, começou a escrever um bilhete. Depois pediu a uma colega para ficar a tomar conta da loja e apressou-se a apanhar um táxi até aquela morada. Era uma situação arriscada, pois deixara o seu emprego a meio do dia, mas felizmente a patroa estava de férias e não apareceria na loja e a outra empregada era uma pessoa de confiança, que não mencionaria a saída de Meg a ninguém.

Meg pensara entregar o bilhete a algum dos prostitutos para um deles entregarem a mensagem a Dean, mas provavelmente não o fariam e ela não estava disposta a ir à noite para a rua onde se reuniam os prostitutos e ficar à espera de Dean, ao frio e podendo ser mal tratada pelos outros prostitutos. Seria arriscado enviar também uma carta ao cuidado de Dean, pois nas grandes empresas o correio era todo aberto antes de chegar às pessoas de cargo superior, pelo que seria muito mau se alguém excepto Dean ficasse a saber o conteúdo do bilhete.

O táxi parou à porta do edifício Resmonder e Meg pediu-lhe para esperar. Saiu a correr do táxi e entrou no hall de entrada. Haviam algumas placas que indicavam em que pisos ficava cada revista. Meg apanhou o elevador até ao quinto andar e aproximou-se da recepção. Ruby olhou para ela, curiosa.

"Posso ajudá-la nalguma coisa?" perguntou Ruby.

"Sim. Precisava que entregasse este bilhete ao director da revista. O director chama-se Dean, certo?" perguntou Meg, esperando que o cliente de olhos verdes que Sam falara tivesse dado realmente o nome verdadeiro e a ocupação verdadeira também, em vez de usar o nome ou ocupação de outra pessoa.

"Sim, chama-se Dean. Mas que bilhete é este?" perguntou Ruby agarrando no bilhete dobrado que Meg lhe estendia.

"É urgente. Por favor, levo-o já ao director." pediu Meg.

Ruby pareceu desconfiada, mas acenou afirmativamente. Pegou no telefone e ligou para o gabinete de Dean, indicando-lhe que tinha chegado um bilhete para si. Dean mandou-a levar o bilhete ao gabinete e Ruby desligou o telefone.

"Vou levar-lhe o bilhete agora." disse Ruby. "Quer mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, é só."

"Ah, já agora, como é que se chama? Tenho de dizer ao director quem é que enviou o bilhete."

"Chamo-me Meg. Assinei o bilhete, por isso está lá o meu nome. Obrigada por lhe entregar o bilhete. É importante."

Dito isto, Meg entrou novamente no elevador, sentindo-se mais aliviada. Agora era a vez de Dean avançar, para que ele e Sam pudessem estar juntos novamente. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da revista, Ruby sentiu-se tentada a abrir o bilhete para ver o que dizia, mas entretanto Dean apareceu, saindo do seu gabinete para falar com Jessica Moore sobre um artigo e Ruby decidiu que tinha coisas mais interessantes para fazer, pelo que lho entregou rapidamente.

"A mulher que o deixou diz que se chama Meg e disse que era urgente." anunciou Ruby.

"Muito bem. Irei lê-lo quando voltar ao meu gabinete." disse Dean.

Continuava bastante distraído, sendo que os seus pensamentos vagueavam muitas vezes para Sam e desconhecendo que tinha agora na mão a maneira de chegar ao prostituto.


	6. Conversas Importantes

**Capítulo 6: Conversas Importantes**

Quando Dean voltou ao seu gabinete, quase se esquecera do bilhete que trazia fechado na mão. Sentou-se na sua cadeira de pele e abriu o bilhete, não esperando encontrar nada de urgente como Ruby dissera, uma vez que a recepcionista tinha a mania de exagerar no que dizia. Neste caso, Ruby não exagerara, pois transmitira as palavras de Meg e ao ler o bilhete, Dean percebeu que era realmente importante.

"_**Caro Dean, não nos conhecemos ainda, mas achei necessário enviar-lhe este bilhete. Eu chamo-me Meg e estou a enviar-lhe este bilhete por causa do Sam. Ele contou-me tudo o que aconteceu. Eu e ele somos amigos. Dean, deve estar a perguntar-se o porquê da atitude do Sam. Ele é casmurro, mas o que está a fazer, afastando-se de si, é porque pensa que é o melhor para si e para a sua carreira, se é que me faço entender. Se realmente não quer desistir, por favor venha hoje às nove e meia da noite até à morada que escrevi no fundo do bilhete, para encontrar o Sam e resolverem o assunto. Assinado, Meg Masters."**_

Dean releu o bilhete três vezes. Não sabia quem era Meg, mas se conhecia Sam, devia ser alguma amiga dele, como dizia no bilhete. Mas poderia não ser. Seria alguma armadilha, perguntou-se Dean. Concluiu que não deveria ser. O bilhete chegara até ele sem ninguém o ler e não fora explicito. Quem o lesse não perceberia exactamente do que se tratava a não ser que estivesse a par de toda a situação. Meg fora cuidadosa, não fosse o bilhete ser lido por outra pessoa que não Dean.

"_Tenho de confiar no bilhete e ir até à morada indicada hoje." pensou Dean. "Não é com certeza nenhuma manobra de nenhum inimigo meu que me queira expor, porque se alguém soubesse sobre o Sam, já me tinham exposto de qualquer maneira. Além de que é a única pista que tenho para chegar ao Sam, por isso vou segui-la e esperar que me leve realmente a ele. Temos de esclarecer as coisas."_

Dean levantou-se da sua cadeira e começou a caminhar pelo gabinete, pensativo.

"_Tenho realmente de resolver as coisas com ele. No bilhete, a tal Meg diz que o Sam se está a afastar de mim porque pensa que é o melhor para mim e para a minha carreira. Provavelmente está a pensar que, como esteve ligado à prostituição, não pode estar comigo pois alguém pode descobrir e arruinar a minha carreira. Está a fazê-lo por mim e isso só faz com que eu queira estar mais com ele. Esta noite vou vê-lo e havemos de esclarecer tudo. Irei falar-lhe do emprego que tenho para ele e como a vida dele vai mudar. A vida dele e a minha."_

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Passava pouco das nove da noite e no apartamento de Sam e Meg, ambos tinham terminado de jantar. Sam levantou a mesa e Meg lavou os pratos. Arrumaram ambos a cozinha rapidamente e Meg olhou para o seu relógio de pulso. Estava nervosa com a ida de Dean ao apartamento. Se tivesse chegado do trabalho com alguma antecedência e Sam não estivesse no apartamento, poderia ter dado uma limpeza, para tentar que o apartamento parecesse um pouco melhor do que era nada realidade.

Porém, Sam passara o dia em casa e Meg não queria dar-lhe qualquer motivo para desconfiar de que iria acontecer algo de especial nessa noite. Sam tinha terminado o quadro com o retrato de Dean e quando Meg chegara a casa, já encontrara o retrato no seu quarto, como tinha pedido a Sam. Ficara surpreendida por Sam o ter mesmo colocado lá, mas seria melhor do que se ele o destruísse.

"_Quando o Dean chegar, eu vou-me embora e deixo-os a sós para resolverem as coisas. Espero que isto resulte." pensou Meg. "O Dean vai ter de conseguir convencer o Sam que devem ficar juntos. Se gostar mesmo do Sam, há-de conseguir. Hum… talvez seja melhor mesmo eu passar a noite fora. Se eles se acertarem, podem querer passar a noite juntos e ficam com o apartamento só para eles."_

Meg sentou-se no sofá da sala e continuou pensativa, tentando imaginar como seria Dean, já que ainda não o conhecia. Pelo quadro que Sam tinha pintado, Dean era atraente, mas Meg estava interessada em conhecê-lo para além da aparência, que poderia ser enganadora. Sam foi até ao seu quarto e pouco depois saiu de lá.

"Meg, vou sair." anunciou ele.

"O quê? Sair?" perguntou Meg, levantando-se rapidamente do sofá. "Mas sair aonde?"

"Acho que vou ao cinema. Estou farto de estar aqui em casa. Fiquei aqui o dia todo… a pintar o retrato do Dean, a pensar nele… já não aguento. Tenho de me abstrair, por isso acho que uma sessão de cinema é a melhor maneira. Vou indo, para apanhar a sessão das nove e meia."

"Espera!" exclamou Meg, praticamente correndo para Sam e colocando-se à sua frente para o impedir de sair do apartamento. "Para que é que vais ao cinema agora? Depois voltas muito tarde e além disso gastas dinheiro. Fica aqui comigo. Podemos conversar e podes desabafar comigo. A sério, é a melhor ideia."

"Meg, a sério, não me apetece falar."

"Então ficamos a ver um filme na televisão. De certeza que deve estar a dar algum filme que te agrade." sugeriu Meg.

Meg estava bastante nervosa, pois não queria deixar Sam ir embora. Não estava a contar que ele tivesse a ideia de sair nessa noite e se ele saísse, acabaria por arruinar o plano de Meg. Porém. Sam não estava a querer facilitar as coisas e abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Vou mesmo sair, Meg. Preciso de apanhar um pouco de ar e…"

"Abres uma janela e apanhas ar. E ficas aqui."

"Mas porquê tanta insistência, Meg?" perguntou Sam, desconfiado. "Passa-se alguma coisa?"

Meg estava agora convicta de que não conseguiria convencer Sam a ficar ali. Poderia, claro, contar-lhe a verdade. Mas como Sam estava naquele momento, provavelmente iria sair de casa zangado, poderia meter-se em sarilhos e provavelmente não iria falar a Meg durante uma semana, pois ela tinha ido contra ao que ele queria, apesar de as suas intenções serem as melhores. Acabou por encolher os ombros.

"Não era por nenhuma razão especial. Era só porque eu queria companhia. Mais nada." mentiu Meg.

"Então podes vir comigo ao cinema. Eu pago-te o bilhete."

"Ah, não, deixa estar. Eu fico por aqui. Não me apetece sair."

"Então, eu vou-me embora. Prometo que fico aqui contigo à noite noutro dia para podermos ver um filme ou conversar, mas hoje não." disse Sam. "Até logo."

Sam abriu a porta do apartamento e saiu, fechando-a de seguida. Meg suspirou e deixou-se cair sobre o sofá, decepcionada. Afinal o seu plano não tinha corrido como esperava. Em vez de ser ela a sair para deixar Sam e Dean a sós, acabara por ser Sam a ir embora.

"_E agora? O que é que eu vou fazer? O tal Dean vai aparecer aqui e o Sam não estará cá. Como é que ele vai reagir? Mal, com certeza." pensou Meg. "Mas… hum, talvez eu possa dar a volta à situação. Sei onde é que o Sam está. Claro que quando o Dean aqui chegar, já o Sam estará a entrar na sessão de cinema e não tenho maneira de avisar o Dean, mas posso recebê-lo aqui e avaliá-lo. Sim, é melhor mesmo. Ver como é que ele é. Não devo estar a lançar o Sam para os braços dele se desconfiar que o Dean não tem realmente boas intenções. Falo com ele e se ficar convencida, digo onde é que o Sam está. Depois, já será com o Dean."_

Decidindo que era exactamente isso que ia fazer, Meg ficou a ver televisão para passar o tempo. Faltavam exactamente dois minutos para as nove e meia da noite quando Meg ouviu bater à porta. Pôs-se de pé de um salto e ajeitou a roupa, para tentar parecer decente. Depois lembrou-se que realmente não importava a sua aparência, porque Dean não teria nenhum interesse nela, nem ela nele. Meg caminhou até à porta e abriu-a.

Do outro lado da porta, vestindo um blusão preto informal, estava Dean. Meg olhou-o e a primeira impressão que teve era de que Dean tinha bom gosto. Depois reparou nos olhos. Lindos olhos verdes. Realmente, Sam tinha capturado bem os olhos no retrato que pintara, mas eram mais extraordinários ao vivo. Apercebendo-se que estava a olhar com intensidade para Dean, mas não dizia nada, Meg resolveu falar.

"Aqui estás tu, Dean. Eu sou a Meg. Fui eu que te enviei o bilhete para vires aqui." disse ela.

"Onde é que está o Sam?" perguntou Dean, desconfiado.

"É complicado. Entra que eu explico-te tudo."

"Não sei se será boa ideia." disse Dean, ainda mais desconfiado. "Mandas-me um bilhete e agora não está aqui o Sam…"

"Ok, estou a perceber o teu receio, claro. Vires até um bairro que não é propriamente o melhor bairro da cidade, para te encontrares com uma pessoa e em vez disso tens outra a falar contigo. Mas isto não é nenhuma armadilha, nem nada do género." disse Meg. "Ok, espera aí."

Dean cruzou os braços, enquanto Meg se afastava dentro do apartamento. Dean não fazia tenções de entrar no apartamento, pelo mesmo para já, pelo que o pedido de Meg para ele esperar ali era desnecessário. Meg voltou pouco depois à porta, trazendo consigo uma fotografia dela e de Sam, numa vez que tinham ido ao parque e um fotografo estava por lá a tirar fotografias. Tinham acabado por pagar por uma delas. Ao ver a fotografia, Dean ficou um pouco menos desconfiado.

"Vês, é o Sam. Não é nenhuma montagem nem nada." disse Meg. "Eu marquei o encontro, para vocês se entenderem, mas o Sam trocou-me as voltas. Por favor, entra e eu explico-te tudo."

Dean acabou por acenar afirmativamente e entrou no apartamento. Meg fechou a porta e indicou a Dean para se sentar no sofá. Dean sentou-se, olhando discretamente à sua volta, para o apartamento simples. Meg sentou-se num pequeno sofá velho, encarando Dean.

"Eu queria que tu e o Sam falassem hoje, mas o Sam resolveu ir ao cinema. Não o consegui convencer a ficar e se dissesse que vinhas aqui, era pior." explicou Meg.

"Então ele não me quer ver? E tu escreveste no bilhete que és amiga dele, certo?" perguntou Dean.

"A resposta é sim a ambas as questões. Dean, como eu escrevi no bilhete, o Sam pensa que é melhor estar afastado de ti. Ele acha que se ele se aproximar de ti, vai fazer com que acabes por estragar a tua carreira e a tua vida." explicou Meg. "Acho que não é preciso explicar muito mais, porque tu sabes por ti próprio como poderia afectar a tua carreira se descobrissem que tens ou tiveste alguma coisa com um prostituto."

"Eu sei. Sei muito bem que poderia ter repercussões graves. Mas estou realmente farto de viver com medo e tentar afastar-me do que realmente me faz sentir algo. Apostei na minha carreira ao máximo, mas agora isso não é suficiente. Tenho de avançar com a minha vida. Não estou a dizer que as coisas serão fáceis, mas quero apostar no Sam. Ele é especial e diferente das outras pessoas que conheci. Sinto uma atracção muito forte por ele e não é só a nível físico." disse Dean. "Eu quero ficar com o Sam, mesmo que mais tarde isso venha a ter consequências a nível profissional. Na vida, temos de tomar decisões. Até agora tinha decidido não me envolver a sério com ninguém, para que isso não afectasse a minha carreira. Mas chegou a altura disso mudar."

Meg abanou a cabeça em assentimento. Estava a gostar de ouvir Dean falar e ele estava a causar-lhe muito boa impressão. Meg costumava dizer que era boa a avaliar as pessoas e na maior parte das vezes isso era verdade. Olhando para Dean e a maneira como ele falava, convenceu-se que realmente poderia confiar nele e que Dean estava realmente interessado em Sam pelas melhores razões.

"Vou ter de falar com o Sam e esclarecer tudo. Ele não se pode afastar de mim só porque tem medo que isso traga problemas. Meg, diz-me, já que és amiga do Sam, é mesmo por isso que ele se está a afastar ou porque não quer nada comigo, pois não gosta de mim ou… não sei, pode ter outro motivo."

"Oh, tenho a certeza absoluta de que ele gosta de ti. Apesar do Sam tentar negar, gosta. Ficou apanhadinho por ti, da mesma maneira que tu ficaste por ele. É estranho, porque desde que conheço o Sam, nunca o vi assim. Mas enfim, falam em amor à prima vista e de pessoas que por vezes sentem que a outra é aquela pessoa especial. Pode ser que seja realmente esse o vosso caso." disse Meg, levantando-se de seguida e começando a andar pela sala. "E acredito que quando vires o Sam e falares com ele, o vais convencer a mudar de ideias, porque quando ele te vir, acaba por ceder, de certeza. É por isso que ele não te queria ver, porque se te visse, tinha medo de não conseguir virar-te as costas."

"Também não quero que o faça. Quero-o perto de mim."

"Mas diz-me, se tu e o Sam se acertarem e resolverem as coisas, o que é que acontece depois?" perguntou Meg, encarando Dean. "Quer dizer, chegas ao pé do Sam, dizes que queres ficar com ele e depois?"

"Depois? Não sei bem. Veremos. Talvez o leve para viver comigo, se for isso que ele quer. E consegui arranjar-lhe um emprego na revista onde trabalho. Já não terá de se prostituir mais."

Meg ficou satisfeita ao saber do emprego. Finalmente Sam poderia deixar a prostituição, o que seria óptimo para ele. Meg sabia que a prostituição tinha sempre um lado psicológico envolvido. Além da situação física e do risco de apanhar doenças, os prostitutos ficavam com marcas emocionais, que pioravam com o tempo. A própria Meg ficara com algumas marcas, mas estava a superar e seria bom que Sam deixasse agora aquela vida, para que pudesse ter um futuro melhor e deixar para trás o passado por completo.

"Se conseguiste um emprego para o Sam, isso é óptimo." disse Meg. "Ele vai gostar de saber, se não for muito casmurro, mas tu hás-de dar-lhe a volta. Mas temos aqui uma situação, Dean. Mesmo que vocês se entendam, uma coisa é estarem interessados um no outro e quererem estar juntos, outra bem diferente é serem precipitados e deitarem tudo a perder. Como é que podes sequer pensar em viver com o Sam agora? Sabes qual é a cor favorita dele? Ou qual o seu prato favorito? Ou do que é que ele não gosta? Não, não sabes. E ele também não sabe praticamente nada sobre ti. Não têm bases para viverem juntos agora."

"Talvez tenhas razão…" disse Dean, pensativo.

"Claro que tenho razão. Se vocês fossem viver juntos agora, as coisas correriam bastante mal. Têm de se conhecer bem, para depois terem a certeza que realmente servem um para o outro. As impressões de que aquela pessoa é especial são muito bonitas, mas na prática ou funcionam bem juntos ou não. Acho bem que arranjes emprego ao Sam e se vão conhecendo melhor. Se depois de se conhecerem a fundo acharem que estarem um com o outro, apesar das virtudes e defeitos de cada um, é o que querem, então devem fazê-lo."

"Sim, tens toda a razão." disse Dean, abanando a cabeça. "Estive tanto tempo a reprimir as coisas na minha vida, para não estragar a minha carreira que agora estava a atirar-me de cabeça sem pensar. Claro que eu e o Sam temos de nos conhecer melhor, como qualquer casal. Senão, seríamos dois estranhos a viver juntos e realmente isso podia não dar grande resultado."

Meg apontou para um quadro que estava na parede. Era um quadro que representava um campo vasto, com árvores e também plantações e uma pequena casa. O quadro era bastante pormenorizado. Meg adorava aquele quadro e tinha insistido para ele ficar pendurado naquela parede, para alegrar o apartamento. Havia mais dois nas outras paredes ali perto, mas aquele era o seu favorito.

"Este quadro foi pintado pelo Sam. E aqueles dois também. E tenho uns no meu quarto e o Sam tem outros no quarto dele. Ele adora pintar." disse Meg.

"Sim, ele tinha-me dito."

"Ele é uma pessoa simples, Dean." disse Meg, encarando Dean. "Uma pessoa com sonhos, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu na sua vida. Sonha ter estudos, para depois poder ter uma vida melhor. Sonha poder pintar. Não sei se a longo prazo ele quer ser mesmo pintor, mas tem muito jeito. Gosta de coisas simples, sabes? E tu, Dean? Será que saberás corresponder às coisas simples? Tens um bom emprego, como director de uma revista, por isso tens estudos. E pelo que o Sam disse, tens um bom carro. E eu vejo que tens boas roupas e tens dinheiro para pagar a um prostituto. Parece-me que és bastante diferente do Sam."

"É verdade que somos diferentes. Eu sempre vivi na cidade e não no campo, como aconteceu com o Sam quando ele era mais novo. Nem passei dificuldades financeiras ou tive de me prostituir ou deixei de estudar, mas isso não quer dizer nada. Somos diferentes, mas todas as pessoas são diferentes umas das outras." disse Dean. "E ouvi dizer que os opostos se atraem. Com trabalho, parece-me que qualquer relação pode funcionar se houver empenho de ambas as pessoas."

"Falaste muito bem, Dean. Estás convicto do que sentes." disse Meg, sorrindo. "Muito bem. Agora só tens de convencer o Sam a deixar de ser casmurro. Espera aqui um momento. Quero que vejas uma coisa."

Meg caminhou rapidamente até ao seu quarto e regressou logo de seguida, trazendo consigo o retrato que Sam tinha pintado. Dean levantou-se e olhou para o quadro, ficando surpreendido com o trabalho de Sam. O retrato estava muito bem feito, principalmente contado que Sam não tivera o seu modelo à sua frente para o desenhar, nem mesmo uma fotografia para comparar caso a memória lhe falhasse nalguma coisa. Mas não tinha falhado e o retrato estava perfeito.

"Foi o Sam que o pintou?" perguntou Dean, olhando para Meg. Ela acenou afirmativamente. "Está muito bem feito. Sou mesmo eu."

"Sim. Passou o dia a pintá-lo, sabes? Dizia que não te iria ver novamente, mas não te conseguia tirar da cabeça."

"Tenho de ir ter com ele. Disseste que ele foi ao cinema."

"Sim. É um cinema que fica aqui perto. Não é grande coisa, mas de vez em quando tem bons filmes. Mas o filme deve acabar tarde."

"Explica-me onde é o cinema exactamente. Eu vou lá ter com o Sam e arranjo maneira de falar com ele antes do final do filme."

"Não sei se vais conseguir. Não te deixam entrar no cinema a meio do filme."

"Veremos." disse Dean, decidido.

Meg explicou-lhe onde ficava o cinema e pouco depois Dean saía apressado do apartamento. Meg fechou a porta do apartamento e suspirou, indo sentar-se novamente no sofá.

"_Espero que eles resolvam as coisas." pensou ela. "O Dean parece ser boa pessoa e poderá fazer o Sam feliz. Se o Sam começar a trabalhar e ainda tiver alguém ao seu lado que goste mesmo dele, estará tudo bem. Claro que pode sempre contar comigo, mas não é a mesma coisa."_

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Dean parou o seu carro num lugar vazio perto do cinema e saiu do carro. Pensou rapidamente se quando voltasse ainda teria o carro intacto. Apesar daquela zona não ser tão má como o bairro da prostituição, mesmo assim não inspirava confiança. Abanando a cabeça, Dean avançou para o cinema. Agora o carro não importava. Tinha de encontrar Sam rapidamente. Ao entrar no cinema, viu a bilheteira do seu lado esquerdo e uma porta que daria acesso a outra do seu lado direito.

Dean calculou que a porta da direita iria dar a alguma outra sala e daí se chegaria à sala de cinema propriamente dita. Dean avançou para a porta da direita, mas quando lá chegou, um homem barrou-lhe o caminho.

"Não pode entrar sem um bilhete." disse o homem.

"Mas é importante. Tenho de encontrar uma pessoa e…"

"Já disse que não pode entrar sem um bilhete." repetiu o homem.

Dean hesitou, mas virou costas e dirigiu-se à bilheteira. O homem que guardava a porta era bastante alto e musculado. Não valeria a pena Dean tentar esquivar-se dele e passar pela porta, pois seria rapidamente apanhado e tinha a sensação que depois o homem não o deixaria virar costas sem lhe dar uma lição. Não estava nos planos de Dean acabar por encontrar Sam, mas com um braço ao peito ou algo do género. Na bilheteira estava uma mulher de meia-idade, ocupada a limar as unhas.

"Quero um bilhete, por favor." pediu Dean.

"Um bilhete? Para que filme?" perguntou a mulher, sem tirar os olhos da lima.

"Não sei… para o que está a passar neste momento."

"Também, é o único que temos aqui no cinema de momento." disse a mulher.

"Então se é o único, porque é que me perguntou qual era o filme?" perguntou Dean, aborrecido.

"Normas. Antigamente tínhamos mais do que um filme, mas agora os tempos estão difíceis. Mas ficou a força do hábito. De qualquer maneira, não lhe posso vender bilhetes porque a sessão já começou. Vai ter de aguardar pelas onze e um quarto, quando começa uma nova sessão."

"Mas eu preciso de comprar o bilhete agora." disse Dean. "Para esta sessão."

A mulher levantou os olhos da lima e encarou-o.

"Já lhe disse que não é possível. Não insista."

Dean tirou várias notas da sua carteira e estendeu-as à mulher.

"Penso que isto chegará para comprar o bilhete e para a senhora me fazer o grande favor de mo dar agora."

Olhando para todas aquelas notas, a mulher não hesitou. Logo de seguida deu um bilhete a Dean e agarrou no dinheiro, começando a contá-lo. Dean afastou-se da bilheteira e foi até à porta onde o homem alto e corpulento estava. Mostrou-lhe o bilhete e, de mau humor, o homem retirou uma pequena parte do bilhete e devolveu-o a Dean, deixando-o passar. Dean avançou pela sala e verificou que a sala tinha um bar, onde as pessoas podiam comprar pipocas, bebidas e outras coisas. Viu também uma porta no extremo oposto, que daria para a sala de cinema.

Quando Dean se começava a encaminhar para lá, a porta abriu-se subitamente e algumas pessoas começaram a sair. Dean ficou surpreendido, pois a sessão de cinema não devia ainda ter terminado. Depois percebeu que as pessoas se dirigiam ao bar, onde agora tinha surgido uma jovem para servir o que lhe pediam e percebeu que tinha chegado na altura do intervalo. Era uma óptima altura para encontrar Sam, pois não o encontraria no escuro do cinema enquanto estivesse a dar o filme. Dean avançou e transpôs a porta que dava para dentro da sala de cinema.

A sala de cinema não era tão grande como o cinema a que Dean fora da última vez. Cadeiras em fila, um ecrã gigante, mas o cinema era mais antigo e menos cuidado. Não havia muitas pessoas naquela sessão e a maioria tinha saído para o bar. Dean viu um casal nas cadeiras da frente, a namorar. Havia mais dois rapazes ali perto e depois, olhando para o fundo da sala, a um canto, viu Sam, sentado, quieto e parecendo pensativo.

Dean avançou de imediato para Sam e notou também que Sam estava tão embrenhado nos seus pensamentos que nem o estava a ver aproximar-se. Sam apenas acordou dos seus pensamentos quando Dean se sentou na cadeira ao seu lado e lhe tocou no ombro. A princípio, olhando para Dean, Sam pensou que estivesse a ter uma alucinação, mas depois percebeu que Dean estava mesmo ali.

"Dean, o que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou Sam.

"Vim ter contigo, claro." respondeu Dean.

"Mas como é que sabias que eu… ah, claro. A Meg contou-te. Mas não compreendo como é que…"

"A Meg enviou-me um bilhete para o meu trabalho. Era suposto encontrar-me contigo hoje no teu apartamento, para falarmos, mas tu tiveste a súbita ideia de vires ao cinema. Eu compareci no apartamento, falei com a Meg e ela disse-me que tinhas vindo ao cinema." explicou Dean. "E aqui estou, para falar contigo."

"Dean…"

"Eu já sei como estás a encarar a situação. A Meg contou-me tudo." interrompeu Dean. "E eu não aceito a tua tomada de posição neste assunto."

"Dean, a decisão é minha."

"Não, a decisão é nossa. Dos dois. Não te podes afastar assim de mim, só por medo. Tudo tem consequências. Tudo o que fazemos, mesmo por mais ínfimo que seja. E eu quero estar contigo, Sam. Não me quero afastar. Só aceito que te afastes de mim se não sentires o mesmo. Não aceito que te queiras afastar porque tens medo de me prejudicar."

"Mas é essa a verdade, Dean. Não te quero prejudicar. E se depois alguém descobre a verdade? Se descobrem que andas metido com um prostituto, ainda és despedido e sei lá, humilhado. Não quero que passes por isso. Vais odiar-me por te ter estragado a carreira e eu vou sentir-me muito mal com isso e…"

Dean colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Sam, para o calar.

"Eu não te vou culpar de nada, Sam. Sei que mais dia menos dia, a verdade virá ao de cima. Tenho de me ir preparando para isso. Mas, mesmo que as consequências sejam graves, se estiveres ao meu lado, eu consigo aguentar." disse Dean. "Nesta fase da minha vida, preciso de alguém. O trabalho não é suficiente. Já não. No passado, eu era completo só com o trabalho. Agora, preciso de ti."

Sam suspirou e Dean agarrou-lhe uma das mãos.

"Ouve, isto é um risco, para mim e para ti. Estive a falar com a Meg. Não nos conhecemos realmente. Não sei muita coisa sobre ti, nem tu sabes muita coisa sobre mim. Mas pelo menos pelo meu lado, sinto algo especial por ti. Logo desde que te conheci, apesar das circunstâncias não terem sido as mesmas que num casal normal." disse Dean. "Agora, pergunto-te, estás disposto a arriscar a conhecer-me? Quero que respondas com sinceridade, com o coração."

"Dean… o meu coração diz-me para não me afastar de ti… não o quero realmente, mas…"

"Prejudicas-me mais por te quereres afastar de mim do que por pores a minha carreira em risco. Eu já te disse que agora tenho novas prioridades."

"De certeza que não te vais arrepender? Dean, tu dizes que queres que fiquemos juntos, mas se assim for, depois não te queiras livrar de mim." disse Sam, encarando Dean. "Se é mesmo para valer, quando e se for descoberta a verdade, não me magoes e me deixes por causa disso."

"Eu não faria isso, Sam." disse Dean. "Prometo que não."

"Então… está bem, não me afasto mais de ti." disse Sam.

Apeteceu a Dean beijar Sam naquele momento, mas algumas das pessoas que tinham ido ao bar começavam a voltar e Dean não queria chamar a atenção sobre eles se se começassem a beijar naquele momento.

"Sam, tenho de te dizer três coisas. Primeiro, vi os teus quadros. São óptimos. Tens muito talento. Vi o meu retrato e estava exactamente igual a mim. De certeza que se quiseres seguir uma carreira de pintor vais ter muito sucesso."

"Achas? Obrigado." disse Sam, sorrindo.

"Segunda coisa, eu e a Meg falámos muito e realmente eu e tu temos de nos conhecer melhor. Nem sei do que gostas ou não e tu também não sabes isso sobre mim. Temos de falar mais e de conviver mais para nos conhecermos melhor."

"Sim, para termos a certeza de que isto vai resultar. Apesar de ser complicado. Nós somos muito diferentes e vivemos em mundos distintos. Eu sou pobre e tu não és." disse Sam. "Tu tens estudos e eu não. E…"

"Isso não importa, Sam. Não importa que sejamos diferentes, pois é isso mesmo que marca a diferença. Se tu fosses igual a todos os outros homens que conheço, provavelmente não estaria interessado em ti." disse Dean. "E tenho de te dar uma novidade. É o terceiro assunto. Arranjei-te um emprego na minha revista. Vais poder deixar a vida de prostituição, Sam."

"Arranjaste-me um emprego? Oh, Dean, obrigado!" exclamou Sam, abraçando Dean. "Obrigado."

Felizmente para os dois, segundos depois as luzes começaram a diminuir de intensidade, pelo que as pessoas se estavam a apressar a sentar-se nos seus lugares, sem olharem para mais ninguém. Menos de um minuto depois, o cinema estava mergulhado na escuridão e Sam e Dean beijaram-se finalmente, estando agora os dois felizes e juntos. Quando saíram da sala de cinema, no final do filme, nenhum sabia como o filme terminara, pois tinham passado todo o tempo a beijarem-se.


	7. Nova Vida

**Capítulo 7: Nova Vida**

Dean parou o carro à porta do bloco de apartamentos onde Sam vivia. Dean tinha feito a proposta de que ele e Sam poderiam passar a noite juntos, mas Sam vira que Dean estava cansado. Já não dormia bem há algumas noites. Primeiro, tinha passado algumas com Sam e tinha-se deitado tarde e depois, na noite em que não estivera com Sam, não tinha conseguido dormir pelo menos metade da noite.

"Não sei se começámos muito bem, contigo logo a dar-me para trás e a negares passar a noite comigo." disse Dean, em jeito de brincadeira.

"Vá lá, tens mesmo de descansar. Já bocejaste várias vezes. Tens de estar completamente descansado e com energia para ires trabalhar amanhã." disse Sam. "Por isso, eu vou-me embora agora e vemo-nos depois. Ah, mas ainda não me disseste que tipo de emprego é que eu vou ter na revista. Terei qualificações suficientes?"

Dean e Sam tinham falado sobre as qualificações de Sam. Não tinha ainda o ensino secundário completo, mas de qualquer maneira Dean tinha a certeza que Sam se empenharia bastante no seu novo trabalho e conseguiria fazê-lo na perfeição. E mesmo que não fosse o caso, Dean tinha a certeza que teria toda a paciência para ensinar Sam a fazer tudo correctamente.

"Sam, não te preocupes que as qualificações não são tudo. Vais sair-te bem e vamos estar bastante próximos, por isso eu vou ajudar-te no que precisares, até saberes fazer as coisas sozinho." disse Dean. "E vais ser o meu secretário pessoal, por isso vais trabalhar directamente comigo."

"O quê? Vou ser teu secretário pessoal?" perguntou Sam, perplexo.

Sam não esperava que fosse aquele o cargo que Dean lhe arranjara. Pensava que fosse algum trabalho pouco significante de escritório, como organizar papelada ou ir fazer alguns recados. Claro que nesse caso não seriam precisas grandes qualificações. Sam imaginara até que poderia ter de acompanhar algum dos jornalistas nas suas reportagens ou atender telefones todo o dia, mas não esperava ser secretário do director da revista.

"Dean, esse é um trabalho muito sério." disse Sam. "Eu não sei se estou preparado. Posso fazer tudo ao contrário e…"

"Isso não vai acontecer, Sam. Quando tiveres dúvidas, perguntas. E além disso, a minha secretária pessoal ainda está ao serviço, por isso ela vai ajudar-te com o que tiveres de fazer. A mãe dela está com uma doença grave e por isso a Ava, a minha secretária pessoal, vai tirar uns meses para passar o tempo com a mãe. Mas até ela ir embora, tens tempo de aprender." disse Dean. "Eu tenho confiança em ti."

"Mas é arriscado, Dean. Ter-me assim tão perto. As pessoas podem desconfiar e depois…"

"Depois nada. Não comeces a ter medo já. Ninguém vai desconfiar que há algo entre nós se formos discretos. Por isso, não te preocupes com isso. Preocupa-te em fazeres bem o trabalho que te for dado. Também não é nada de especial. Desde que sejas organizado, tudo correrá bem."

"Isso e eu conseguir enganar os outros quando tentarem fazer-me perguntas sobre o meu passado. Claro que não direi a ninguém o que realmente costumava fazer. Tenho de pensar em algumas respostas para dar."

"Faz isso. Quando é que podes começar a trabalhar, Sam?"

"Como hoje é sexta-feira e amanhã tenho de ir falar com o Gordon, o meu chulo, para lhe dizer que vou abandonar a prostituição e no Domingo não trabalham na revista, posso começar segunda-feira?"

"Claro que sim." respondeu Dean, abanando a cabeça. "E agora, dá-me o teu número de telemóvel. Ainda não tenho nenhum contacto teu."

Sam e Dean trocaram números de telefone e depois de alguns beijos, Sam saiu do carro e Dean foi embora. Sam subiu até ao seu apartamento e quando lá entrou, Meg estava sentada a ver televisão. Saltou rapidamente do sofá, para saber todas as novidades sobre o que tinha ou não acontecido, já que não sabia se Dean tinha encontrado Sam. Quando Sam lhe contou tudo, Meg ficou sorridente e aliviada.

"Ainda bem que mudaste de ideias, Sam. Estavas a ser muito casmurro. Agora a tua vida só pode melhorar. O Dean parece ser uma óptima pessoa e com um trabalho, se te esforçares, como eu sei que vais fazer, então as coisas não podem correr mal." disse Meg.

"Espero que seja mesmo assim. Tenho as minhas dúvidas quanto ao trabalho, mas é normal, porque ser secretário do director não há-de ser nada fácil. Mas o Dean está a apoiar-me. Vou dar o meu melhor para isto funcionar. No trabalho e com o Dean."

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Sam dirigiu-se ao apartamento onde Gordon vivia. Sam levantara-se cedo, mas decidira que não era boa ideia ir falar com Gordon logo de manhã, uma vez que, como era costume, ele se deitara bastante tarde pois andava sempre de volta dos prostitutos à noite. Ao chegar à porta que dava para o apartamento, Sam bateu uma vez e depois outra. Só depois da terceira batida é que a porta se abriu.

Gordon estava do outro lado da porta, aparentemente ensonado, se bem que Sam tinha o palpite de que além de ensonado, Gordon também deveria ter bebido um pouco ou consumido algum tipo de droga. Como sempre, Gordon parecia também maldisposto.

"O que é que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou ele, olhando para Sam.

"Vim aqui para termos uma conversa séria." respondeu Sam. "Posso entrar?"

"É melhor não." respondeu Gordon, parecendo impaciente. "Tenho uma companhia feminina à minha espera na cama e tu vieste interromper tudo. Diz de uma vez o que queres e põe-te a andar."

"Ok, se queres que seja assim, tudo bem. Eu vou deixar de me prostituir. Arranjei um emprego e foi por isso que vim aqui, para avisar." explicou Sam.

Gordon pareceu ficar ainda mais maldisposto do que já estava. Detestava ter de lidar com problemas com os prostitutos. Detestava ter de ouvir queixas ou ter de os proteger de algo. Queria apenas ganhar dinheiro fácil com o esforço dos outros e nada mais.

"Vais deixar de te prostituir assim de um momento para o outro e não avisas com antecedência?" perguntou Gordon, zangado.

"Avisei agora, que soube que já tenho um emprego garantido. Não sou bruxo para prever as coisas antes do tempo." disse Sam, também ele ficando zangado, com a atitude de Gordon. "Além de que eu não me prostituía muitas vezes, por isso nem vais notar a minha falta."

"Isso dizes tu!" exclamou Gordon. "Agora até estavas a ter um cliente que vinha várias vezes ter contigo e te queria apenas a ti."

"Eu sei. Foi ele que me arranjou o emprego e não vai voltar a pagar para eu ter sexo com ele, por isso com ele não ia ganhar mais dinheiro nenhum."

Gordon e Sam ficaram a encarar-se durante uns segundos. Sam já soubera de casos em que alguns prostitutos queriam sair da prostituição e os seus chulos tinham complicado muito a situação. Tinham recusado deixá-los sair da prostituição e feito escândalos nos locais de trabalho dos ex-prostitutos, fazendo com que eles fossem despedidos e voltassem à prostituição. Gordon acabou por revirar os olhos, rendido.

"Ok, vai-te embora e deixa a prostituição, se é o que queres. Não quero perder mais tempo contigo. Também não vales o esforço. Não te prostituías muitas vezes, nem davas muitos lucros, em comparação com muitos dos outros prostitutos. Agora vou mas é voltar para a minha cama, para junto da minha companhia."

Gordon fechou a porta na cara de Sam, que ficou parado durante uns segundos, virando costas de seguida e saindo dali. As coisas tinham corrido melhor do que esperara. Esperara que Gordon gritasse com ele ou até lhe tentasse bater, nalgum ataque de raiva, mas isso não tinha acontecido e agora Sam estava finalmente livre do chulo. No caminho de volta ao seu apartamento, Sam ligou a Dean para lhe dar as novidades.

"Ainda bem que o chulo não pôs problemas." disse Dean, do outro lado da linha. "Também, se fosse o caso disso acontecer, poderia pagar-lhe algum dinheiro, para ver se ele te deixava em paz."

"Dean, eu não ia deixar que gastasses do teu dinheiro para me livrar de sarilhos com o Gordon."

"Oh, irias deixar sim, porque eu não aceitaria um não. Ia fazer qualquer coisa para te tirar do mundo da prostituição." disse Dean. "Sam, que tal encontrarmo-nos esta noite? Ainda tenho trabalho para fazer agora à tarde, mas de noite estou livre. Podíamos passar o tempo juntos."

"Sim, claro que sim." respondeu Sam, sorrindo. "Vens buscar-me?"

"Sim. Estou à porta do teu apartamento às oito da noite. Vamos jantar juntos. Conheço um restaurante perfeito e bastante reservado, por isso não vai haver problema de nos verem juntos." disse Dean. "Até logo."

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Eram oito da noite e Sam acabara de entrar no carro de Dean, que tinha sido bastante pontual. Sam apertou o cinto de segurança e Dean arrancou. Não demoraram muito a chegar ao restaurante. Dean estacionou o carro e entraram. Um emprego levou-os até um compartimento onde existia uma mesa e dois sofás grandes, um de cada lado. Sam e Dean sentaram-se. Fizeram o seu pedido e o empregado foi embora, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sam olhou à sua volta. Apesar do espaço não ser muito, estava bem decorado.

"Por vezes venho aqui." começou por explicar Dean. "É um restaurante bastante discreto, como podes ver. As pessoas que aqui vêm comem todos nestes compartimentos, pelo que não se têm de ver umas às outras ou ter receio de as suas conversas serem ouvidas."

"Parece perfeito. Mas é estranho estar num restaurante e estar sentado num sofá. Normalmente quando vou a um restaurante, o que é muito poucas vezes, porque são caros, os assentos são sempre cadeiras."

"Aqui é diferente e mais cómodo." disse Dean.

"Sim, é verdade. Gosto deste ambiente e assim ninguém nos pode ver juntos." disse Sam. "Detestava que alguém nos visse e tu saísses prejudicado."

"Isso não vai acontecer, por isso está descansado."

"Dean, estou curioso." disse Sam. "Eu já te falei da minha vida, mas tu não me falaste da tua. Podes contar-me como é que era a tua família, como é que vivias e como é que acabaste por ser o director da revista onde trabalhas agora?"

Dean sorriu a Sam e acenou afirmativamente. Claro que não se importava nada de contar a Sam como tinha sido a sua vida. Sam já lhe contara tudo sobre a sua. Por outro lado, Dean estava um pouco apreensivo, já que ao invés da vida sofrida que Sam tinha tido, para ele as coisas tinham sido bastante mais simples e não queria que Sam ficasse, de certo modo, incomodado por ter uma história tão complicada e Dean não ter passado por tantos problemas. No entanto, já que Sam lhe pedira para contar, Dean iria fazer como lhe tinham pedido.

"A minha história não é nada de especial. Os meus pais são de classe média. A minha mãe é professora numa escola primária e o meu pai é mecânico. Tenho um irmão mais novo chamado Adam." explicou Dean. "Frequentei a escola e depois a universidade, onde me formei em jornalismo. Estive a estagiar num jornal e depois arranjei emprego na revista onde trabalho agora. Claro que comecei por ser um jornalista como qualquer outro e depois acabei por ser promovido a director."

"Então, quando me perguntaste sobre a minha vida e eu disse que eras um polícia ou um jornalista e tu disseste que não, mentiste." disse Sam.

"Não. Já não sou jornalista. Já fui. Agora sou director, portanto, não menti."

Sam sorriu-lhe e Dean fez o mesmo.

"E antes de te formares e começares a trabalhar como jornalista e depois director, tiveste alguns outros trabalhos?"

"Alguns trabalhos de Verão, sim. Servi às mesas num café num Verão. Era mesmo ao pé da praia e quando eu saía do trabalho, por vezes ainda podia aproveitar para apanhar algum sol ou dar um mergulho. Além de que ali também via gente bastante interessante." disse Dean, piscando o olho a Sam. "Trabalhei na oficina do meu pai num Verão também, a organizar as contas, a papelada e afins e houve um ano em que trabalhei uns meses numa loja, em part-time, para comprar uma máquina fotográfica que eu queria. Acho que foi só isto."

"E namoros?" perguntou Sam. "Deves ter tido alguns."

Dean sorriu, recordando-se do passado. Claro que tinha tido as suas paixões, apesar de nada o ter afectado tanto como Sam. Tivera até um fraquinho por alguns actores que apareciam nas séries que via, mas Dean achava que isso era normal e acontecia a muita gente. Mais tarde, essas supostas paixões da tv acabavam por desaparecer por si mesmas.

"Bom, eu namorei com uma rapariga quando tinha dezasseis anos, penso eu. Sim, eram dezasseis que eu tinha na altura. Não era que gostasse muito dela, mas os meus amigos já tinham namorada nessa altura e eu não queria ficar de fora. Claro que não resultou, até porque nessa altura eu já andava confuso com a minha sexualidade e ao namorar com ela, percebi mesmo que não queria nada com mulheres." explicou Dean.

"E a tua namorada não desconfiou de nada?" perguntou Sam.

"Acho que não. Quer dizer, não desconfiou que eu era gay. Acho que pensou que eu era um parvo, que gostava mais de passar tempo com os amigos do que com a namorada e acabou por me deixar, o que foi óptimo. Teria chamado mais a atenção se fosse eu a terminar tudo." explicou Dean. "Depois, namorei um rapaz quando andava na universidade. Não sei se se pode chamar um namoro, já que não durou muito tempo e foi em segredo. Chamemos-lhe um caso. Há cerca de dois anos, vi-o novamente. Casou-se e já tem um filho."

"Hum, parece-me que afinal era um curioso." disse Sam. "Entreteu-se contigo, mas acabou por escolher a vida de um heterossexual."

"Sim, parece que sim. Não importa. Foi bom enquanto durou. E enfim, tive um ou outro caso, mas nada de especial ou fixo. Não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre a minha sexualidade. E agora, conheci-te a ti e isso mudou."

Sam sorriu, um pouco embaraçado. Pouco depois, o empregado que os tinha atendido voltou, trazendo a comida que Sam e Dean tinham pedido. Ambos comeram rapidamente, sempre conversando. Depois começaram a sobremesa e pediram café. Quando o empregado voltou para recolher toda a loiça, Dean deu-lhe uma nota e pediu para não ser incomodado.

"Hum, devíamos pedir a conta. Eu pago metade." disse Sam.

"Não, nem pensar. Fui eu que convidei, por isso pago tudo." disse Dean.

"Mas isso não é correcto e…"

"Ei, Sam, vais começar a trabalhar na segunda-feira, portanto para já não tens emprego, por isso não vais pagar nada. Talvez para a próxima, quando já ganhares o teu ordenado sendo meu secretário pessoal." disse Dean.

Sam encolheu os ombros e de seguida, Dean levantou-se e foi até à porta do compartimento. Rodou a chave que estava na porta, trancando-a. Sam ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem perceber, até que Dean se voltou para ele e lhe sorriu. Olhou sugestivamente para cima da mesa, agora praticamente vazia, apenas com dois copos e Sam percebeu qual era a ideia.

"Dean, estamos num restaurante. Há pessoas noutros compartimentos aqui ao lado, com certeza." disse Sam. "Não podemos fazer barulho e…"

"E não vamos fazer. Muito. E além disso, parece-me que as paredes são grossas." disse Dean, aproximando-se de Sam. "Não queres, Sam?"

"Não é isso, mas…"

Antes que Sam pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Dean aproximou-se mais e beijou-o. O beijo veio com um ardor que Sam não esperava, mas apressou-se a retribui-lo. Era estranho. Já tinha beijado outras pessoas antes, mas com Dean era sempre diferente. Cada beijo era mais especial que o anterior. E o próprio acto sexual em si também. Sam estava excitado com aquela situação, mesmo que tivesse vendido o corpo por várias vezes e já tivesse a sua mente e corpo quase automáticos para o acto em si, Dean baralhava tudo e fazia-o sentir as coisas novamente. Ali, nada era automático. Tudo era bastante genuíno.

Sam levantou-se também, sem quebrar o beijo. Começou a despir rapidamente o casaco de Dean e lançou-o ao chão. Quebraram o beijo por alguns segundos, para Dean tirar a sua camisa e despir o casaco e camisola de Sam, voltando a beijarem-se de seguida. Quando quebraram novamente o beijo, Dean empurrou suavemente Sam para cima da mesa. Sam deitou-se em cima da mesa e afastou os copos, que foram cair em cima de um dos sofás, acabando por não se partir. Dean subiu também para cima da mesa, que rangeu ligeiramente e começou a beijar o pescoço de Sam, o seu ponto fraco.

Sam gemeu baixo. Não queria fazer muito barulho, para não alertar ninguém nos compartimentos vizinhos de que algo se passava ali. Dean continuou a beijá-lo no pescoço e Sam gemeu novamente, perdido em ondas de prazer. Dean começou então a traçar com a língua um caminho até um dos mamilos de Sam, que mordeu ao de leve, fazendo Sam gemer novamente.

"Sam, tu és especial. Quero dar-te todo o prazer do mundo." murmurou Dean, investindo agora sobre o outro mamilo de Sam.

"Dean… oh…"

Sam não conseguia agora raciocinar sobre nada. Apenas pensava em Dean e no prazer que ele lhe estava a dar. Apercebeu-se vagamente de Dean lhe tirar as calças e lhe começar a fazer sexo oral, enquanto mais ondas de prazer o invadiam. Fechou a boca para não gemer alto. Sentiu-se perto do clímax, quando Dean parou. Sam soltou então um gemido que significava que não estava satisfeito com aquela perda de prazer. Dean apressou-se a tirar as suas calças e tirou também de lá um preservativo. Estava prevenido, como sempre.

Depois de colocar o preservativo sobre o seu pénis, Dean humedeceu dois dedos e começou a penetrar Sam com eles, enquanto aproximou a sua boca de Sam e o beijou. Sam apressou-se a retribuir rapidamente o beijo. Pouco depois, quando Dean achou que Sam já estava pronto, penetrou-o e desta vez Sam gemeu alto, sem se conseguir conter. Dean investiu uma e outra vez e Sam apenas registava que queria mais e mais.

Não queria que Dean parasse de lhe proporcionar aquele tipo de prazer. A mesa rangeu em protesto por causa das investidas de Dean. Dean gemeu também, perdido também no prazer e agora alheio de onde estava. Não importava. Estava com Sam. A fazerem sexo. A fazerem amor. Pouco depois, com gemidos altos, ambos atingiram o clímax e Dean deixou-se cair no pouco espaço vago que restava sobre a mesa. Sam ofegava, começando a conseguir raciocinar novamente.

"Dean, fizemos imenso barulho. Nem sei como não apareceu aqui ninguém para vir ver o que se passava." disse Sam. "Não devíamos estar a chamar as atenções sobre nós."

"Não te preocupes. A nota que dei ao empregado foi para que ele não nos interrompesse e ele percebeu o recado, claro." disse Dean, ofegante também.

Os dois demoraram alguns minutos a recuperar, limpando-se depois o melhor que podiam e voltando a vestirem-se. Dean destrancou a porta do compartimento e pediu a Sam para esperar ali, enquanto ia pagar a conta. Voltou pouco depois e Sam seguiu-o até saírem do restaurante e entrarem no carro de Dean.

"Então, ninguém disse nada?" perguntou Sam.

"Ouvi alguém a queixar-se que tinha ouvido barulho, mas uma nota resolveu o problema. Está descansado." disse Dean, sorrindo a Sam. "Só o empregado que nos atendeu é que sabe com quem é que eu estava. Já vim várias vezes a este restaurante e eles sabem ser bem discretos. Conheço aquele empregado e sei que ele não dirá nada. Quanto às outras pessoas, se alguém me viu por ali, quando fui pagar a conta e me reconheceu, provavelmente pensou que eu tive sexo com uma mulher qualquer no compartimento. Nunca pensarão noutro homem e muito menos em ti em especifico, Sam."

Sam acenou afirmativamente. Apesar de tudo, tinha sido muito arriscado. Começou a pensar como seria quando estivesse a trabalhar directamente com Dean. Seria Dean maluco ou ponto de querer ter sexo com ele no gabinete, com os outros funcionários ali tão perto? Fez essa mesma pergunta a Dean.

"Também não sou assim tão louco. Assim seríamos descobertos rapidamente." disse Dean. "Não, mas temos outras maneiras. Ou então, podemos ficar a trabalhar até mais tarde, quando já todos tiverem ido embora."

Dean piscou o olho a Sam e ele sorriu-lhe. Assim já parecia melhor, se bem que ter relações sexuais em cima de uma mesa ou de uma secretária ou mesmo no banco de um carro não era o mais confortável. Mas com Dean, Sam sabia que seria bom de qualquer maneira.

**Bater de Dois Corações**

As portas do elevador abriram-se e Sam deu alguns passos em frente, entrando no quinto andar do edifico da Resmonder. Olhou à sua volta. Havia uma secretária ali perto, onde uma mulher de cabelos escuros estava a falar ao telefone. Sam aproximou-se dela. Devia ser Ruby, como Dean lhe tinha explicado. Era a recepcionista da revista. Sam suspirou, esperando que ela terminasse de falar ao telefone. Estava nervoso. O fim-de-semana tinha passado depressa e agora, já segunda-feira, começara uma nova etapa na sua vida.

Quando Ruby desligou o telefone, olhou para Sam e avaliou-o, ficando agradada com o aspecto dele. Sam não tinha roupas muito boas, mas inesperadamente, no dia anterior, Dean tinha surgido no seu apartamento e oferecido algumas roupas a Sam. Como secretário do director, não tinha de se vestir tão formalmente como Dean, mas tinha de ter bom aspecto. Sam ficara grato a Dean, apesar de mais uma vez ficar um pouco aborrecido por não poder pagar pelas suas própria coisas, como tinha acontecido no jantar do restaurante.

"Olá giraço. Em que é que te possa ajudar?" perguntou Ruby.

"Eu chamo-me Sam Jones. Vim para o meu primeiro dia de trabalho." respondeu Sam.

"Ah, sim, sim, o director informou-me que virias, mas não sabia como eras. Ele está à tua espera." disse Ruby, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentada. "Vem comigo que eu levo-te até ele. Ainda bem que vens para aqui trabalhar. Estávamos mesmo a precisar de sangue novo. Ainda por cima, és bastante bonito."

Ruby piscou-lhe o olho e Sam sorriu internamente. Ruby guiou-o pela revista, explicando-lhe onde ficava cada coisa e apresentando as pessoas com quem se cruzavam. Sam percebeu de imediato que Ruby era uma tagarela e não se calava. Quando chegaram ao gabinete de Ava, Ava e Sam cumprimentaram-se e depois Ava foi chamar Dean.

"Ora, muito bem, chegou a horas." disse Dean, abanando a cabeça e olhando para Sam.

"Bom dia, director." disse Sam.

Dean sorriu ao de leve. Ali, tinha de ser assim. Ele não seria o Dean dos dias anteriores, mas sim o director a quem o novo empregado tinha de mostrar respeito e tratar como tal e não pelo nome pessoal. Pelo menos para já e à frente dos outros. Dean dispensou Ruby, agradecendo-lhe por ela ter trazido Sam até ali. Ruby despediu-se e regressou à recepção.

"O Sam vai substitui-la enquanto não estiver aqui, Ava." explicou Dean, olhando para Ava. "Conto consigo para lhe ensinar tudo o que faz, para que ele possa desempenhar o seu trabalho o melhor possível."

"Com certeza director. Assim farei." disse Ava, acenando afirmativamente.

"Muito bem. Secretário novo, se depois necessitar de alguma coisa, poderá falar com a Ava ou directamente comigo. Ao trabalho."

Dean regressou ao seu gabinete, resistindo ao impulso de puxar Sam para si o beijar naquele momento. Mas não podia, pois isso arruinaria tudo. Se Ava os visse assim, contaria a Ruby e a partir daí toda a gente saberia. Ava começou a explicar a Sam o que costumava fazer todos os dias.

"Quando não estiveres aqui, tens de reencaminhar as chamadas para a Ruby, da recepção. Ela anota os recados, se for necessário. Nunca deves transferir nenhuma chamada directamente para o director antes de falares com ele primeiro. Tens de o informar de manhã de todos os compromissos que estão marcados. Guardamos isso nesta agenda." disse Ava, apontando para uma agenda que estava em cima da secretária.

Sam acenou afirmativamente, enquanto Ava lhe explicava o resto das coisas. Sam estava agora um pouco mais calmo. Havia algumas coisas complicadas, mas outras eram fáceis de entender e dominar se fosse organizado. Depois de lhe explicar o essencial, Ava sorriu a Sam.

"Basicamente, é isto. Mas ainda temos tempo enquanto aqui estou para eu te ajudar e ensinar melhor as coisas." disse Ava. "Vais gostar de trabalhar aqui, com certeza. As pessoas são simpáticas e o ambiente de trabalho é bom."

"E o director. Como é que ele é exactamente? Em termos de personalidade, quero eu dizer."

Sam estava curioso para saber como seria Dean no seu local de trabalho. Uma coisa era conhecer Dean, o cliente que lhe pagara para ter sexo com ele, outra era conhecer Dean, a pessoa especial que o levara a jantar fora, mas Sam não sabia exactamente como Dean se portaria no seu trabalho e como tratava os outros.

"O director é uma pessoa justa, acima de tudo." começou por responder Ava. "Em alturas mais complicadas, é normal ele andar nervoso e um pouco rabugento, mas costuma ser simpático. Não trata as pessoas como se fossem objectos, como acontece com os directores de algumas das outras revistas. Ele ainda se lembra de quando era um simples jornalista e isso é bom."

"Estou a ver. Sabe como se sentia na altura em que era um jornalista e por isso trata melhor as pessoas que trabalham com ele."

"Sim, o ambiente de trabalho é óptimo. O director quase nunca grita. Não é preciso, porque quando dá uma ordem, todos lhe obedecem. Se bem que há muita gente que quer o lugar dele, claro, mas isso há em todo o lado. De qualquer das maneiras, o director é boa pessoa. A minha mãe está muito doente e ele, em vez de me despedir por eu ir tirar alguns meses para passar com ela, deu-me a oportunidade de voltar depois. Foi muito compreensivo e fico-lhe grata por isso."

Sam acenou afirmativamente. Dean era realmente boa pessoa, até no trabalho. Apesar disso, ficou um pouco apreensivo, pois já que Ava voltaria depois, então aquele emprego não seria tão sólido como pensava. Ava leu-lhe a expressão que tinha na cara e sorriu a Sam.

"Não te preocupes. Tenho a certeza que quando eu voltar o director arranja-te outro lugar. Quando uma das jornalistas esteve grávida e tirou licença, veio para cá outra substitui-la e o director acabou por lhe arranjar outro cargo quando a primeira jornalista voltou ao trabalho. Se fores um bom funcionário, ele não te despedirá. De certeza."

Sam acenou afirmativamente. Sim, Dean tinha-lhe dito que faria de tudo para o tirar do mundo da prostituição. Conseguira e agora não iria deixar que Sam voltasse para lá novamente. Teria apenas de dar o seu melhor e mostrar que era uma pessoa capaz e que, mesmo que depois aquele cargo ficasse indisponível, estaria apto a ter outras funções para manter o seu emprego.

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Depois da hora do almoço, Dean estava sentado no seu gabinete, quando bateram à porta. Dean mandou entrar. Era Castiel. Entrou, fechou a porta atrás de si e foi sentar-se na cadeira em frente à secretária do director. Dean levantou os olhos dos documentos que estava a analisar.

"Precisas de alguma coisa, Castiel?" perguntou ele.

"Já vi que contrataste um novo empregado para o cargo da Ava. Ele é competente? Tem as qualificações necessárias?"

"Obviamente que sim. Não o contrataria se ele não fosse capaz de fazer o trabalho, não achas?" perguntou Dean. "Precisas de mais alguma coisa? Estou ocupado."

"Pronto, eu estava apenas curioso. Gostava de dar uma vista de olhos ao currículo dele para ver as qualificações e…"

"Castiel, não tens trabalho para fazer?" perguntou Dean, zangado e encarando-o. "Eu é que sei quem é que contrato e se tem qualificações ou não. Limita-te a fazer o teu trabalho, sim? Estás sempre a meter-te onde não és chamado. Ainda não me entregaste a maqueta da próxima edição, por isso ocupa o teu tempo a tratar disso."

Castiel bufou de raiva e saiu rapidamente do gabinete, enquanto Dean se recostava na sua cadeira. Castiel estava novamente a causar-lhe problemas. Gostava de se poder livrar dele de uma vez, mas não podia, porque apesar de tudo, quando se esforçava, Castiel fazia um óptimo trabalho.

"_Agora ele não importa para nada. Espero que o Sam se dê bem aqui e que não tentem prejudicá-lo em nada." pensou Dean. "Não vou deixar que o façam, mas tenho de pensar à frente e nem deixar que tentem fazer-lhe qualquer tipo de mal. Principalmente se vier do Castiel."_


	8. Descoberta

**Capítulo 8: Descoberta**

Sam pousou o telefone e terminou de anotar o recado que tinha sido deixado para o director. Olhou para o seu relógio de pulso e calculou que dentro de pouco tempo Dean deveria voltar da reunião que estava a ter e poderia dar-lhe o recado nessa altura. Consultou a agenda do dia, para confirmar de que não havia nada importante que tivesse deixado escapar. Não queria cometer falhas. Até agora, não cometera nenhuma falha grave, mas nunca era demais tomar precauções. Afinal, estava apenas a trabalhar como secretário do director há três meses e meio.

Para Sam, a adaptação ao trabalho não fora tão complicada como pensara. Criara uma espécie de rotina, em que tinha as tarefas básicas de todos os dias e de resto tinha apenas de dar o seu melhor e fazer o que Dean lhe pedisse. Já acompanhara duas sessões fotográficas a pedido de Dean, pois não pudera estar presente e fora com um dos jornalistas fazer uma entrevista, para aprender algumas coisas.

Dean queria que Sam aproveitasse ao máximo a experiência de estar ali a trabalhar e Sam queria o mesmo. Dava-se bem com a maioria dos colegas de trabalho. Algumas das suas colegas estavam sempre a dar-lhe a entender que não se importariam de ter algo com ele, especialmente Ruby, mas Sam acabava sempre por conseguir, da maneira o mais delicada possível, afastá-las. Acabara por mentir e dizer que tinha namorada. Não era uma mentira completa, uma vez que estava a namorar, mas não com uma mulher.

Agora que trabalhavam juntos, Dean e Sam tinham tempo para se conhecerem melhor. Por vezes, quando o trabalho estava orientado, Dean pedia a Sam para ir ao seu gabinete. Na maioria das vezes trocavam apenas beijos, não avançando, não fosse alguém acabar por os descobrir. Houvera algumas ocasiões, mas isso já à noite, quando todos os outros tinham ido embora, que Sam e Dean se tinham realmente envolvido no escritório. Mas quando Dean chamava Sam ao escritório, de dia e com alguns minutos livres, falavam bastante.

Não era suficiente, nem sequer saudável, estabelecer uma relação só em sexo. Sim, ambos estavam bem nesse campo, mas tinham de se conhecer. E a melhor maneira era falarem sobre o que sintam, sobre coisas dispersas do seu passado ou até mesmo discutirem apenas algum assunto da actualidade, para poderem saber a opinião um do outro. Sam estava bastante feliz por ter encontrado alguém com quem podia ser totalmente aberto, falar, fazer amor e não ter de esconder nada de Dean.

Em questões de trabalho, como Sam tinha sido muito cuidadoso, não cometera nenhum erro grave. Apenas uma ou outra vez que tinha-se esquecido de algo, mas não fora nada de grave e ele e Dean nunca tinham discutido por causa do trabalho. Não queriam que o trabalho afectasse a relação dos dois.

"_Só discutimos ainda duas vezes." pensou Sam, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado. "Discutimos quando a Ruby se começou a aproximar mais de mim para me seduzir. O Dean ficou cheio de ciúmes, mas agora está tudo bem. A Ruby já percebeu que não quero nada com ela ou pelo menos não tem feito avanços. E discutimos quando ele quis ter relações comigo em cima da fotocopiadora. Francamente, também não somos animais! Tem cada ideia…"_

Pouco depois, Dean regressou da sua reunião e entrou no seu gabinete. Sam seguiu atrás dele e entregou a Dean o recado que tinha escrito. Dean acenou afirmativamente e mandou-o fechar a porta. Assim que fez o que lhe tinha sido pedido, Sam reparou que Dean já estava bastante perto dele e no momento seguinte estavam a beijar-se. Apesar de já terem passado mais de três meses, continuam a ser beijos bastante ardentes. Quando quebraram o beijo, Dean sorriu.

"Estava a precisar disto." disse ele, afastando-se até à sua secretária e sentando-se na sua cadeira de pele. "A reunião foi bastante aborrecida, mas felizmente terminou. Não tomámos decisões tão importantes que necessitassem de muita ponderação, mas há gente que é muito complicada. Nunca mais se decidiam."

"Queres que te faça uma massagem aos ombros? Pareces muito tenso."

Dean sorriu-lhe e Sam avançou. Colocou-se atrás de Dean e começou a massajar-lhe os ombros. Dean fechou os olhos por uns segundos, suspirando. Desde que Sam trabalhava ali, as coisas estavam a correr melhor. Por mais aborrecimentos que tivesse, a ideia de ter Sam por perto ajudava-o sempre. Só beijá-lo já ajudava bastante. Agora parecia precisar tanto de Sam como do café pela manhã. Talvez mais ainda. Sim, com toda a certeza mais ainda.

"À tarde vou ter outra reunião, mas felizmente é aqui e não há-de demorar muito." disse Dean, abrindo os olhos.

"Sim, eu sei que vais ter outra reunião. Lembras-te que sou eu que trato da tua agenda, certo?" perguntou Sam, sorrindo. "Mas é só uma reunião para o alinhamento final da edição deste mês. Só vais ter de confirmar se está tudo bem."

"Espero que sim. E espero que o Castiel não me venha outra vez com a ideia de colocar o artigo sobre swing a ocupar quatro páginas. Já lhe disse que não, mas ele insiste em querer mudar o alinhamento." disse Dean, suspirando.

Sam sabia que realmente Castiel era implicante. Desde que ali estava, a única pessoa com quem tivera problemas fora Castiel. Implicara com ele desde o primeiro dia, criticando-o sem que Sam tivesse feito nada para o aborrecer. Mas Sam não reagira. Sabia que se fizesse algo para enfurecer Castiel, acabaria por criar complicações para o seu lado. Vendo que Sam não reagia, Castiel acabara por perder o interesse, apesar de continuar a não ser simpático com Sam. Mas Sam reparara que Castiel era assim para a maioria das pessoas, pelo que não era só com ele.

"Há-de correr tudo bem. Relaxa." pediu Sam.

"Só vou conseguir relaxar ao fim do dia, se aceitares vir jantar comigo. Comemos em minha casa e depois podes então ajudar-me a relaxar."

Sam sorriu. Já fora algumas vezes à casa de Dean. Tinha lá ido apenas à noite e assim havia muito menos hipótese de alguém o ver a entrar lá com Dean. Tinha jantado lá, visto televisão com Dean e tinham feito amor. Dean quisera que ele passasse lá a noite, mas Sam recusara. Seria estar a brincar com o fogo se isso a acontecesse e as consequências poderiam ser muito graves.

"Quando eu estiver relaxado e se tu não estiveres demasiado cansado, podes continuar a pintar o quadro que deixaste em minha casa. Ainda o tenho no meu quarto. A ele e tudo o resto para o continuares."

"Sim, é uma boa ideia. Gosto sempre de terminar o que começo e é bom terminar um quadro quando ainda estamos com inspiração para o fazer."

"Ah, então quer dizer que ias ficar sem inspiração para pintar um quadro onde eu era o modelo?" perguntou Dean, virando a cadeira para encarar Sam. "Assim desapontas-me."

Dean dissera aquilo em tom de brincadeira e Sam alinhou no jogo, beijando-o de seguida. Agora que tinha um trabalho que não envolvia vender o seu corpo, Sam sentia-se mais inspirado para pintar. Tinha comprado novas telas e começara a pintar mais. Agora começara a pintar as novas coisas que via. Mesmo aquelas que via anteriormente eram diferentes. Via tudo sobre uma luz mais positiva. Dean ficava sempre surpreendido com os novos quadros, apesar de Sam nunca estar realmente satisfeito. Como qualquer artista, queria sempre fazer melhor.

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Sam lançou um olhar, reparando nos pormenores. Depois de estar certo de os ter captado inteiramente, voltou a sua atenção para a tela e deu uma pincelada e depois outra. Dean estava deitado na sua cama, na sua casa. Tinham jantado, conversado e feito amor. Agora estava deitado na cama, apenas com um lençol a cobrir-lhe a parte debaixo do corpo, enquanto Sam o pintava.

Dean nunca pensara que seria o modelo de alguém, muito menos que se deixaria pintar deitado na sua cama, nu, apenas com um lençol a cobrir-lhe uma parte do corpo. Mas Sam insistira, dizendo que queria ter aquela imagem para sempre e Dean acedera. Da última vez que Sam fora à casa de Dean, tinha lá deixado todos os materiais para pintar o quadro. Não o tinha terminado pois ficara demasiado tarde e no dia seguinte tinha de trabalhar. Agora, dava os últimos retoques no quadro.

"_É de longe o melhor modelo que já tive e o único modelo quase a nu." pensou Sam. "Já tinha pintado um retrato da cara dele, mas nunca o corpo. Espero que o Dean gosto do efeito final. Poderia ter saído melhor, acho eu."_

Quando Sam terminou o quadro, Dean enrolou o lençol à volta da cintura e aproximou-se de onde Sam estivera a pintar. Olhou para o quadro e sorriu. Já não se admirava com o talento de Sam. Como costume, o quadro estava perfeito. As cores eram perfeitas, os traços também. Parecia a Dean que estava a olhar para uma fotografia com alta resolução. Disse isso mesmo a Sam.

"Penso que poderia ter pintado melhor os contornos da cara e também…"

"Sam, está óptimo. Não podes ser perfeccionista numa coisa que já é perfeita." disse Dean. "Sabes o que eu acho? Devias falar com alguém que percebesse realmente de arte. Tenho a certeza de que se alguém especializado visse os teus quadros, ficaria impressionado. Podes vir a ter uma grande carreira como pintor."

"Acho que não, Dean. Sou apenas um amador."

"Não, isso não é verdade. O quadro está óptimo. Deves realmente pensar em falar com alguém do meio, para te dar indicações também. Se quiseres, eu trato do assunto e contacto alguém para avaliar os teus quadros ou algo assim."

"É melhor não, Dean. Pelo menos por agora. Eu vou pensar nisso, mas para já ficamos por aqui. É apenas um hobby que tenho. Não sei se realmente gostaria de ver os meus quadros a um nível profissional, mesmo que eu tivesse talento para isso."

"Tens a certeza, Sam?"

"Eu gosto de pintar. Gosto muito. E claro, obviamente que já imaginei uma ou outra vez como seria ter uma carreira de pintor… mas para já, é melhor deixar as coisas como estão."

"Tu é que sabes, Sam." disse Dean, dando-lhe um beijo rápido. "Ficas aqui esta noite?"

"Dean, é melhor não. Tu sabes que se alguém conhecido me vir a sair daqui de dia, vai desconfiar." disse Sam.

"Já não tenho receio disso, Sam. Se saísses daqui de manhã, ninguém saberia se não me tinhas vindo visitar. Porque razão desconfiariam que tinhas passado a noite aqui comigo? Ou mesmo que pensassem que tinhas passado aqui a noite, isso não quereria dizer que tivéssemos dormido juntos. Alguns amigos passam a noite na casa uns dos outros. Eu tenho mais do que um quarto, Sam."

"Pois, mas as pessoas podiam pensar muita coisa. Além de que eu não tenho outras roupas para vestir. Se chegasse amanhã ao trabalho com a mesma roupa, parece-me que as pessoas iriam desconfiar, não é verdade?" perguntou Sam.

"Sim, nisso tens razão. Então, da próxima vez que aqui vieres, tens de trazer uma muda de roupa contigo."

Sam acabou por encolher os ombros, resignado. Dean estava mesmo decidido a que Sam passasse alguma noite ali em casa. Seria algo diferente, passarem realmente a noite juntos e acordarem juntos no dia seguinte. Ainda não tinha acontecido, mas parecia já não faltar muito.

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, quando Sam já estava a preparar-se para ir tirar umas fotocópias a alguns documentos, surgiu Pamela, com a sua natural boa disposição. Cumprimentou-o efusivamente e Sam sorriu. Tinha conhecido Pamela pouco depois de começar a trabalhar na revista e ela analisara-lhe a aura no primeiro momento em que o vira. Quando estivera a sós com Dean e Sam, Pamela congratulara-os por fazerem um bom casal. Sam ficara surpreendido por Pamela saber que ele e Dean estavam juntos.

Pamela dissera que poderiam confiar nela e que não contaria a ninguém, mas que era fácil perceber que eles estavam juntos por causa da maneira como as auras de ambos apresentavam muitas semelhanças. Sam nunca fora muito dado a conversas sobre o oculto nem nada do género, mas ficara impressionado. Agora, de todas as vezes que Sam via Pamela, sentia uma grande empatia com ela e Dean sentia o mesmo.

"Então, por onde é que anda o director?" perguntou Pamela. "Preciso de falar com o Dean sobre a sessão fotográfica que teremos daqui a quatro dias. Vou andar ocupada amanhã e depois, por isso preciso de tratar de tudo com antecedência."

"Ele foi ao estúdio de fotografia. Estão lá a fazer uma sessão para duas das páginas da revista e ele decidiu que queria acompanhar esta sessão." explicou Sam. "Pode ir lá ter com ele."

"Ai, já te disse para me tratares por tu, Sam." disse Pamela, abanando a cabeça. "Comigo não precisam de haver cerimónias."

"Eu… peço desculpa."

Pamela riu-se perante a expressão de sinceridade de Sam. Tivera um bom pressentimento sobre ele quando o vira. Além de que a aura de Sam dizia tudo sobre ele.

"Eu vou ter com o Dean ao estúdio, mas antes disso..." Pamela baixou ligeiramente a voz, já que a porta que fazia a comunicação entre o gabinete de Sam e uma das partes da revista estava aberta. "Como é que estão a correr as coisas entre vocês?"

"Ah, está tudo bem." respondeu Sam.

"De certeza? Nada de zangas?"

"Não. Estamos mesmo bem. Muito bem." respondeu Sam, desta vez sorrindo.

Pamela piscou-lhe o olho, mais satisfeita.

"Óptimo. Então vou indo. Até à próxima."

Pamela saiu do gabinete e Sam saiu pouco depois, para ir tirar as fotocópias que precisava. Nesse momento, Ruby estava a falar com Jessica Moore, uma das jornalistas. Ao ver Sam passar, ambas soltaram um suspiro.

"Ele é mesmo lindo." disse Ruby. "Se ele deixasse, dava-lhe uma dentada. Várias até."

"Pois, mas ao que parece já tem namorada, por isso é melhor nem pensarmos nisso." disse Jessica, abanando a cabeça. "A última coisa que eu quereria era envolver-me com alguém comprometido e estragar uma relação. Além de que depois era capaz de ser eu a sofrer. Um homem que trai uma mulher uma vez, trai mais vezes."

"Ora, roubava-se o Sam à namorada e pronto."

"Ai sim? Dormias com ele e ele acabava com a namorada e achas que ficava tudo bem? Se ele se livrasse dela com essa facilidade toda e ficasse com uma de nós, por exemplo, o mais provável era pouco depois acabar por se fartar e nos trocar por outra pessoa."

"Ele não parece ser esse tipo de pessoa." disse Ruby, pensativa. "Bom, deixa-me voltar para a recepção. O Sam deve ter encaminhado as chamadas do gabinete dele para lá e se não lá estou para as atender, há problemas para o meu lado. Até logo."

Ruby afastou-se em direcção à sua secretária e sentou-se na sua cadeira. Aguardou uns segundos e ficou contente por o telefone não tocar. Virou-se para o seu computador e pensou que poderia jogar algum jogo para se distrair. Solitário, talvez. Pensando em solitário, lembrou-se de si própria. Estava a sentir-se realmente solitária. Viu Sam sair de perto da fotocopiadora, já com os documentos fotocopiados na mão e viu-o afastar-se em direcção ao seu gabinete.

"_Ele é mesmo giro, mas não vale a pena pensar nisso." pensou Ruby, abrindo distraidamente uma página de um motor de busca. "Hum… só por curiosidade, podia procurar umas imagens. A probabilidade de haver alguma coisa sobre ele na net deve ser mínima. Como é que ele se chama? Sam quê? Hum… Sam James? Não, não é isso. Jonas? Ah, é Jones. Sam Jones."_

Ruby digitou o nome no motor de busca, não esperando realmente encontrar nada de especial. Encontrou milhares de páginas em que aparecia o nome Sam Jones. Quando clicou no sector das imagens, começou a percorrer as imagens. Homens gordos, velhos, outras figuras indistintas e, de repente, Ruby arregalou os olhos. Uma imagem de Sam! Daquele Sam que trabalhava no mesmo local que ela.

"_É mesmo ele! E aqui está sem camisa. Hum, deixa-me clicar para ver mais." pensou Ruby, clicando para abrir uma nova página ligada aquela onde vira a foto de Sam._

Ao abrir a página, Ruby encontrou ainda mais fotos, que depois de um Sam sem camisa passavam para um Sam completamente nu. Ruby soltou uma exclamação que continha um misto de alegria, surpresa e excitação. Nunca pensara encontrar algo do género. Não havia mais informação sobre Sam além do nome e das fotografias. Ruby viu que o site tinha outros links, para mais fotos de homens sem camisa ou nus.

"_Nem acredito que encontrei isto." pensou Ruby, deliciada. "Mas porque raio é que há fotos dele na net? Se fosse só dele, poderiam ter sido tiradas por alguma ex-namorada, mas não é o caso, pois há outros links, com homens em situação semelhante. Não compreendo… hum… ah, mas eu vou tirar isto a limpo!"_

Ruby levantou-se rapidamente da sua secretária e fez rapidamente o caminho que separava a entrada do piso até ao gabinete de Sam. Sam estava a colocar os documentos fotocopiados dentro das respectivas páginas e só deu pela presença de Ruby quando ela já estava perto dele.

"Hum, Ruby, precisas de alguma coisa?" perguntou Sam.

"Por acaso até preciso." respondeu Ruby. "Preciso que me expliques uma coisa."

"Se eu puder ajudar…"

"Podes sim." disse Ruby. "Agora, chega-te para o lado. Preciso de te mostrar uma coisa no computador."

Sam afastou a cadeira onde estava sentado e Ruby abriu rapidamente o mesmo motor de busca que tinha aberto anteriormente. Digitou o nome de Sam na área das imagens e ao encontrar a que lhe interessava, clicou na ligação para a página com várias imagens. Ao ver a página abrir-se, mostrando várias fotos suas, Sam arregalou os olhos. Ruby encarou-o.

"Diz-me lá Sam, como é que tens aqui um site com fotos tuas? E algumas em que estás nu, ainda por cima."

Sam ficou gelado, sem saber o que responder. Tinha sido completamente apanhado de surpresa. Nunca mais se lembrara daquelas fotos. Muito menos pensara que elas podiam ter ido parar à internet, onde qualquer pessoa as poderia encontrar facilmente. Ruby olhava para Sam com imensa curiosidade e ele sabia que não lhe podia contar a verdade, pelo que teve uma ideia súbita e teve de a utilizar.

"Aquelas fotos… é uma explicação fácil."

"Ai sim? Então que explicação é que tens, Sam?"

"Pronto, eu não queria contar, mas vou ter de o fazer. Eu… tentei entrar no mundo da moda e ser modelo." mentiu Sam. "Mas não tive muito sucesso. Acabei por fazer uma sessão fotográfica a nu, para ganhar algum dinheiro e ver se a minha carreira tinha melhores dias, mas não aconteceu."

"Hum, mas as fotos não parecem ter sido tiradas por um fotógrafo profissional." disse Ruby, desconfiada.

"O fotógrafo não era muito bom, é verdade. Mas também eu não era um modelo conhecido, por isso tive de me contentar. Quando percebi que não iria ter realmente um futuro na moda, mudei de profissão. Mas não sabia que estas fotografias estavam na internet."

"Ah pois estão, como vês. E mostram tudo." disse Ruby. "E tu estás muito bem. A todos os níveis, se é que me faço entender."

Sam sentiu-se bastante embaraçado e Ruby soltou uma gargalhada.

"Ruby, por favor, peço-te que não contes isto a ninguém." pediu Sam. "Se alguém sabe destas fotos, ainda posso ser despedido."

"Não me parece que fizessem isso só por causa das fotos."

Sam levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se mais de Ruby. Teria de usar o seu charme para lhe dar a volta.

"Ruby, promete-me que isto fica a ser um segredo entre nós." pediu Sam, numa voz sedutora. "És capaz de fazer isso por mim, por favor? Ficar-te-ia muito grato."

Ruby corou ligeiramente com a aproximação de Sam e com a voz sedutora dele. Sentiu as pernas tremer ligeiramente e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Sim, Sam, eu guardo segredo, prometo." disse ela.

"Obrigado." disse Sam. "Agora tenho de voltar ao trabalho, mas conto contigo. Fica um segredo só nosso."

Sam piscou o olho a Ruby e ela sorriu intensamente, saindo de seguida do gabinete. Sam voltou a sentar-se na sua cadeira e suspirou. Agora a situação estava ainda mais complicada. Tinha fotos suas na internet, a que qualquer dos seus colegas de trabalho poderia aceder e tinha, de certa maneira, seduzido Ruby para ela não o denunciar. Agora, provavelmente Ruby andaria ainda mais atrás dele.

Quando Dean regressou do estúdio de fotografia, Sam pediu para falar com ele. Ambos entraram no gabinete de Dean e se não fosse pela expressão preocupada de Sam, Dean poderia pensar que Sam queria uma sessão de beijos. Sam contou rapidamente o que Ruby tinha descoberto e Dean ficou bastante sério.

"Mas quando é que essas fotografias foram tiradas?" perguntou Dean.

"Foi uma vez… com um cliente, alguns meses antes de te conhecer. Ele levou-me para um motel e disse que me pagaria bem. Chegando lá, além do sexo, queria fotos. Eu recusei, mas ele ofereceu-me bastante dinheiro e disse que eram apenas para uso pessoal. Eu estava a precisar do dinheiro, Dean, senão nem me estaria a prostituir na altura." explicou Sam. "Mas não sabia que as fotos estavam na net. Desculpa…"

"Pronto, não vale a pena zangarmo-nos por causa disso. Já tiraste as fotos há algum tempo e estando agora na net, não há nada que se possa fazer. Podíamos interpor uma acção legal para as tirar de lá, mas isso chamaria mais a atenção. Se toda a gente vier a saber das fotos, tentaremos que a história que contaste à Ruby pareça ser a real e esperemos que ninguém faça muitas perguntas ou se ponha a investigar a fundo."

"Agora a Ruby vai andar atrás de mim ainda mais." disse Sam, suspirando. "Estraguei tudo, Dean."

"Não, não estragaste nada. É só uma pedra no nosso caminho. Duas, aliás. Ruby e as fotos. Mas se manobrarmos a Ruby, ela esquece as fotos. Quando arranjar novas coisas para poder coscuvilhar, há-de esquecer o assunto e como está apanhadinha por ti, não há-de dizer nada."

"Espero que sim."

"Ela bem pode tentar ficar contigo, mas de qualquer maneira, não vai conseguir." disse Dean, confiante.

"Ai sim? Tens assim tanta certeza?" perguntou Sam, de maneira provocadora.

"Sim, tenho certeza." respondeu Dean, aproximando-se mais de seguida. "Tu és meu e ninguém te vai roubar de mim."

Dean aproximou-se ainda mais e beijou Sam, que retribuiu o beijo. De seguida, a porta do gabinete abriu-se de rompante e Sam e Dean separaram-se de imediato, arregalando os olhos e olhando para a porta. Pamela sorriu-lhes, abanando a cabeça e fechando a porta.

"Desculpem interromper, mas eu esqueci-me de discutir um pormenor da sessão fotográfica contigo, Dean." disse Pamela.

"Eu… eu vou regressar ao meu gabinete. Com licença." disse Sam.

"Olhem, este conselho é para os dois. Comecem a ter atenção, porque podia ter sido outra pessoa a entrar aqui que não eu e o vosso segredo era descoberto." disse Pamela. "Comecem a trancar a porta."

"E tu vê se começas a bater à porta antes de entrar." disse Dean, abanando a cabeça. "De qualquer maneira, obrigado. Nós teremos mais cuidado de futuro."

**Bater de Dois Corações**

A noite já tinha caído sobre a cidade e Ruby estava agora a sair do edifício da Resmonder. O dia tinha sido cansativo, mas excitante. Ver aquelas fotos de Sam na internet tinham sido inspiradoras. Sam era realmente bonito e, apesar de Sam ter mentido sobre ser modelo, poderia realmente sê-lo, pelo que Ruby não duvidou da veracidade daquelas palavras.

"_Ele é bem giro. E parece que agora ficou interessado em mim. Se calhar já estava antes. Aquele compromisso que tem com a tal namorada é que o está a afastar de mim. Não importa o que a Jessica diz. Se ele a deixar para ficar comigo, não me importo nada, nem vou desconfiar dele no futuro." pensou Ruby._

Ruby chegou ao seu carro e remexeu na mala, à procura das chaves. Encontrou-as, mas reparou que não via o seu telemóvel. Procurou melhor e não o encontrou na mala. Depois lembrou-se que o tinha utilizado pouco antes de ter atendido a última chamada que tinha chegado à central da revista. Devia tê-lo deixado na sua secretária. Ruby fez o caminho de volta, voltando a entrar no edifício da Resmonder novamente.

"_É só ir buscar o telemóvel e ir-me embora. Tenho coisas para fazer. E não me posso esquecer de tirar aquelas fotos do Sam para o meu computador. Hum, talvez possa mandar ampliar uma e fazer um poster. Seria o máximo!"_

Ruby entrou no elevador e subiu até ao quinto andar. Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, Ruby avançou até à sua secretária. Avistou rapidamente o seu telemóvel em tons de rosa. Colocou-o na mala e preparava-se para se vir embora quando viu que ainda havia luzes no gabinete de Sam e do director.

"_Coitado, às vezes tem de estar a trabalhar até tarde. Pobre Sam. O director faz com que ele trabalhe muito mais do que a Ava. Não me lembro da Ava ficar aqui tantas vezes depois da hora de saída." pensou Ruby. "Hum... acabei por não me despedir do Sam hoje. Posso ir lá só dizer-lhe até amanhã. Ok, vou fazer isso."_

Ruby avançou até ao gabinete, desta vez mais devagar do que quando tinha ido confrontar Sam por causa das fotos, uma vez que a maioria das luzes estavam desligadas e não queria embater contra nada. Ao chegar ao gabinete de Sam, que tinha a porta aberta, viu que Sam não estava ali e sentiu-se desapontada.

"_Deve estar no gabinete do director. Devem estar a tratar de alguma papelada. Bom, não importa. Então vou-me embora."_

Quando ia para virar costas, Ruby parou ao ouvir um gemido. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e ficou à escuta. De seguida, ouviu outro e mais outro. Depois, ouviu claramente a voz de Sam gemer e entoar o nome de Dean. Ruby arregalou os olhos e depois uma ideia súbita ocorreu-lhe. Sam… e o director?

"_Não pode ser!" pensou Ruby, em choque. "Não, não. Estou enganada, claro. Que estupidez. Não faz sentido nenhum."_

Ruby voltou a ouvir gemidos e debateu-se sobre ir embora naquele momento ou espreitar. A curiosidade levou a melhor de si. Não podia ir embora sem tirar a limpo aquela história. Tinha de ter a certeza absoluta. Ruby avançou para a outra porta do gabinete de Sam, que dava para o gabinete de Dean. Com todo o cuidado, rodou a maçaneta da porta e empurrou-a um pouco, abrindo uma fresta que lhe possibilitou olhar para o gabinete. Arregalou os olhos com a cena que viu.

Sam estava deitada em cima da secretária. Vários objectos da secretária estavam espalhados pelo chão, tendo sido lançados ao acaso quando Sam subira para cima da secretária. Dean estava nesse momento a penetrá-lo, enquanto Sam gemia de prazer, uma e outra vez. Pensavam estar sozinhos naquilo piso. Pensavam que todos tinham ido embora e tinham sido pouco cautelosos. Deviam ter feito o que Pamela lhes tinha dito e trancado a porta, tendo também mais cuidado.

Ruby sentiu-se enojada e ultrajada com aquela cena. Sam pedia mais e Dean estava perdido naquele momento, penetrando Sam uma e outra vez, esquecendo tudo à sua volta. Ruby puxou a porta e fechou-a com um leve clique, que não foi notado pois Dean gemeu alto o nome de Sam logo de seguida. Ruby afastou-se rapidamente do gabinete de Sam e correu até às portas do elevador, entrando e carregando no botão para ir até ao rés-do-chão. Os seus pensamentos estavam caóticos.

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Sam e Dean saíram dos seus gabinetes, apagaram as luzes e foram até ao elevador. Entraram e Dean carregou no botão para o elevador ir para o rés-do-chão. Sam suspirou, mexendo as articulações.

"Fazer amor em cima daquela secretária não é nada confortável." disse Sam.

"Não parecias importar-te ainda há pouco. Mas eu verei se consigo arranjar um sofá para o gabinete. Será mais confortável lá, de certeza. disse Dean, sorrindo-lhe maliciosamente. "Hum, aqui no elevador também não seria nada mau."

"Não te ponhas com ideias. Ainda éramos apanhados. Temos de ter cuidado, Dean."

"Eu sei. Mas ninguém nos apanhou até agora, certo? Bom, tirando a Pamela hoje, mas ela já sabia sobre nós. É só termos mais cuidado a partir de agora."

Mas o que Dean e Sam desconheciam era que o seu segredo já fora descoberto por outra pessoa. E, sendo assim, haveriam consequências graves para os dois.


	9. Vingança

**Capítulo 9: Vingança**

O sol brilhava no céu. Ainda não eram nove da manhã, mas Sam Jones estava já a entrar no seu gabinete. Gostava sempre de chegar antes do horário para poder ter tempo de organizar algo que pudesse ter ficado para a última hora no dia seguinte, beber café e estar já pronto a trabalhar quando chegasse as nove da manhã. Como era hábito, logo a seguir a Sam começaram a chegar os jornalistas da revista. Jessica era das primeiras a chegar e Ruby costumava aparecer logo de seguida. Gostava de pôr a conversa em dia antes de começar a trabalhar.

Porém, nesse dia era diferente. Às nove da manhã Ruby ainda não tinha aparecido. Quando Dean tinha surgido, às nove e dez da manhã, Ruby continuava sem aparecer. Dez minutos depois, quando Castiel chegou ao trabalho, encontrou a recepção vazia e foi de imediato falar com Dean, para saber o que se passava. Dean instruiu Sam de ligar a Ruby, para saber se tinha acontecido alguma coisa, mas ela não atendeu o telemóvel. Eram nove e meia quando Ruby apareceu.

Estava muito menos tagarela do que o costume. Nem se tinha arranjado com esmero, como era costume. As unhas não estavam pintadas e apresentavam pequenas manchas e o cabelo não estava penteado da melhor maneira. Ruby sentou-se na secretária da recepção e pouco depois Dean surgiu, para falar com ela.

"Finalmente, apareceu!" exclamou Dean. "O que se passou? Chegou atrasada e nem sequer avisou."

"Peço desculpa." disse Ruby, encarando Dean. "Tive um imprevisto… bateram-me no carro. Vi que me ligaram, mas não pude atender por causa do acidente. Estava a resolver as coisas."

"Hum… um acidente de carro? Compreendo então." disse Dean, abanando a cabeça. "Foi um imprevisto e por isso não avisou. Vou esquecer então este assunto, mas se no futuro tiver de chegar mais tarde e souber com antecedência, avise. Precisamos aqui de si, já que é a recepcionista. O Sam ficou encarregue de atender as chamadas que viessem para a recepção, mas vou dizer-lhe que pode cancelar a transferência de chamadas. E o seu carro, ficou muito mal?"

"Não, nem por isso. O outro condutor é que foi culpado. Não se preocupe."

Dean acenou com a cabeça e afastou-se, enquanto Ruby cerrava os punhos. Não tivera qualquer acidente naquela manhã, mas a caminho do trabalho, já atrasada, fora a primeira desculpa que lhe viera à cabeça e decidira usá-la. Acabara por adormecer bastante tarde na noite anterior e quando adormecera, tivera pesadelos. Só às primeiras horas da madrugada conseguira finalmente adormecer e quando acordara, já estava quase na hora de ir trabalhar, por isso tivera de se levantar à pressa e acabara por chegar atrasada.

"_A culpa é toda do director e do Sam." pensou Ruby. "Aquela cena nojenta, com eles os dois ali a terem sexo não me abandonou a cabeça durante horas. Tive imensos pesadelos. Como é que eles puderam fazer aquilo? Nunca esperei uma coisa dessas do Sam. Mas também não o conheço assim há tanto tempo… ele supostamente tem namorada! Se calhar é tudo mentira e nem tem namorada nenhuma. Mas já conheço o director há algum tempo. Pensei que o conhecia bem, mas afinal estava enganada."_

O telefone tocou e Ruby olhou para ele como se quisesse que ele explodisse naquele momento e deixasse de fazer barulho. O telefone tocou uma e outra vez. Ruby, zangada, levantou o auscultador e voltou a baixá-lo de seguida, desligando a chamada. Suspirou, confusa.

"_Mas porque é que eles estavam a fazer aquilo? Estão juntos? Não me parece… o Sam é tão bonito e foi envolver-se com o director? Porquê? Se bem que o director também é bastante bonito. Hum… talvez o director seja gay. Sim, já percebi. O director é gay e o Sam está a deixar que ele lhe faça sexo para poder subir na empresa, claro. Que coisa nojenta! Ter sexo com alguém para subir na vida. É como se ele fosse um reles prostituto!"_

O telefone voltou a tocar, libertando Ruby dos seus pensamentos. Ela lançou-lhe outro olhar feroz, porém desta vez atendeu. Não queria que acabassem por a repreender novamente naquele dia, mas não iria ficar parada. Iria tentar saber mais sobre o que se estava a passar. Na mente de Ruby, já tinha achado o motivo para o que Sam estava a fazer com o director, mas queria falar com Sam e tentar que ele admitisse tudo.

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Sam bateu à porta do gabinete de Dean e depois de Dean lhe dar ordem, entrou. Fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhou até à secretária e colocou lá em cima algumas folhas de papel.

"Estes documentos chegaram agora por fax. É necessário que vejas se está tudo bem com eles e depois os assines, para eu os enviar de volta." disse Sam.

"Está bem. Vou lê-los agora." disse Dean, pegando nos documentos e começando a lê-los.

Sam ficou em pé, esperando como fazia muitas vezes. Gostava da expressão séria de Dean quase tanto como gostava da expressão sorridente. Significavam sentimentos diferentes, mas Sam gostava daquela expressão mais séria por significar o empenho que Dean dava ao seu trabalho. Era um bom director, tomava boas decisões, tinha boas ideias para a revista e tratava bem os funcionários, a não ser que algum fizesse por merecer uma reprimenda.

Sam ficou pensativo. Gostaria de pintar Dean assim, sério, sentado na sua cadeira de escritório, por detrás da sua secretária. Claro que seria complicado pintá-lo ali no escritório, se bem que já tinham feito ali coisas que poderiam chamar mais a atenção. Poderia sempre tirar uma fotografia a Dean ali e depois, olhando para ela, pintar o quadro em casa. Dean estendeu os documentos a Sam, já assinados e Sam pegou-lhes, tendo perdido a noção de há quanto tempo estava perdido em pensamentos.

"Pareces pensativo, Sam." disse Dean. "Passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Ah, não, nada de especial. Vou enviar agora os documentos por fax."

"Espera. Há algum tempo que já não saímos juntos, apesar de isso não querer dizer que não nos divertimos na mesma." disse Dean, piscando o olho a Sam. "Mas estava a pensar se não quererias ir jantar fora hoje? Podíamos ir àquele restaurante discreto onde já fomos."

"Por mim, tudo bem." respondeu Sam. "Mas nada de sexo em cima da mesa."

"Hum… seria de pensar que com o teu passado, tu serias o mais desinibido de nós os dois."

"Justamente por ter o passado que tenho, já ganhei um bocadinho de juízo, Dean." disse Sam, sorrindo. "Até já."

Sam saiu do gabinete e apressou-se a enviar os documentos por fax. Depois foi sentar-se na sua secretária, começando a digitar uma carta que tinha de ser enviada a um dos patrocinadores da revista. Pouco depois, Ruby surgiu ali e Sam olhou para ela, cumprimentando-a como de costume. Ruby devolveu o cumprimento, porém estava focada no que queria saber.

"Sam, queria fazer-te uma pergunta. Aliás, mais do que uma." disse Ruby.

"Ruby, se é sobre as minhas fotos que viste na internet, eu peço-te que esqueças o assunto, por favor."

"Não é sobre as fotos. Diz-me uma coisa, nunca aqui veio a tua namorada, para te visitar nem nada. Nem falas muito dela. Como é que ela se chama?" perguntou Ruby.

"Ah… bem… chama-se… Dianna. E não vem aqui porque é o meu local de trabalho. Não é para eu andar a receber visitas. Com certeza que o director não iria gostar. Já sabes que em certas coisas ele pode ser rígido."

"Pois, pois, ele não ia gostar. E realmente, deve ser rígido, principalmente quando é em cima da secretária." murmurou Ruby.

"Desculpa? O que é que disseste? Não percebi." disse Sam.

"Ah, hum, pois claro, compreendo que não a tenhas trazido. E diz-me uma coisa, tu nunca serias capaz de trair a tua namorada, pois não?"

"Claro que não. Nunca." respondeu Sam, pensando em Dean.

"Hum… e mais uma coisa, porque é que tu não usas nenhuma aliança de namoro?"

"Eu não acho muita piada a isso e a minha namorada também não."

Ruby franziu o sobrolho. Sam estava a conseguir dar-lhe respostas bastante rápidas, o que ela não esperava, se bem que pelo menos sabia que na parte da fidelidade, Sam estava a mentir-lhe. Se realmente tinha uma namorada, estava a trai-la. Sam estava a ficar desconfiado com as perguntas e Ruby percebeu isso.

"Desculpa lá fazer todas estas perguntas. É que já sabes que eu gosto de saber tudo e estava curiosa, nada mais." disse Ruby, tentando soar como normalmente. "Eu vou indo então. Ah, já sabes a novidade sobre a Bela, da revista das receitas, no terceiro piso? Ao que parece, ouvi dizer que ela anda a dormir com alguém da direcção, para subir de posto. Quer dizer, dormir não é bem o termo, mas tu percebes. O que é que achas disso?"

"Não sei. Nem a conheço. Não falo da vida dos outros." respondeu Sam, encolhendo os ombros.

"Ah, está bem. Mas eu acho um pouco complicado. Tu terias coragem de fazer o mesmo que ela, para subir de posto?" perguntou Ruby.

"Dormir com alguém com um cargo alto para subir de posto? Não. Não faria isso."

Ruby sorriu-lhe falsamente, despediu-se e foi-se embora, enquanto Sam suspirava, mas ficava subitamente nervoso. Claro que não estava com Dean para subir de posto, apesar de Dean lhe ter arranjado trabalho ali, mas aquelas perguntas de Ruby eram estranhas, principalmente a última.

"_Devo estar a exagerar." pensou Sam. "Afinal, ela estava a falar do que outra pessoa andava a fazer e perguntou-me apenas o que eu faria. É verdade que já vendi o meu corpo por dinheiro, mas agora que tenho um emprego normal e mesmo que não estivesse com o Dean, não iria envolver-me com ninguém com segundas intenções."_

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Depois da hora do almoço, Ruby estava na recepção e estava bastante zangada. Sam tinha-lhe mentido deliberadamente. Ruby detestava que lhe mentissem e a fizessem de parva.

"_O Sam está metido com o director. Nem deve ter namorada e se tiver, anda a trai-la. E há ainda as fotos na net. Se calhar mentiu-me e não foi nada modelo. E o director, a parecer tão macho, mas afinal quer é homens e não mulheres. Andam os dois a enganar toda a gente. Inclusive a mim. Mas eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça mais." pensou Ruby, determinada. "Até inventei a história da Bela para ver se o Sam admitia. Se o admitisse e resolvesse parar com o seu esquema, eu não ia tomar medidas, mas sendo assim, terei de o fazer. Aliás, é para o bem de todos. A verdade tem de vir ao de cima."_

Ruby ficou pensativa. Mas como é que ela se poderia desmascarar o director e Sam? Estava a pensar nisso quando as portas do elevador se abriram e o vice-director Castiel saiu do elevador. Ruby sorriu de imediato, tendo uma ideia. Era do conhecimento geral que Castiel não gostava de Sam. Aliás, não gostava da maioria das pessoas. Com Ruby, nunca tinha implicado, apenas porque a achava bonita. E também não era segredo para Ruby que Castiel queria o lugar de Dean.

"_É o aliado perfeito. E é muito esperto. De certeza que se eu lhe contar tudo o que sei, ele vai arranjar um plano por mim." pensou Ruby, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentada. "Agora estou a ver isto, além da reposição da verdade, como uma espécie de vingança por estarem a enganar toda a gente, inclusive a mim e por o Sam me ter mentido. Merecem uma lição, os dois."_

Ruby foi atrás de Castiel e tocou-lhe no ombro. Castiel virou-se para a encarar.

"Precisa de alguma coisa, Ruby?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, na verdade tenho algo importante que lhe queria contar." respondeu Ruby. "Mas não pode ser aqui. Podemos ir falar para o seu gabinete?"

"Ruby, eu tenho muito que fazer e…"

"Mas é mesmo importante. Tenho a certeza que vai gostar de saber e que saberá tirar proveito do que lhe vou contar."

Castiel hesitou durante um segundo e acabou por concordar. Ruby voltou rapidamente até à sua secretária, reencaminhou as chamadas para Jessica Moore e seguiu Castiel até ao seu gabinete, passando por Jessica para a avisar que tinha reencaminhado as chamadas para ela. Ruby e Castiel entraram no gabinete de Castiel, fechando a porta atrás deles.

"Pronto, o que é que me quer dizer? Espero que seja realmente importante." disse Castiel, um pouco impaciente.

"É muito importante, sim. Bom, eu vou directa ao assunto. Descobri algo que me deixou muito chocada e surpreendida. O director e o Sam andam a ter relações sexuais um com o outro."

Castiel pestanejou algumas vezes, sem reacção, enquanto interiorizava o que Ruby lhe estava a dizer. Olhou mais atentamente para Ruby, pensando se ela não estaria louca. Ou talvez tivesse bebido. Dean, a ter um caso com o outro homem? Não podia ser.

"Está a olhar para mim e a desconfiar, claro, mas é a pura verdade." insistiu Ruby. "Ontem esqueci-me do telemóvel e voltei para o buscar. Como vi a luz do gabinete do Sam ainda acesa, fui lá, mas não o vi. Ouvi barulho vindo do gabinete do director e espreitei. Eles estavam lá, a fazer sexo um com o outro. Eu vi tudo!"

"Ruby, o que você me está a dizer é muito grave. Está a inventar isto? Zangou-se com algum deles e agora quer vingar-se?"

"Na verdade, fiquei zangada, sim. E acho que a verdade tem de vir ao de cima. Mas se for eu a contar, não tenho provas. Ainda desmentem tudo e sou despedida. Por isso vim falar consigo, porque sei que é inteligente e poderá ter boas ideias para os desmascarar." disse Ruby. "O Sam até deu a entender que poderia estar interessado em mim, mas afinal anda metido com o director. Só para subir de posto."

"Explique lá isso melhor."

"A minha teoria é que o director está interessado em homens e então o Sam anda a ter sexo com ele para subir de posto. Se eu fosse a si, agia. Imagine que o director arranja maneira de o afastar a si e colocar o Sam no seu lugar?"

"O quê? Nem pensar!" exclamou Castiel, agora aborrecido. "Nunca deixaria que isso acontecesse."

"Mas o director é quem manda mais e poderia arranjar uma maneira de o afastar a si. Depois iria arrepender-se de não acreditar em mim. Você é que sabe, mas devia ajudar-me a colocar a verdade em evidência. Não reparou já que o Sam fica muitas vezes até depois do horário de trabalho? Para eles fazerem sexo, claro. E o director a enganar toda a gente. Disse-me imensas vezes que qualquer dia me iria subir de posto, mas nunca o faz."

"Hum…" disse Castiel, pensativo. "Pronto, vou acreditar em si. E espero que seja verdade o que me está a dizer, senão serei eu que arranjarei maneira de a pôr daqui para fora, num piscar de olhos. Mas se isto for verdade, então eu conseguirei arruinar o Dean. E ficarei com o lugar dele. Muito bem, eu vou tomar medidas. E se o que me diz for verdade e eu me tornar director, promovo-a mesmo. Mas terá de estar sempre do meu lado."

"Claro que sim." disse Ruby, sorrindo. "Então, que ideia é que tem?"

"Oh, é simples. Vou ter de arranjar provas de que eles realmente andam a ter relações. E já pensei na melhor forma."

**Bater de Dois Corações**

O dia seguinte amanheceu solarengo. Sam chegou, como sempre, antes da hora. Ruby também chegou à hora normal. Tentou agir como normalmente, mas estava nervosa. Iria o plano resultar. O dia no escritório foi passando e Castiel estava atento. Tinha arranjado um esquema infalível. No dia anterior, depois de ter falado com Ruby, ligara para uma empresa de câmaras de vigilância.

Castiel solicitou a instalação de uma micro-câmara de imediato e nessa mesma tarde, quando já todos tinham saído, um funcionário da empresa de vigilância tinha instalado a micro-câmara no gabinete de Dean. Agora a micro-câmara transmitia o que se passava para o computador de Castiel e tudo estava a ser gravado. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até Castiel conseguir o que queria.

Ao fim da tarde, no final do expediente, as pessoas começaram a ir embora. Castiel saiu do edifício, mas ficou à espera no seu carro. Dean e Sam demoraram alguns minutos a sair do edifício e quando o fizeram e foram embora, Castiel saiu do carro e entrou novamente no edifício. Foi até ao quinto andar, entrou no seu gabinete e foi confirmar as imagens que a câmara tinha captado.

Castiel sorriu maliciosamente, ao rever os últimos minutos de Sam e Dean no gabinete. Conseguira o que queria. Sam e Dean, envolvidos um com o outro. As imagens comprovavam tudo. Agora sim, conseguiria ter o lugar que merecia.

"_Agora vou arruiná-los aos dois e depois o lugar de director da revista será meu." pensou Castiel. "Amanhã eles irão ser expostos perante toda a gente e depois eu falarei com o presidente da empresa e o Dean e o Sam estarão acabados."_

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Foi no início da tarde do dia seguinte que tudo aconteceu. Castiel tinha mandado colocar um plasma na sala principal da revista e todos estavam curiosos sobre para que serviria. Dean questionou Castiel, mas ele limitou-se a dizer que iria descobrir em breve e que teria de aguardar. Ao início da tarde, Castiel reuniu toda a gente na sala principal da revista. Ruby estava nervosa, pois era a única, para além de Castiel, que sabia o que iria acontecer.

"Castiel, é bom que te apresses." disse Dean. "Temos muita coisa para fazer. A revista não pode ficar parada, nem os outros departamentos do edifício podem estar a receber as nossas chamadas por muitos minutos."

"Eu sei, director Dean." disse Castiel. "Mas tinha mesmo de mostrar isto. É muito importante."

Castiel aproximou-se mais do plasma e ligou-o. Tinha agora um comando na mão. Tinha, através de um cabo, ligado o seu portátil ao plasma. Todos olhavam, curiosos, para Castiel.

"Eu descobri algo muito grave. Muito grave, sim. E acho que é importante que todos tenham noção do que se está a passar na nossa revista. Todos têm de saber a verdade." disse Castiel.

"Castiel, mas de que raio estás a falar?" perguntou Dean.

"Ok, acho que as imagens falam por si, por isso é melhor eu passar aqui no plasma o que tenho para vos mostrar e todos ficarão esclarecidos."

Castiel pressionou um dos botões do comando e começou um vídeo a rodar. A princípio estava tudo negro e depois focou-se. Era o gabinete de Dean. A micro-câmara tinha ficado posicionada numa planta que ficava numa das pontas do gabinete. Dean arregalou os olhos. Ainda não sabia o que iria acontecer, mas aquela invasão de privacidade no seu gabinete já o aborrecera.

Prestando atenção, todas as pessoas puderam ver que o Dean do vídeo estava sentado à sua secretária. Tinha terminado de assinar um documento. Sam entrou no gabinete nesse momento e os dois falaram durante alguns segundos. Castiel tinha agora aumentado o volume para todos poderem ouvir. Sam e Dean entreolharam-se, alarmados.

"Temos de repetir o jantar de ontem." dizia Dean, nas filmagens. "Foi óptimo. E depois do jantar foi ainda melhor. Devias ter ficado a dormir na minha casa."

"Dean, depois falamos disso. Hoje nem me posso demorar muito. Tenho a Meg à minha espera. Disse que ia fazer um jantar especial porque foi promovida a gerente da loja."

"Ok, então vamos ter de fazer isto rápido."

Nas filmagens, Dean levantou-se da sua cadeira e foi até Sam. Os dois beijaram-se. Perante as filmagens do beijo, as pessoas da revista soltaram exclamações de surpresa. Nas filmagens, Dean e Sam passaram rapidamente dos beijos para se começarem a despir rapidamente e depois Dean empurrou levemente Sam para cima da secretária.

"Desligue isso! Desligue isso!" exclamou Jessica, olhando para Castiel. "Pare com este vídeo!"

"Pronto, acho que vocês conseguem imaginar o resto, certo?" perguntou Castiel, parando o vídeo. Sorria. Olhou para Dean e Sam, que estavam bastante pálidos. "Então, o que me têm a dizer a isto?"

"Afinal vocês andavam enrolados um com o outro." acusou Ruby.

"Eu nunca pensei… nunca pensei que o director e o Sam…" murmurou Jessica, abalada.

Sam e Dean entreolharam-se novamente. Agora não valia a pena mentirem. Tinham sido apanhados em flagrante. Sam tinha dito imensas vezes a Dean que não deveriam ter sexo no escritório e agora vinham as consequências. Dean respirou fundo e encarou todos os outros.

"Muito bem, parece que então resolveste fazer uma sessão de cinema para todos, não é Castiel?" perguntou Dean, com raiva, encarando o subdirector. "Pois bem, o que viram está explicado por si próprio. Eu e o Sam estamos juntos e pronto. Mas ninguém tem nada a ver com a minha vida."

"Ah, mas temos." disse Castiel. "Temos assim. Tu és um director de uma revista para homens. Uma revista que coloca mulheres belas na capa e afinal de contas, andas a ter casos com homens. E a enganar toda a gente. Sempre te fizeste passar por heterossexual, não é verdade? Pois a verdade tinha de ser reposta."

"E era preciso criar este circo todo?" perguntou Dean, ainda mais furioso. "Colocaste uma câmara no meu gabinete. Não o podias ter feito!"

"Mas fiz. E ainda bem que fiz, para todos vermos como o director realmente é. Ele e o seu brinquedo." disse Castiel, lançando um olhar de repulsa a Sam.

"Eu não sou nenhum brinquedo!" exclamou Sam, furioso. "Sim, eu e o Dean estamos juntos. Mas não têm o direito de nos julgar."

Tirando Castiel, Sam e Dean, todos os outros pareciam incomodados com aquela conversa, até mesmo Ruby. Castiel não deixou que a sua pose altiva se perdesse.

"Que bonito, o amor. Pois é, mas sabem que a mentira tem perna curta, não é? Foram descobertos. E claro que não me cabe a mim julgar-vos, nem aos outros colegas aqui da revista. A nossa opinião, pura e simplesmente não serviria para nada." disse Castiel. "Mas acho que a opinião do presidente já seria muito mais importante."

"O quê? Castiel! Não podes fazer isso!"

"Posso sim. Vou falar agora mesmo com o presidente e será ele a dar seguimento a este assunto." disse Castiel, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Castiel saiu rapidamente da sala principal, deixando as outras pessoas a murmurar entre si e a lançarem olhares a Sam e Dean.

"Oh, Dean, está tudo arruinado. Desculpa." disse Sam.

"Não peças desculpa. A culpa foi minha… e do Castiel. Mas se ele pensa que se livra de mim assim tão facilmente, está enganado. Fica aqui. Eu quero estar presente quando o Castiel falar com o director."

Dean saiu a correr da sala principal e quando chegou ao elevador, as portas já se estavam a começar a fechar. Conseguiu impedi-las e entrou, ficando lado a lado com Castiel no elevador. Castiel já tinha premido o botão para o último andar. As portas do elevador fecharam-se e ele começou a subir. Castiel encarou Dean.

"Não vale a pena tentares dar-me a volta, porque não vou deixar de ir falar com o presidente." disse Castiel. "E mesmo que eu desistisse, agora toda a gente na revista sabe a verdade. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, a verdade chegaria aos ouvidos do presidente."

"Sim, eu sei." disse Dean, com um olhar gelado. "Castiel, estás prestes a destruir tudo o que eu fiz por esta revista. Dediquei-me ao máximo."

"Isso é verdade, mas eu merecia o cargo de director e não tu. Estarei apenas a colocar as coisas no seu lugar… e daí, não, estou a mentir. Não iremos trocar de lugar, de certeza. O mais provável é dizeres adeus à tua carreira. De vez."

Dean cerrou os punhos. Segundos depois, o elevador parou e Castiel e Dean saíram. Chegaram à secretária da recepcionista e Castiel pediu para falar com o presidente. Era um assunto importante. A recepcionista hesitou, dizendo que o presidente acabara de sair de uma reunião, mas Castiel insistiu. A recepcionista ligou para o gabinete do presidente e, após uma breve conversa, indicou a Castiel e Dean que podiam dirigir-se ao gabinete do director.

Ao encaminharem-se para lá, Dean estava bastante nervoso. Agora tudo o que tinha até ao momento estava por um fio. Tudo por culpa da malvadez de Castiel. Apetecia-lhe esmurrar a cara de Castiel, mas sabia que isso iria piorar ainda mais as coisas. Ao chegarem às portas do gabinete, Castiel bateu à porta e o presidente mandou entrar.

Castiel e Dean entraram no gabinete decorado com peças caras e requinte. O director, Robert Singer, tratado como Bobby pela família mais chegada, estava sentado na sua cadeira de pele escura, aguardando. Castiel e Dean aproximam-se e, ignorando as cadeiras que existiam à frente da secretária do presidente, permaneceram ambos em pé. O presidente não fez questão de lhes dizer para se sentarem.

"Então, o que se passa?" perguntou o presidente. "O que é tão importante que me tenham vindo incomodar? Algum problema na revista que representam?"

"Na revista propriamente dita, não." respondeu Castiel. "Mas temos um problema a nível do pessoal."

"Castiel, deixa-me ser eu a falar." pediu Dean.

"Para quê? Para tentares enrolar o presidente com falinhas mansas? Nem pensar." disse Castiel. "Presidente, descobri algo bastante grave sobre o director da revista, que está aqui ao meu lado."

O presidente ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso.

"O que é que descobriu?" perguntou o presidente.

"Desconfiei de uma situação e coloquei uma micro-câmara no gabinete do director para confirmar as minhas suspeitas." começou a explicar Castiel. "Através das imagens captadas, confirmou-se que o director Dean anda envolvido com o seu secretário pessoal, Sam Jones. Uma relação homossexual. Captei imagens dos dois a terem sexo em cima da secretária do director."

O presidente arregalou os olhos de surpresa e olhou para Dean. Dean não perdeu a sua postura séria. Não iria dar parte de fraco agora. Teria de tentar controlar a situação.

"Você tem uma relação homossexual com o seu secretário pessoal?" perguntou o presidente, encarando Dean.

"Senhor presidente, sim, é verdade. Tenho uma relação com uma pessoa que é especial para mim. Mas penso que isso apenas a mim me diz respeito. Não quero prejudicar ninguém, nem queria revelar nada disto. Foi o subdirector Castiel que captou imagens que comprovam o facto, mas se fosse por mim, nunca se saberia."

"Ou seja, continuaria a esconder a verdade."

"Senhor presidente, eu sou um bom profissional. Nunca teve queixas de mim. A revista tem tido bastantes sucessos e muitas vendas. Tenho dado o meu melhor. Não pode deixar que a minha vida pessoal interfira com o trabalho que tenho feito." disse Dean.

Apesar daquelas palavras, Dean estava a perder a esperança. O presidente, como já temia, como temera durante anos, caso o seu segredo fosse descoberto, não estava receptivo aquela situação. O presidente levantou-se da sua cadeira. Estava bastante sério.

"Director Dean, compreendo que a sua vida pessoal apenas a si pertença, mas você é o director de uma revista cujo público-alvo é o homem heterossexual. Se se descobrir que é homossexual, se algum rival nosso sequer sonha que o nosso director tem tendências diferentes, estaremos arruinados." disse o presidente. "As vendas irão descer. As pessoas são preconceituosas e deixarão de acreditar na revista em si. Pensarão que não será boa ideia comprar uma revista com um gay a geri-la. E além disso, esteve a ter sexo no seu local de trabalho. Portanto, não me deixa outra escolha. Dean Winchester, você está despedido."

**E assim, termina este capítulo. O próximo capítulo será também o último e apresentará os últimos acontecimentos da história.**


	10. Amor

**Capítulo 10: Amor**

"Director Dean, compreendo que a sua vida pessoal apenas a si pertença, mas você é o director de uma revista cujo público-alvo é o homem heterossexual. Se se descobrir que é homossexual, se algum rival nosso sequer sonha que o nosso director tem tendências diferentes, estaremos arruinados." disse o presidente. "As vendas irão descer. As pessoas são preconceituosas e deixarão de acreditar na revista em si. Pensarão que não será boa ideia comprar uma revista com um gay a geri-la. E além disso, esteve a ter sexo no seu local de trabalho. Portanto, não me deixa outra escolha. Dean Winchester, você está despedido."

Dean não se mexeu durante alguns segundos, nem disse nada, interiorizando o que o director acabara de dizer. Estava tudo terminado. A sua carreira ali tinha acabado. Todo o tempo que tinha gasto a tornar a revista melhor, o empenho que tinha dedicado, agora não significava nada. Temera aquele momento durante muito tempo. Temia ser descoberto e que o despedissem. E agora, acontecera.

Castiel conseguiu manter-se sério, apesar de lhe apetecer sorrir maliciosamente. Finalmente tinha conseguido livrar-se do seu rival. Agora poderia ter o cargo de director da revista para si próprio. O presidente dirigiu o seu olhar para Castiel nesse momento.

"Subdirector Castiel, volte para a revista. Falaremos depois. Não pense que isto fica por aqui. Apesar de tudo, mesmo que seja graças a si que sei a verdade sobre o agora ex-director Dean Winchester, você colocou, sem qualquer autorização, uma micro-câmara no gabinete dele. Isso é grave. Uma invasão de privacidade." disse o presidente.

"Mas senhor presidente…" tentou argumentar Castiel.

"Saia agora, por favor. Já lhe disse que falaremos mais tarde."

Castiel cerrou os punhos, lançou um último olhar ao presidente Robert e a Dean e saiu do gabinete, furioso. O presidente voltou a focar a sua atenção em Dean, que ainda continuava calado.

"Espero que compreenda a minha decisão, Dean Winchester. Não gosto de despedir bons profissionais e só tenho a agradecer-lhe o esforço que teve ao longo do tempo que aqui trabalhou, mas isso terminou." disse o presidente. "E o mesmo se aplica ao seu secretário pessoal. Ele também está despedido."

"Mas ele não é o director da revista. Não o deve despedir por causa disto. O Sam faz bem o seu trabalho."

"Não duvido disso, porém, é essa a minha decisão. Se houver falatório do que houve entre vocês e ele ainda aqui trabalhar, poderá ser prejudicial para a revista."

Dean sentia-se agora bastante zangado, depois do que choque do despedimento. Perdera tempo com a revista, dera o seu melhor, trabalhara horas e horas e acabara por ser despedimento. Sam tinha-se esforçado imenso também, para fugir da vida de prostituto e agora também ele iria ser despedido. Olhando para o presidente, Dean decidiu que se ia embora, não iria pacificamente.

"Quer despedir-me, não é? Muito bem, não o posso impedir de o fazer, mas vou processá-lo por isso."

"O quê?" perguntou o presidente, surpreendido. "Não pode processar-me."

"Claro que posso. Está a despedir-me com base na minha orientação sexual e ao Sam também. Não o pode fazer. Mesmo que use aquele vídeo para tentar contra argumentar, sabe que eu vou acabar por ganhar na mesma. Estava no meu local de trabalho, é verdade, mas já terminara o expediente." disse Dean. "E será uma publicidade indesejada para a revista. Já estou a ver as manchetes dos jornais, empresa Resmonder despede funcionários homossexuais por pura discriminação. Não seria só a revista Maxycool a ser afectada, mas todas as revistas do grupo."

O presidente empalideceu rapidamente perante o discurso de Dean.

"E você sabe que eu tenho razão no que estou a dizer. O processo no tribunal era capaz de levar algum tempo, é verdade, mas enquanto isso a imagem da empresa seria arrastada na lama. Não têm nada a apontar ao meu trabalho e ao trabalho do Sam para justificarem o despedimento, além da discriminação." disse Dean. "Portanto, se me vou embora, vai pagar-me uma indemnização pelo despedimento. E o mesmo se aplica ao Sam. É pegar ou largar. E sabe as consequências se não aceitar."

"Isso é ultrajante! Está a chantagear-me!"

"Ai sim? E você está a destruir a minha carreira na revista. Trabalhei no duro para chegar onde cheguei, fiz de tudo para promover a revista e você, só pela minha orientação sexual, despede-me? Acha isso justo? Pois se quiser falar de valores, estou disposto a fazê-lo agora, senão saio por aquela porta e as coisas vão azedar. Ah, seria óptimo eu ir a um programa de televisão falar disto. A televisão é o melhor meio de comunicação para estas divulgações. Teria muito impacto. Agora, você é que sabe."

O presidente hesitou durante alguns segundos, percebendo que Dean o tinha na mão. Teria de aceitar pagar-lhe uma indemnização ou teria muitos problemas no futuro, a respeito das revistas e dos lucros obtidos por elas. Manter Dean a trabalhar ali não era opção.

"Muito bem, Dean, eu aceito pagar-lhe a indemnização, porém tem de me prometer algo."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Esta história, mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai saber-se. Nessa altura, já não estará a trabalhar connosco. Quero que corrobore a história de que foi descoberta a sua orientação sexual e que foi você que se despediu e não eu que o despedi."

Dean ficou pensativo durante uns segundos. O director queria certificar-se de que, pagando a indemnização que Dean queria, quando os rumores se espalhassem, a imagem da revista não seria denegrida pela parte da discriminação. Dean sentiu-se tentado a recusar, mas isso iria tornar tudo mais difícil. Iria formar-se uma guerra entre ele e a empresa, muitas complicações e no final o seu emprego estava perdido de qualquer maneira. Apesar de tudo, trabalhara imenso para a revista Maxycool e não queria que um escândalo acabasse com ela.

"Aceito esse condição. Falemos de valores então."

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Sam encontrava-se sentado na cadeira do seu gabinete. Tinha fechado a porta para que não o incomodassem. Mal Dean saíra atrás de Castiel, todos tinham pousado o seu olhar em Sam e feito muitos comentários. Ruby fora a pior, com comentários mordazes e desrespeitosos. Sam já não aguentara mais e fechara-se no gabinete. Os minutos passaram e Sam continuou sentado. Quando o telefone tocou, deixou-o tocar sem o atender. Só despertou do seu torpor quando a porta do seu gabinete se abriu e Dean entrou. Sam levantou-se rapidamente da sua cadeira.

"Dean, o que aconteceu?" perguntou Sam.

"O Castiel contou tudo ao presidente e o presidente despediu-me." respondeu Dean. "E a ti também, Sam."

"Oh não… Dean, desculpa. Eu sabia que não devia ter vindo para aqui trabalhar… agora perdeste o teu emprego, a tua carreira…"

"Calma, Sam." disse Dean, aproximando-se do namorado. "Sim, as coisas para nós terminaram aqui. Quer dizer, em relação ao nosso trabalho aqui. Mas não vamos sair de mãos a abanar. Exigi uma indemnização ao presidente, por nos despedir pela nossa orientação sexual."

Dean explicou a Sam o que o presidente tinha dito para os despedir e como tinha dado a volta à situação e pedido uma indemnização. Ao ouvir o valor que seria pago pelas indemnizações, Sam abriu a boca de espanto.

"Mas isso é muito dinheiro!" exclamou ele.

"Para a empresa, não é. Assim, livram-se de nós sem escândalos." disse Dean.

"Mas vais ficar sem a tua carreira aqui…"

"Quanto a isso, já não posso fazer nada. Mas Sam, agora, vou seguir outros objectivos para a minha vida. E tu também."

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Nessa noite, Sam e Dean jantaram no apartamento de Sam e Meg. Meg estava também presente e ouviu atentamente o relato que Dean e Sam fizeram do que tinha acontecido. Ficou indignada com a malvadez de Castiel, mas mais aliviada quando Dean lhe falou das indemnizações.

"É complicado terem ficado os dois sem emprego." disse Meg, suspirando. "Mas pelo menos vão receber um bom dinheiro. Sei que para ti, Dean, é mais complicado que para o Sam, uma vez que tinhas um cargo elevado na revista."

"Sim. Dediquei-me imenso, mas todas as coisas têm um fim." disse Dean. "Agora tenho de arranjar outro objectivo profissional."

"Também eu." disse Sam. "Tenho de conseguir outro emprego. Não volto para a prostituição de maneira nenhuma."

"Eu não deixaria que voltasses para a prostituição, Sam. Arranjaríamos sempre uma maneira de sobreviver. E como a Meg disse, vamos receber um bom dinheiro, por isso temos tempo para conseguir organizar a nossa vida." disse Dean. "Eu gostaria de fundar uma revista."

"Uma revista fundada por ti?" perguntou Meg. "Criada de raiz? Parece-me um projecto ambicioso."

"Sim, mas é o que eu quero." disse Dean. "Mas acho que para já ainda não. No futuro, talvez. Ainda tenho muito para aprender. Apesar de ter sido director da revista Maxycool, há muitas coisas que não tinha de lidar na revista. Afinal, uma revista para homens, com mulheres meio despidas é muito diferente de outras como… notícias da actualidade ou da natureza, por exemplo. Quero aprender e, se puder, depois criar uma revista minha e saber geri-la da melhor maneira."

"Tenho a certeza que vais conseguir, Dean." disse Sam, sorrindo.

Dean sorriu-lhe de volta. Meg pensou que eles realmente faziam um bom casal. No início, Meg temera que tudo acabasse repentinamente e Sam saísse bastante magoado, mas afinal o que Sam e Dean sentiam um pelo outro, apesar de ter começado de maneira pouco convencional, estava a correr bem.

"E tu, Sam, agora podias finalmente apresentar os teus quadros a algum especialista." disse Dean. "Poderiam avaliá-los. Eu acho que são bastante bons e podias ter um futuro como pintor."

"Eu acho a mesma coisa." disse Meg, acenando afirmativamente. "Acho mesmo. Tens tantos quadros bonitos, Sam. Pintaste retratos do Dean, um meu, um da tua mãe e outros. Acho que qualquer pessoa ficaria impressionada com o teu trabalho."

"Vocês estão a ser muito simpáticos, mas não sabem como é o mundo da pintura. Eu acho que ainda não pinto perfeitamente e só assim conseguiria impressionar alguém. Primeiro, tenho de estar satisfeito com o meu trabalho, para tentar apostar nele." disse Sam.

"Os artistas dizem todos a mesma coisa." disse Meg, abanando a cabeça. "Nunca estão satisfeitos. Mas se não arriscares, nunca vais saber."

"Eu vou pensar no assunto." disse Sam. "Pensarei se devo ir procurar alguém do ramo artístico para me dizer o que acha dos meus quadros."

**Bater de Dois Corações**

Passou-se um mês e meio desde que Sam e Dean tinham sido despedidos da revista Maxycool. Sam voltou a inscrever-se nas aulas, para continuar a seguir a sua ideia de terminar o ensino secundário, enquanto Dean foi à procura de emprego, ao mesmo tempo que conseguiu ir escrevendo uma coluna num jornal local. Dean ficou surpreendido, quando numa manhã recebeu uma chamada para comparecer nos escritórios da Walsral, uma empresa concorrente à Resmonder no mercado das revistas.

Dean compareceu nos escritórios da empresa à hora marcada. A recepcionista informou-o para aguardar e depois Dean foi conduzido até ao gabinete da presidente da empresa Walsral. A presidente da empresa, Ellen Harvelle, estava acompanhada da sua filha, Joanna Beth Harvelle e ambas cumprimentaram Dean quando ele entrou no gabinete. Dean sentou-se numa cadeira, encarando de seguida Ellen e Jo.

"Dean Winchester, obrigado por ter vindo ter connosco. Compreendo que deve estar curioso por o termos chamado aqui, assim de repente." disse Ellen, de maneira calma. "Afinal, trabalhava na empresa concorrente."

"Eu já não tenho nada a ver com a empresa Resmonder."

"Nós sabemos." disse Jo, abanando a cabeça. "Ouvimos muitos rumores sobre si."

"Mas isso não importa agora." disse Ellen. "Dean, você era o director da revista Maxycool e agora, pelo que sei, anda à procura de emprego. Nós temos um emprego para lhe oferecer."

Dean já desconfiara que era por isso que o tinham chamado ali, apesar de achar que seria bom demais. Afinal, como a presidente da empresa dissera, ele trabalhara para uma das revistas da empresa concorrente.

"Nós aqui na Walsral, tentamos fazer sempre o melhor que pudermos, obviamente. Claro que estamos sempre atentos ao que a concorrência faz também. E fiquei muito impressionada com o trabalho que fez na revista Maxycool. Quando se tornou director, a revista melhorou imenso. Temos uma revista do mesmo género, que perdeu muitos leitores devido à nova dinâmica da Maxycool."

"E quer que eu dirija essa revista, que tem conteúdos semelhantes?" perguntou Dean. "Então lamento, pois não quero esse emprego."

Jo sorriu-lhe e olhou para a mãe, que acenou para que fosse agora Jo a falar.

"Não queremos que dirija essa revista. Seria mais do mesmo, não é verdade? Um dos directores de outra revista, infelizmente, tem uma doença incurável e vai deixar-nos, portanto ficámos com uma vaga. E eu falei à minha mãe que você seria o ideal para o substituir." disse Jo. "É uma revista sobre desporto e saúde. Chama-se Sportinus. Já deve ter ouvido falar."

"Sim, conheço a revista." disse Dean. "Tinham uns bons artigos nosso mês passado, sobre atletismo e todo o terreno."

"Ah, então também lê a nossa revista." disse Jo, surpreendida.

"Leio o que gosto. Já lia a revista mesmo quando estava a trabalhar para a Resmonder. Aprecio a qualidade, mesmo que viesse de outra empresa."

"Aí está uma boa resposta." disse Ellen. "Portanto, queremos que você fique com o cargo de director da revista. Apesar de ter tido resultados médios, precisa de uma renovação. Precisa de novidades. E pelo que fez na Maxycool, tenho a certeza que também conseguirá reorganizar a nossa revista Sportinus. Podemos falar nas condições do emprego?"

Dean acenou afirmativamente e Ellen lançou-se numa conversa sobre quais seriam as funções de Dean. Não seriam muito diferentes do que fazia na revista Maxycool. Falaram da revista em si, do ordenado e Dean acenou afirmativamente, gostando das condições que lhe estavam a ser dadas.

"Mas antes de dar o sim, tenho de esclarecer algumas coisas." disse Dean. "Disseram que ouviram rumores sobre mim. Imagino que se deva ao que aconteceu e que levou à minha saída da Resmonder."

"Claro que é isso. Porque foi descoberto que é gay, não é verdade?" perguntou Jo. Dean acenou afirmativamente. "Não tem problema. Nós não temos nenhum problema com isso."

"O que faz da sua vida pessoal, é da sua conta e não da nossa. Desde que isso não prejudique a nossa empresa, pode fazer o que quiser. E quando digo prejudicar, não falo em envolver-se com outro homem. Isso hoje em dia é banal, se bem que compreendo que quando estava na revista Maxycool, dirigida a um público heterossexual, era complicado. Aqui não temos essas restrições. Claro que com isto não quero dizer que pode andar para aí a fazer tudo e mais alguma coisa, sem que haja consequências. Nós respeitamos as escolhas, mas não toleramos maluqueiras dos nossos empregados." disse Ellen.

"Não se preocupe que eu não ando por aí a fazer maluqueiras, como disse."

"Óptimo. Então, amanhã passe por cá para assinar o contrato."

Dean agradeceu e levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado. Despediu-se de Ellen e Jo e ia sair do gabinete, quando parou e as encarou novamente.

"Contrataram-me apenas pela minha competência?" perguntou Dean. "Acho curioso, porque de certo que teriam muitos candidatos, mas escolheram-me a mim."

"Digamos que além da sua competência, tivemos outros factores importantes." respondeu Ellen, encarando Dean. "Primeiro, confirmámos o seu passado. Tudo limpo. Nada a apontar. Temos também a Pamela Barnes, que é muito amiga da minha filha e que o elogiou imenso, como pessoa e profissional. E depois, a minha filha…"

"Eu sou lésbica." disse Jo. "E achei que não podia ter perdido o seu emprego só por descobrirem a sua orientação sexual. Com tudo isto, resolvemos dar-lhe uma oportunidade."

"Compreendo… obrigado então. Até amanhã."

Dean saiu do gabinete e sorriu. Tinha arranjado um novo emprego, desta vez numa revista de saúde e desporto. Gostava bastante de desporto e não teria de mentir sobre a sua sexualidade. Desta vez iria dedicar-se a um trabalho de que realmente gostava e poderia ser ele próprio, sem deixar de ser profissional. Lembrou-se que tinha de ligar a Pamela, a agradecer por ela ter intercedido junto de Jo. Não fazia ideia de que elas eram amigas.

"_E quando a presidente falou no meu passado limpo, pelo menos não descobriu nada sobre o meu recorrer aos prostitutos." pensou Dean, aliviado. "Também não o fiz assim tantas vezes. E não voltarei a fazer. Agora tenho um novo trabalho e tenho o Sam."_

**Bater de Dois Corações**

A noite chegou rapidamente. Sam não tinha aulas nessa noite, pois continuava a frequentar as aulas nocturnas, pelo que Dean o convidou para jantarem os dois na casa de Dean e Sam aceitou, pois queria falar com o namorado. Quando Sam chegara à casa, Dean contara-lhe sobre o seu novo trabalho. Estava bastante entusiasmado e Sam deixou-o falar. Comeram e Dean continuava sempre a falar no trabalho.

"Agradeci à Pamela e ela ficou feliz por ter conseguido o emprego." disse Dean. "Diz que me quer ver para avaliar a minha aura."

"Ela é engraçada." disse Sam, sorrindo. "Olha, recebi hoje uma chamada da Jessica Moore. Queria saber como eu estava. É uma querida."

Dean ficou subitamente mais sério e Sam riu-se. Já sabia que aquela cara significava um ataque de ciúmes. Mas Dean conseguia ter esse ataque quase sem o demonstrar. Porém, a sua expressão ficava sempre dura e os seus olhos verdes faiscavam.

"Calminha, tigre. Ei, não tens de ter ciúmes, se bem que eu fico contente por os teres, pois é sinal que gostas de mim."

"Acho que já tinhas percebido isso antes."

"Que gostas de mim? Já desconfiava." disse Sam, rindo-se. "Mas estava eu a dizer, a Jessica ligou-me, para saber como eu estava. Falámos da revista. Ao que parece, o Castiel agora foi despromovido. Ficou tão zangado por não ter sido promovido que se meteu em sarilhos com o novo director e agora passou a ser apenas um simples jornalista. A Ruby continua a ser a recepcionista e a Jessica diz que ela anda mais chata que o costume. E parece que a Ava vai voltar ao trabalho, para o cargo antigo. Apesar de tu já não estares lá, cumpriu-se o que tinhas prometido."

"Isso quer dizer que a mãe dela faleceu." disse Dean, pensativo. "Tenho pena. Se soubesse o número da Ava de cor ou o tivesse no telemóvel, ligava-lhe."

Depois de jantarem e lavarem a louça, Sam e Dean sentaram-se no espaçoso sofá da sala de Dean. Sam acabou por encostar a cabeça ao ombro de Dean, que agora estava mais calmo, em relação aos ciúmes e também à novidade sobre o trabalho. Ficaram assim alguns minutos, a ver televisão e depois Sam resolveu contar a Dean a novidade que tinha para lhe dar.

"Dean, hoje fui até à galeria Nomad." disse Sam. "Eles são especialistas em quadros e esculturas. Fui lá mostrar os meus quadros."

Dean mexeu-se no sofá e ficou a olhar frente a frente para Sam.

"E o que é que eles disseram?" perguntou Dean. "Gostaram?"

"Eles disseram que eu tinha talento." respondeu Sam. "Levei apenas três quadros comigo. Disseram que queriam ver mais e que eu tinha potencial."

"Eu sabia!" exclamou Dean, feliz. "Eu disse-te."

"Sim. Querem que eu passe lá amanhã novamente, para lhes mostrar mais quadros. E se gostarem, estão dispostos a fazer uma exposição com eles. A galeria costuma fazer algumas exposições de novos artistas." explicou Sam. "Se eu conseguir fazer a exposição e alguém influente gostar de um dos quadros… pode mudar tudo, Dean."

"É fantástico, Sam."

Dean aproximou a sua cara de Sam e beijou-o de seguida. Sam beijou-o de volta. Ambos estavam felizes por, depois da situação com a empresa Resmonder, as suas vidas estarem a encaminhar-se novamente. E, mesmo depois de tudo, continuavam juntos. O beijo durou alguns segundos e quando os dois o quebraram, ambos estavam cheios de desejo. Levantaram-se do sofá e praticamente correram até ao quarto de Dean. Mal Dean abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, já Sam estava a beijá-lo.

Os dois, continuando a beijar-se, encaminharam-se para cama, tentando tirar as peças de roupa um do outro. Quando caíram os dois em cima de cama, o beijo foi quebrado, mas não por muito tempo. Dean apressou-se a tirar a t-shirt que Sam trazia vestida e lançou-a ao acaso pelo quarto. Sam também se livrou da camisa que Dean vestia e logo de seguida Dean investia sobre o pescoço de Sam, beijando-o.

Sam soltou um gemido. O pescoço era o seu ponto fraco, o seu local de prazer. Lembrava-se da primeira vez que Dean lhe tinha beijado assim o pescoço, ainda Sam se prostituía. Mas Dean quisera dar-lhe prazer. E dera. E a partir daí, tudo mudara para os dois. Para Sam, o que acontecia agora e tinha acontecido já inúmeras vezes não era só físico. Era algo mais. Não era só sexo. Era amor. Dar e receber prazer da pessoa que lhe era mais especial.

Dean mexeu as mãos passando-as pelos mamilos de Sam, sem deixar de lhe beijar o pescoço e Sam gemeu de prazer novamente. Dean já lhe conhecia bem o corpo. Sabia o que estimulava mais Sam. Quando Dean deixou de lhe beijar o pescoço, apenas por uns segundos, Sam capturou-lhe os lábios e beijou-o com paixão. Quando quebraram o beijo, estavam já ofegantes.

"Sam, quero pedir-te uma coisa." disse Dean.

"Tudo o que quiseres." disse Sam.

"Hoje quero que sejas tu no comando. Quero que sejas tu a penetrar-me." pediu Dean.

Sam ficou surpreendido. Durante todo o que tempo em que tinham estado juntos, fora sempre Dean que estava no comando. Sam não tinha qualquer problema em deixar Dean tomar o comando e penetrá-lo. Afinal, Sam amava-o e Dean apenas lhe proporcionava bons momentos. Não sentia muita falta de ser ele a comandar, de ser ele a penetrar Dean. Não sentia falta e nunca tinha acontecido, porque Sam pensava que Dean não queria.

E agora, era Dean que lhe estava a pedir. Sam encarou-o. Adorava aqueles olhos verdes que o olhavam agora. Adorava Dean. Sam não quisera pedir, nem uma única vez, para que fosse ele o topo. A certa altura, pensara que Dean talvez nunca tivesse tido essa experiência. Talvez nunca tivesse sido penetrado e amado de outra maneira. E agora, com Dean a olhá-lo, soube que era isso mesmo. Dean nunca fora penetrado por ninguém, mas queria que Sam fosse o primeiro.

"Dean… tu…"

"Tu sabes, Sam." disse Dean. "Nunca quis que outra pessoa tomasse o comando. Nunca quis que alguém me penetrasse. Eu estava em controlo. Deixar alguém fazê-lo, seria estar à sua mercê. Seria dar-lhe uma parte de mim que não tinha dado ainda a ninguém. Mas é a ti que quero dar essa parte de mim."

"Tens a certeza?"

Sam não obteve uma resposta por palavras, pois Dean voltou a beijá-lo de seguida. Não precisava de palavras para entender a resposta de Dean. Sam desapertou rapidamente as calças de Dean e puxou-as para baixo, conseguindo tirá-las e mandando-as para o chão. Dean não vestira roupa interior nesse dia. Os dois quebraram o beijo apenas tempo suficiente para Sam desapertar e se livrar das suas próprias calças e Dean se aproximar da mesa-de-cabeceira, abrir uma gaveta e tirar de lá um preservativo.

Depois de Dean colocar o preservativo sobre o pénis erecto de Sam, os dois voltaram a beijar-se novamente. De seguida, Dean deitou-se sobre a cama. Dean sentiu a língua de Sam humedecendo o buraco do seu ânus e fechou os olhos, gemendo. Nunca se sentira daquela maneira. Já fizera sexo várias vezes, mas para si, aquilo era novidade. Já imaginara como seria se não fosse ele a comandar, mas estava a ser diferente do que esperava.

Quando Sam achou que Dean já estava suficientemente lubrificado, Dean sentiu um dedo ser-lhe inserido no ânus. Não abriu os olhos. Assim, conseguia sentir tudo de maneira diferente e ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se nervoso e quase com vergonha. Não queria mostrar a Sam nenhuma fraqueza por ser a primeira vez que seria penetrado. Dean sentiu um segundo dedo entrar em si. Sentiu um pouco de dor, que se atenuou pouco depois.

Um terceiro dedo foi introduzido no ânus de Dean, que tentou relaxar. Sam fazia tudo com cuidado, tentando não magoar Dean. Quando achou que Dean estava preparado, Sam beijou-o e pediu-lhe para abrir os olhos. Dean assim o fez, sendo beijado novamente. E depois, Sam penetrou-o lentamente. A princípio, Dean sentiu apenas a dor. Num momento parecia insuportável, apesar da lubrificação que Sam fizera, mas depois começou a diminuir cada vez mais. Até praticamente desaparecer, sendo substituída por ondas de prazer.

Com cada investida de Sam, Dean sentia mais uma onda de prazer no seu corpo. Era bastante diferente do que sentia quando era ele que estava a penetrar Sam, mas igualmente bom. Pediu a Sam para o penetrar mais fundo e Sam assim o fez. Os dois perderam-se naquele prazer. Sam já não penetrava ninguém há bastante tempo. Quando era prostituto, normalmente eram os clientes que gostavam de estar no comando. Quando Sam e Dean chegaram ao clímax, beijaram-se uma última vez e deixaram-se cair lado a lado sobre a cama, exaustos.

Ficaram a ofegar durante alguns minutos, com todo o tipo de pensamentos a passarem-lhe pela cabeça. Sam achava que tinha sido maravilhoso. Dean achava que aquela experiência teria de ser repetida no futuro. Sam tinha agora a certeza que encontrara mesmo a sua alma gémea. Dean tinha o mesmo pensamento. Sam queria ficar ali para sempre, junto de Dean. Dean não queria voltar a ver Sam partir de volta ao seu apartamento.

"Amo-te, Dean." sussurrou Sam.

Desde que tinham ficado juntos, ainda nenhum deles dissera aquelas palavras. Sentiam algo muito forte um pelo outro e reconheciam isso, mas ainda não tinham tido a coragem de dizerem aquilo um ao outro. Porém, naquele momento, depois de tudo, era o momento apropriado.

"Também te amo, Sammy." disse Dean.

"Sammy?"

"Pareceu-me um bom diminutivo." disse Dean.

Sam sorriu e chegou-se mais para Dean, colocando a sua cabeça no peito do homem mais velho. Agora ambos se sentiam em paz, depois de saciado o desejo e das suas vidas começarem finalmente a correr bem novamente. Dean tinha uma pergunta a dançar-lhe na cabeça e por sorte Sam proporcionou-lhe logo de seguida a melhor maneira de fazer essa mesma pergunta.

"Sabes, a Meg arranjou um apartamento melhor." disse Sam. "Sinto-me um pouco aborrecido. Já vivo com ela há algum tempo. Pediu-me desculpa, mas o novo apartamento tem melhores condições e agora, com o ordenado de gerente da loja, pode pagar uma renda um pouco maior, apesar de ir partilhar a casa com outra pessoa. No final da semana, fico sozinho no apartamento. Vou ficar só."

"Então não fiques." disse Dean.

"O que queres dizer?"

"Eu quero perguntar-te, Sam, se não queres vir viver comigo?" perguntou Dean.

Sam ergueu-se sobre um braço e fitou Dean.

"Falas a sério?" perguntou ele.

"Claro que falo a sério. Já não temos nada a esconder e eu quero ficar junto de ti."

"Quero o mesmo, Dean."

"Então aceita. Vem viver para aqui comigo." disse Dean. "Vamos começar a construir uma vida, juntos."

Se aquela proposta fosse feita há algum tempo, Sam recusaria. Mas agora, estava certo de que era com Dean que queria ficar. Dean amava-o e ele amava Dean. Não queria estar mais tempo separado dele. Acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e beijou Dean de seguida.

"Espero que corra tudo bem connosco." disse Sam. "Vou dar o meu melhor para que a nossa relação resulte."

"Eu também." disse Dean. "Tudo correrá bem. Estaremos juntos. Sempre. Enquanto os nossos corações continuarem a bater."

Sam e Dean voltaram a beijar-se e pouco depois adormeceram nos braços um do outro. Nenhum deles sabia o que lhes reservaria o futuro. Conseguiria Dean dirigir a nova revista? Conseguiria Sam ter uma carreira como pintor? Conseguiriam as outras pessoas vê-los como um casal, sem preconceitos? Sam e Dean não sabiam, mas sabiam que apesar de tudo, acontecesse o que acontecesse, estavam juntos e era assim que continuariam no futuro.

**Fim!**

**E assim, a história chega ao fim. Espero que tenham gostado e se acharem que a história merece um comentário vosso, eu agradeço. Até uma próxima história.**


End file.
